30 Vicios ZADR
by Eldar Lisswen Sariethel
Summary: Tabla de 30 fics sobre situaciones con Zim y Dib. Contiene ZADR -Zim/Dib-
1. Limite

**30 Vicios ZADR.**

**01. Limite.**

-N-no puedo más… ¡Para! ¡Para!

-N-no puedo… ¡E-es demasiado estrecho como para seguir! ¡Ya llegue a mi límite! ¡No puedo más!

-¡Claro que puedes hacerlo, humano! ¡Solo tienes que moverlo!

-¡Eso dices tú! ¡Ponte en mi situación para que veas que es difícil!

-¡Es que tu eres un miedoso cobarde! ¡Mueve esa maldita cosa ya!

-¡No me presiones irken idiota!

-¡AHH! Podrías ser un poco más delicado ¡¿Sabes?

-Lo siento, ¿Estás bien? ¡¿Lo ves? ¡Fue tu culpa por presionarme!

-¡¿Mi culpa? ¡Es TU culpa que no sepas como poder hacer algo tan simple!

-¡Tu no dirías eso si tu estuvieras subiéndome esos pantalones, que de paso son estrechos! ¡Y tú precisamente no entras en ellos!

-¡¿Me estas llamando gordo, Dib-apestoso?-resoplo Zim enojado viendo de manera asesina a Dib, mientras terminaba de subirse sus pantalones y se los abrochaba.- ¡Porque si es así, olvídate de que vas a tener sexo conmigo hoy!

-¡Solo estoy diciendo que deberías usar otra talla! ¡Sino llegare a mi limite, si de nuevo trato de ponértelos!-dijo Dib viendo a Zim con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, si lo que digas…-dijo el irken desinteresado y hacia un gesto con su mano marchándose.

Dib resoplo enojado y siguió a Zim para hablar con el nuevamente sobre el uso de aquellos pantalones estrechos.

Ya estaba al límite de ellos. Aun si el trasero de Zim se veía apetecible en ellos.

* * *

**Hola, este es mi nuevo fic ZADR obviamente esta basado en la tabla de 30 vicios, lo hice con cariño para los fans de la pareja... ¡Espero que les guste!**


	2. Sumision

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, gracias.**

* * *

**30 Vicios ZADR.**

**02. Sumisión.**

Era difícil saber quién era el sumiso de la relación, ya que ambos eran bastante tercos como para serlo.

Pero había momentos en los que simplemente el deseo y la lujuria eran tan fuertes que ni les importaba quien era quien.

Lo que importaba era el sexo y el placer del acto.

Además, para ellos el sexo salvaje era como una lucha de quien era el dominante y el sumiso.

Por eso no importaba quien era el sumiso durante el sexo, porque ya lo eran ante sus sentimientos.

* * *

**Uno corto hoy, pude haberlo puesto mas largo pero siento que asi quedaba mas bonito espero que lo vean igual, gracias a quienes comentaron el primer capitulo -que de paso, me agregaron a sus autores favoritos y pusieron el relato en alerta, me hizo muy feliz- y descubrieron la idea original -la cual era hacer parecer que hacian una cosa cuando terminaban haciendo otra, me pareco divertido ponerlo y aun ahora, limite, siempre me hace reir- Como ya unos ya debieron suponer, estos vicios se encuentran en mi galeria de DeviantArt -si es que han analizado mi perfil- los subo aqui simplemente para hacerles mas facil la lectura aqui -y de paso para que la seccion tenga vida- Bueno, dejo de hablar. Espero sigan leyendo, tal vez de ahora en adelante saque dos por semana, no es seguro aun. Igual acepto sugerencias. ¡Disfruten!  
**


	3. Verguenza

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, gracias.**

**

* * *

****30 Vicios ZADR.**

**03. Vergüenza. **

¡Dios! ¿Qué había hecho?

Esto iba más allá de lo que él había pensado y que realmente era una locura, ciertamente alguien ahí arriba le gustaba verle avergonzado. Porque todo indicaba que su teoría era cierta.

¿Por qué estas cosas solo debían pasarle a el?

Recordó como comenzó todo, un día normal, la escuela, ser insultado e ignorado por sus compañeros. Para él, lo normal y lo de siempre. Para otros, hubiera sido un día terrible. Pero no terminaba ahí, no, no… se había encontrado con él, con Zim y después… el accidente.

Oh si, el accidente.

Había ocurrido en la cafetería, tenía su bandeja de comida y vio al irken disfrazado el cual veía con asco su comida y entonces antes de acercarse para insultarle al respecto, alguien le hizo una zancadilla y tropezó, haciendo que aparte la comida cayera en su cabeza, hubiera chocado contra Zim que irónicamente en ese momento se estaba levantando para ir quien sabe dónde.

Y paso, chocaron sus labios.

Tan simple como eso.

Y las risas de los alumnos no se hicieron esperar y ambos aparte de sonrojados, enojados y confundidos se separaron y Zim fue el que grito algo de que sintió la lengua de Dib en su boca.

Dib sintió como nuevamente sus mejillas se colorearon por la vergüenza y grito obviamente con enojo y la oh, desgraciada vergüenza, que él no había hecho _eso_ en la boca de Zim. Y el contraataco con que sintió la del irken en la suya, vio como era ahora el alíen quien se sonrojaba y le daba una mirada de ira.

La verdad es que si lo hizo, su lengua si entro en la boca de Zim.

Pero nadie debía saberlo.

Al final, ambos se arrojaron a una pelea que termino en un par de raspones al momento de que la campana sonara. Y tuvieron que regresar a clases. El incidente del beso no se olvido sino hasta tres semanas, con el nuevo chisme de que Torque y Zita salían como novios. Dib en esas tres semanas, falto a clases. Zim no. Por lo tanto en tres semanas hubo un irken aburrido sin Dib, el cual se estaba lamentando en su casa como una chica de haber besado a Zim –aun si había sido un accidente- y de que _su _lengua hubiera entrado a la boca de Zim.

Solo recordaba dulce si evocaba ese momento.

La boca de Zim era una mezcla de dulce con amargo… raro en un humano, pero Zim era alíen, así que para Dib no era raro…

Sino interesante.

Y Dib empezó seriamente a cuestionarse si de verdad estaba loco.

Dib a la cuarta semana desde el beso, regreso a clases, ya que después de todo debía dejar de seguir esquivando a Zim y a las clases –por una advertencia de su padre que le habían dicho de la escuela que había faltado, eso obviamente no le gusto para nada a su padre- así que en la escuela se mostro y se sentó en su esquina usual, viendo hacia la otra donde Zim estaba sentado.

Se sonrojo avergonzado por el beso aun si habían pasado tan solo cuatro semanas, Dib aun lo recordaba como si solo hubieran pasado horas.

Y eso no era normal.

No tenía idea de que un alíen pensaba similar a él.

Ni tampoco de que espero horas hasta que no hubiera nadie más que ellos dos en la vacía aula para acorralarlo contra una pared y volver a darle un beso muy diferente al de cuatro semanas atrás. Dib empezó a sentir como si su estomago finalmente se hubiera ido bien lejos de su cuerpo porque no sentía nada más que el calor en sus labios y aquella lengua húmeda que recorría de manera bastante _intima _su boca como si necesitara saborearla con urgencia y necesidad.

No pudo evitarlo y dio un gemido ahogado cuando sus cuerpos se pegaron mas contra la pared de manera que para él se sintió casi como si fuera _correcta. _Sintió como entre la neblina que se había formado en su mente por aquel beso, sus manos se enredaban en el cuello de quien le besaba y su lengua estaba jugando ahora con la lengua invasora que ambas se rozaban de manera hipnótica en la boca de Dib que un hilo de saliva bajaba de la comisura de sus labios.

Después de un rato y la necesidad de aire ambos separaron sus bocas con solo un hilo de saliva uniendo sus lenguas que después se desvaneció al cerrar sus bocas y ambos jadeaban agitados contra el otro y se veían como si hasta ahora no hubieran sabido quienes eran sino hasta que se vieron.

La vergüenza si apareció, pero era más pequeña que el placer por el beso de antes el cual todavía ambos sentían en sus labios, en el aliento del otro sobre su rostro, en la posición en que estaban. No pudieron evitarlo y mandaron esta vez la vergüenza bien lejos encerrándose en el baño besándose, acariciándose con sus manos y tallando sus penes contra el otro por la necesidad hasta que vieron luces al correrse con fuerza entre sus vientres.

¿La vergüenza les volvió o no?

Si y lo hizo con fuerza, ahora fueron los dos quienes faltaron a la escuela. Aunque solo fue una semana.

Y fue porque tuvieron sexo en la semana y ambos descubrieron los beneficios del kamasutra y además de que fue porque los vecinos del irken se quejaron de gemidos y gritos en la casa y no tuvieron más remedio que seguir yendo a la escuela.

La vergüenza cuando la escuela se entero del chisme de los gemidos en casa de Zim fue horrible…

A Dib no se le quito el sonrojo por semanas, aunque Zim seguía mirándolos a todos y gritándoles insultos para no dejarse llevar por el sentimiento.

Aunque él se avergonzara, el no recriminaba lo que hicieron.

Así de simple.

* * *

**¡Hola! Gracias a todos los que comentaron el vicio anterior a pesar de lo horriblemente corto que fue, ¡Son unos amores! En recompensa, les traigo un vicio mas largo y bueno, si el tiempo me lo permite tal vez actualice con dos vicios por semana -esto obviamente viendo el recibimiento que tuvo la historia. Para las que ansian un lemon escrito por mi -si leyeron Shadows- no se preocupen, aqui apareceran pronto con contenido lemonico. ¡Disfruten la lectura!**


	4. Medicina

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece a mi, gracias.**

**

* * *

30 Vicios ZADR.**

**04. Medicina.**

Dib, al despertar, supo que algo andaba mal con su cuerpo, se sentía mareado y le costaba caminar. Pero aun así decidió ir a la escuela, le costó toda la voluntad del mundo no dormirse en las clases. Pero aprovecho el receso para hacerlo, sin notar que su enemigo, Zim, le estaba observando de manera penetrante.

Y en una de las clases, se sintió bastante mareado que no podía enfocar su vista al pizarrón, escucho vagamente al maestro llamarle y luego de eso simplemente se desmayo. Para cuando despertó estaba ya en la enfermería de la escuela y al parecer ardiendo en fiebre como escucho decir a la enfermera.

-¡Dios mío, este chico tiene 38 grados de fiebre! ¿Qué diablos hizo ayer?-pregunto esta de manera atónita al parecer hablando con su profesor ya que como recordó, se había desmayado en clase.

Que vergüenza, desmayarse en clases y no en casa.

Después de un rato no se oyeron más voces, al parecer planearon dejarle descansar y que fuera a casa después de clases, lo que a él le iba bien. Cerró sus ojos para tratar de dormir por la fiebre que no estaba bajándole mucho aun con el paño húmedo de su frente.

-Siempre causas problemas ¿No, Dib-humano?-dijo una voz que él conocía bastante bien y entreabrió sus ojos afiebrados para ver a Zim con su disfraz de humano y mirándole con malicia.

-Cállate y vete de aquí, estúpido irken.-dijo malhumorado por la fiebre y le veía con el ceño fruncido.

-Ciertamente enfermo eres igual de idiota, humano cabezón.-dijo Zim aun sonriéndole al humano sin sentirse afectado por sus palabras.-Y yo que he venido piadosamente a ayudarte con tu enfermedad…

-¿Y qué ganarías tu con eso?-pregunto Dib de manera precavida, mientras veía a Zim de manera seria.

-¿Yo? La satisfacción de ver cómo te avergüenzas de que haya contribuido a salvar tu vida.-dijo Zim acercándose más a Dib viéndole cara a cara.

Dib solo le miro con el ceño fruncido e ignoro los latidos de su corazón ante el acercamiento del alíen a su rostro, donde podía ver los ojos violetas de los contactos de Zim, aunque hubiera preferido ver sus ojos rojos de extraterrestre, le gustaban mas. Se sonrojo ante el pensamiento, por suerte por la fiebre no se notaba el porqué de su sonrojo. Dib por esta vez agradeció eso.

-De acuerdo, pero si haces otra cosa te golpeare.-dijo Dib de manera seria viendo a Zim con el ceño fruncido.

Este volvió a sonreírle con malicia y nada preparo a Dib para sentir los labios de Zim sobre los suyos. Se debatió un poco para evitarlo, pero por la fiebre no podía hacer mucho además había algo que se sentía bien así y dejándose llevar por esa sensación acepto el beso, cerrando los ojos y sintió la lengua de Zim en su boca y jugando con su lengua lo cual el acepto y ambas lenguas danzaron una con la otra que el humano se estremeció de placer.

Ya después de un rato, sintió a Zim separarse de su boca y Dib aun jadeaba para conseguir aire ya que casi se quedaba sin respiración. Para su sorpresa, la fiebre ya no estaba y miro a Zim con confusión sin entender que había hecho el irken.

-¿P-porque...?-murmuro sonrojado, mientras cubría sus labios con su mano y veía a Zim muy sonrojado.

-Porque era así como Zim podía curarte… tenía que depositar la medicina por un contacto de labios.-dijo Zim de manera simple y se acerco al oído de Dib.-Además, tu boca no sabe mal, Dib-humano…

Dib volvió a sonrojarse con fuerza al escuchar a Zim y sin evitarlo le lanzo una almohada viéndole apenado.

-¡Tonto!-gritó avergonzado y sonrojado y le veía enojado por lo que había dicho.

Zim solo le miro con malicia y diversión y se volvió a acercar a Dib besándole, le tomo de las manos para que no le detuviera y se froto contra el haciendo que el humano aparte de ahogar un gemido abriera su boca nuevamente de manera solicita. Dib solo tenía el ceño fruncido después de que el beso termino y Zim le miraba malicioso. Por esto es que el día había ido mal su fiebre NO había sido nada en comparación con esto.

Pero él no iba a admitir que la medicina que le había dado el irken le había gustado.

Claro que no.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que les gustara este vicio, a mi aun despues de mucho tiempo se me antoja gracioso. Ademas creo que cumplo con un cliche bastante normal aqui, pero Zim es... Zim, pobre Dibbles. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y alertas el capitulo anterior, me sacan los colores con sus comentarios. Al final he decidido publicar dos vicios por semana, considerense afortunadas, es seguro que pronto estaran los 30 entre lo que queda de este mes y noviembre. Y por vicios lemonosos, tendran que espera a que lleguemos a los dobles (del 10 al 29, exactamente) Disfruten la lectura!**


	5. Dolor

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, gracias.**

**

* * *

**

**30 Vicios ZADR.**

**05. Dolor.**

Dolía mucho, jadeo para recuperar el aire pero las heridas eran demasiado profundas como para que pudiera siquiera respirar bien y sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre cuando lo intentaba, miro atentamente a su enemigo mortal quien solo le dedicaba una de sus muecas de victoria.

-Ríndete ya, humano…-susurro aquella voz y el, entre la bruma borrosa por la pérdida de sangre pudo ver la sonrisa maliciosa y los ojos rojos brillantes de alegría.- Yo gane y contigo fuera ya no quedara nada mas…

El humano jadeo nuevamente escuchando a aquella voz de manera difusa, pero entendió lo que había dicho completamente, aun si en sus oídos se oía como una radio difusa y sonrió. Si obtuvo alguna muestra de extrañeza de su captor no le importo mucho.

-Como si eso me importara…-dijo a su captor de manera burlona mientras sonreía y tosía escupiendo sangre, maldiciendo en su mente a aquel dolor que estaba haciendo mella en su cuerpo.- Por mi puedes mandar al mismo infierno a la tierra, tienes razón… no sirve que la defienda, nadie me cree y mi familia, si llegara yo a morir ahora, ni siquiera llorarían por mi o me extrañarían…

Era triste pero cierto, el sabia que nadie iba a extrañarlo si llegaba a morir.

-Dib-apestoso…-susurró esa voz con un leve tono de enojo pero no era enojo, sino algo mas.-Eres tan desesperadamente idiota que no ves lo que pasa…

-¿Y que se supone que debería ver?-dijo Dib de manera exasperada pero hizo un gesto de dolor mientras se encogía sobre sí mismo y su camisa azul se llenaba de sangre por un lado.-Ahora vas a d-decir que sabes todo de mi, Zim… ¿O no?

-No importa, tú no lo entenderías…-susurro lentamente Zim viendo a Dib de manera crítica y luego le pego una patada en el mismo lado donde al parecer este estaba herido e ignoro el gemido de dolor que este emitió.-Solo cierra tus ojos de una vez…

Si Dib recordó hacer lo que Zim le decía, no dio muestras de ello. Aunque por esa patada el dolor se hizo aun más intenso…

Dolor. Dolor. Mucho dolor, que no podía respirar, lo último que recordó entre tanto dolor que solo podía ver sangre, fue que Zim le miraba con algo parecido a la lastima o la compasión…

No quería ser visto así. No por él.

Aunque luego la mirada cambio a empatía, sentía lo mismo que el. Era ignorado por su raza que no le hacían caso y lo enviaron a un planeta perdido solo para deshacerse de él, pero para demostrarles que valía algo, hacia varios planes para conquistar el planeta en donde estaba.

Sin resultados, por la llegada de Dib. Dib era lo que le impedía conquistar la tierra de una vez por todas.

Dib solo le miro perdiéndose en aquellos rojos y luego sonrió, dejándose llevar por el dolor de sus heridas, que sentía eran la del sufrimiento de los dos.

-Me llevare este sufrimiento conmigo…-susurro suavemente entrecerrando sus ojos sin notar la mirada asustada de Zim y entonces cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por la inconsciencia. Mientras caía al suelo con un movimiento pesado y que luego el irken se arrastraba por el suelo cargando en brazos a Dib.

Susurro algo inentendible, al parecer hablado en el idioma irk, pero luego lo tradujo a humano: "Lo siento" y beso lentamente sus labios. Algo que parecía agua cayó en las mejillas del humano que estaba todo magullado y con varias heridas sangrantes.

Y su expresión era pacífica, pero a la vez con dolor.

Uno que era suyo, pero que también tenía el de alguien más.

El de Zim. Que solo abrazaba al humano con fuerza, sintiendo un dolor que nunca pensó conocer.

El dolor del corazón.

* * *

**Hola! Aun no entiendo que paso en el capi anterior que casi nadie comento, pero bleh, aqui voy cumpliendo yo con mi racha, dos capis por semana. Por cierto, feliz Halloween! Si este vicio fue por eso, no lo creo, este vicio es horriblemente dramatico, cada vez que lo leo me pregunto como diablos estaba cuando lo escribi -porque no recuerdo si me sentia mal o triste- asi que no hay nada de terrorifico, lastima -aunque para eso esta Shadows, leanlo en la noche y no dejaran de imaginarse que Vivian les va a ahorcar con su sombra XD -eso me va a pasar a mi, esta noche- Y si, Dib aqui se murio XD pueden celebrar el excesivo drama o maldecirme XDDD lo que quieran. Me queda por decir, como siempre, disfruten!  
**


	6. Necesidad

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, gracias.**

**

* * *

****30 Vicios ZADR.**

**06. Necesidad.**

Se necesitaban el uno el otro. Eran enemigos mortales, uno tenía que conquistar la tierra para ser importante a los ojos de su raza, otro tenía que impedir la conquista de la tierra para que los de su raza dejaran de llamarle "loco". Era una relación, donde la necesidad para ambos era inevitable. Se odiaban y se necesitaban para mantenerse cuerdos y cumplir sus metas.

Pero todo cambio, cuando la necesidad se hizo más profunda y ya no era esperar a que uno tuviera un plan malvado y que el otro lo impidiera. No, ahora era diferente. Era una necesidad intima, querían sentir los labios, las manos y el tacto de la piel del otro en la suya propia, querían besarse y abrazarse mutuamente.

Demostrar su necesidad mediante gestos íntimos que palabras, aunque para ellos las palabras siempre eran inútiles, ya que con la mirada se entendían nada más. No fue raro para los dos, que una vez que se vieron, saltaron a pelearse a horcajadas del otro pero sin darse cuenta el movimiento era más intimo que otras veces –o que tal vez siempre lo había sido, pero nunca lo notaron- y al verse a los ojos aquella necesidad secreta les invadió.

Y ahora estaban besándose con pasión y necesidad, sacando jadeos y gemidos del otro, arañando el cuerpo del otro, que las ropas rápidamente fueron sacadas o desgarradas con las manos. Entre mordidas y lamidas y varios besos, marcaron el cuerpo del otro. No recordaron quien estuvo arriba o abajo, pero la sensación placentera y lujuriosa del sexo era algo maravilloso.

Y la necesidad era más que imperiosa, que ellos obedecieron fielmente a ella.

Tampoco es que quisieran evitarla, es más, les gustaba. Si traía _ese _tipo de consecuencias.

* * *

**Hola! Si, si ya se que publico rapido y bleh, pero bueno, igual hay cantidad de tiempo para leer los que hasta ahora estan, si alguien lo nota creo que necesidad expresa lo que dice la palabra, ademas del lado "salvaje" de esta relacion que siempre me ha gustado y bueno, ya muchas deben estar esperando algun fic lemonoso, para su deleite el vicio proximo traera algo de este contenido, a este paso tal vez lo publique el sabado porque se que todas se mueren por leer algo de lemon. Planeaba subirlo ayer, pero esta enferma ayer -y hoy, tampoco estoy muy saludable para colmo de males- pero bleh, cumpli conmigo misma, asi que disfruten!**


	7. Mordaza

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece a mi, gracias.**

**

* * *

30 Vicios ZADR.**

**07. Mordaza.**

-Quiero probar algo… ¿Te molesta?-pregunto Dib viendo a su pareja, Zim miro a Dib confundido.

-Me molestara si es algo que me vaya a desagradar de antemano, Dib-cerdo.-dijo Zim viendo a Dib con un movimiento que parecía que hubiera alzado una ceja –la cual no tenía-

-Irken idiota.-murmuro Dib con tono resignado y saco algo que era como un pañuelo y se lo mostro a Zim, el cual lucia aun mas confundido que nunca.

-¿Una mordaza? ¿Qué planeas hacer con ella, Dib-tonto?-pregunto Zim con el ceño fruncido mientras veía a Dib que tenia la mordaza en su mano y este sonrió de una manera extraña.

Que casi, casi, asustó a Zim. Pero claro que él no se asustaba, era un irken, los irkens no se asustaban de nada. Aun si eran humanos cabezones con manías raras… Muy raras. O al menos eso pensó al verse atado de manos en una cama y con la despiadada mordaza en la boca. Su cara expresaba un obvio "¡Te matare cuando esto acabe, apestosa larva humana cabezona!" o al menos así Dib lo tradujo, porque de tanto convivir con Zim conocía sus expresiones faciales.

-Vamos, vamos…-dijo para tratar de calmar al enojado irken y este no pensara en asesinarlo después.- Después vas a quedar satisfecho, eso te lo aseguro y yo no miento en eso…

Zim solo volvió a mirar al humano con ganas de matarlo pero por cómo estaba le era difícil –Ese Dib-apestoso sabia como atar un pañuelo porque lo había atado tan bien que ni sus manos podía mover- el humano solo rio divertido, mientras se ponía sobre el irken que estaba atado a la cama.

Todo lo que salió de su boca fueron jadeos y gemidos ahogados mientras sentía como Dib besaba su cuerpo después de vendar sus ojos para que no pudiera ver nada y entonces el irken se sintió como si realmente estuviera siendo torturado pero obviamente de una manera placentera.

Su cuerpo se estremeció con fuerza para el momento en que sintió al humano en su interior, penetrándole con su pene y comenzando a darle embestidas salvajes y lujuriosas que solo le hicieron gemir de manera ahogada por culpa de la mordaza que tenía en la boca mientras su cuerpo desnudo sudaba por el placer y la lujuria que sentía mientras sentía los labios de Dib besando su cuerpo y su mano en su propio pene masturbándole para darle más placer.

Para cuando se dio cuenta después de un rato, se corrió con fuerza en la mano de su amante en un gimoteo ahogado y su cuerpo se relajaba después de sentir como este se corría en su interior.

Mentiría, si decía que no lo había disfrutado, cosa que si había hecho.

-Eres un humano extraño, Dib-tonto.-murmuro Zim después de que Dib le quitara la mordaza y se recostara a su lado de manera despreocupada en la cama.

-Gracias, creo.-dijo Dib simplemente sonriéndole despreocupado a Zim aunque tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Zim solo sonrió al observarle y le beso de manera desinteresada disfrutando estar con SU Dib, aun si este era un pervertido que le gustaba maniatarlo para cumplir con sus fantasías.

* * *

**Hola! Este vicio creo que es un poco mas pervertido y seguramente a algunas les emocionara, aqui van a empezar a aparecer la montaña rusa de historias, leeran vicios asi de pervertidos con partes lemonosas y otros que haran que me quieran matar, por lo cual yo para ese momento me escondere muy lejos para evitar que me encuentren. Creo que este vicio esta bien como esta, despues de todo la palabra -Mordaza- exigia algo pervertido y si, en mis vicios hay Dib/Zim -con seme!Dib y uke!Zim- pero tambien hay en su mayoria con seme!Zim y uke!Dib, asi que hay donde escoger para fans de posiciones en el pairing, yo soy fan de los dos, por lo cual creo que los turnaria, pero tal vez en mis vicios haya mas Zim/Dib que Dib/Zim, tal vez en el fondo de mi mente le doy mas protagonismo a nuestro irken**,** pero bueno, el paring me gusta escribirlo y ya, espero que les guste, disfruten!**


	8. Calor

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, gracias.**

**

* * *

30 Vicios ZADR.**

**08. Calor.**

Calor.

Hacía mucho calor, y Dib quien solía usar una gabardina larga todos los días, tuvo que quitársela para entrar en el salón de la escuela secundaria, y ciertamente lo hizo porque en el salón todos estaban goteando calor.

¡Y es que parecía un horno! Todos sudaban con rapidez, Dib observo un asiento en especifico, donde entre la ola de estudiantes acalorados, destacaba un singular alíen que ni siquiera sudaba por el ambiente, y eso que el aire acondicionado también se había descompuesto y se habían abierto las ventanas en busca de brisa, pero solo había traído más calor.

Ese era Zim.

Zim, quien seguía sentado en su asiento sin una muestra de calor en sus facciones y seguía llevando aquella ropa que a Dib le pareció demasiado abrigadora para un día tan caluroso. Al menos las clases habían terminado y todos los estudiantes habían salido como si hubieran visto una especie de fantasma, aunque si él lo hubiera visto se hubiera quedado. Pero como sea, todos ya habían ido a la cafetería a comprar muchas botellas de agua y se las tomaban como si nunca hubieran visto el agua.

El solo se compro una ya que el tomaba muy poco de algún liquido, y mientras la tomaba, miro de reojo a Zim quien lo veía como analizando el cómo tomaba el agua. Dib ya estaba acostumbrado a sentir la mirada de todos encima, ya que siempre que trataba decirles a todos que Zim era un alíen todos lo miraban aunque fuera con enojo por ser siempre un loco obsesionado a las cosas paranormales.

Le seguían gustando las cosas paranormales, pero vio como caso perdido intentar descubrir la faceta de Zim como alíen al mundo, después de todo nadie le creía y él pensaba que no valía la pena intentarlo. Eso era una excusa, pero la otra razón era tan secreta que ni el mismo se la creía, cuando volvía a pensar en ello. Además de que sentía un extraño sentimiento al cual le gustaba que Zim lo observara y pensó que realmente estaba ya volviéndose loco por culpa del calor catastrófico que estaba haciendo en la ciudad.

Y ahora que ya había terminado el receso y después de dos clases más, todos habían partido con rapidez a su casa evitando morir por el excesivo uso de rayos solares en la piel y él había perdido de vista a Zim, y pensó si iría ya a su base o a otro lugar, se regaño a si mismo diciéndose que eso a él no le importaba ya; aunque no podía evitar pensar en Zim siempre. Salió del lugar con su gabardina negra amarrada en su cintura, mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo el sudor de su frente.

El no tenía prisa por llegar a su casa, después de todo no había nadie que lo esperara, Gaz se había ido a un árcade de videojuegos y que además el lugar tenia aire acondicionado así que llegaría hasta la noche, y su padre como siempre, estaría ocupado con sus experimentos en su laboratorio y ni se pasaría por su casa hasta la mañana siguiente.

Y él no tenía ganas de llegar a esa casa vacía, prefería pasear por ahí hasta que se cansara, aunque se muriera acalorado por ahí.

Y se refugió en un parque, que por culpa de aquella calor estaba llena de niños jugando con las mangueras de agua para refrescarse, el se mantuvo lejos de ellos y se sentó bajo un árbol dejándose cobijar por su sombra, cerró los ojos mientras se apoyaba en el tronco del viejo árbol y suspiraba con cansancio.

-¿Qué haces aquí humano insolente?-dijo una voz que él conocía bastante bien para luego abrir los ojos, ver hacia arriba en las hojas del árbol y en una de las ramas, estaba Zim posado mirándolo con aquellas lentillas ocultando sus ojos rojos y que mostraban unos ojos violetas que usaba en su disfraz de humano, mientras lo miraba con seriedad.- ¿Vienes a robar mi refugio pestilente gusano, el refugio del gran Zim?

Dib suspiro con un extraño sentimiento dentro de su interior, que parecía… ¿Alivio? No lo sabía, pero igual sonrío con una pequeña sonrisa y miro a Zim- No vengo a robarte nada Zim, solo estoy aquí refugiándome del calor, además de que no puedo volver a casa ahora. Y hace bastante calor para atreverme a salir ahora.- Zim no dijo nada, pero lo miro con seriedad mientras en sus ojos a través de las lentillas brillaban mostrándose un extraño sentimiento que el humano no pudo describir.-Entonces tienes suerte de que yo, el magnánimo Zim te deje quedarte en este árbol hasta que me vaya, ¡Y deberías respetar eso, humano insolente!

Dib no dijo nada y se recostó en el árbol, mientras el irken seguía mirándolo desde la rama del árbol, los ojos de Dib se cerraron solos ya que la leve brisa en su rostro y la sombra de aquel árbol le hacían querer dormir un rato. Y se durmió, aunque antes de cerrar los ojos, vio una masa verde con rojo que se acerco a él y después no supo más. Pero cuando despertó horas después sus labios se sentían bastante calientes, y ya había atardecido mostrándose el manto estrellado en el cielo del parque; y Dib se toco con aire ausente los labios.

Y miro hacia la rama del árbol, pero nada, Zim ya no estaba ahí; seguramente se había ido de ahí después de que él se durmiera; y sonrío tontamente, pero el mismo no supo el porqué.

Aunque agradeció que aquella ola de calor invadiera por hoy la ciudad, ya que se había ganado algo a cambio y aquel sabor en su boca que percibía como miel hacia que se relamiera los labios y pensando en quien era el dueño de aquel sabor y su sonrisa se amplió mas mientras caminaba a casa.

Por hoy, podía decir que el calor era genial de vez en cuando.

* * *

**Hola! Hoy es viernes, tenia ganas de publicar esto despues de una horrible semana de clases -y vendran peores...- y este vicio es uno de mis favoritos, porque fue el segundo vicio que escribi cuando empece la tabla hace dos años -Si, estos vicios los empece en 2008, mas exactamente en el primer anivesario del fallecimiento de mi abuela materna, los termine en casualidades de la vida en diciembre de 2009- y es mi favorito, por lo simple que es y porque bueno, yo nunca habia escrito de IZ por mi misma y por eso me encanta. Y lo del Zim montado en arboles, es algo que veran en otros vicios despues de este e ironicamente cuando era niña, mi hermano mayor se montaba en el arbol de Pomalacas -Es una fruta de aqui, de venezuela- y una vez se cayo de el -no se preocupen, no era muy alto y el techo le sirvio de proteccion, se llevo rasguños, mi mama casi se mata- aunque el acostumbraba a recostarse en el, sera que eso se me quedo en mi cabeza. Pero bueno, dejo las anécdotas familiares y les digo, disfruten el vicio!  
**


	9. Húmedo

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, gracias.**

**

* * *

30 Vicios ZADR.**

**09. Húmedo.**

Jadeo suavemente para recuperar el aire, mientras apretaba las sabanas con sus manos y daba otro gemido fuerte.

Sintiendo la humedad de su cuerpo junto al de su amante que también estaba húmedo.

Era un poco asqueroso si se pensaba de otro punto de vista, pero a él le parecía excitante.

Bueno lo era si estabas en una sesión de sexo salvaje, ¿Quién no pensaría que hasta lo más asqueroso te era excitante durante el sexo?

Pues el ya era uno de esos.

Volvió a dar más gemidos roncos como movía su cintura ante las fuertes embestidas, los labios de su amante se pusieron sobre los suyos fundiéndose en un beso húmedo cargado de lujuria y pasión que solo un hilo de saliva quedo en sus lenguas al separarse.

Se sentía húmedo, pero a él le gustaba.

Y mucho.

* * *

**Hola! Yo de nuevo, si esta vez es uno corto y si, no me aguante para actualizar -planeaba hacerlo mañana, pero bleh, estoy aburrida- pero bueno, creo que este vicio habla por si solo y si alguien se pervirtió por esto, creo que fui descubierta y bueno, quien narra? Se preguntan algunos, yo dire que no lo se, a algunos les parecera mas que es Zim y a otros que pueda ser Dib, para mi, eso me da igual, la idea en aquel momento fue que debia narrar sobre la palabra y no se me ocurrio mas que esto. Pero bueno, disfruten su vicio corto de hoy.**


	10. Venganza

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece a mi, gracias.**

**

* * *

****30 Vicios ZADR.**

**10. Venganza.**

Ya era hora.

Debía hacerlo, había estado esperando mucho para esto.

No debía dudar, no ahora.

Levantó la pistola y la apuntó lentamente a la cabeza de la persona en la cual había esperado algún halago siempre, ánimos para seguir adelante.

Pero nunca le dio eso, como debía haber hecho.

¿Qué obtuvo? Nada. Solo desprecio, pues ahora obtendría esto de su parte.

Lo mato sin remordimientos, escuchando el sonido del disparo con indiferencia y ni se molesto en parpadear al sentir la sangre sobre su cuerpo. Después de todo, el ya lo odiaba… El disparo había sonado entre sonidos de más disparos similares y gritos de gente y bebes llorando.

Sus ojos no mostraban alguna emoción al respecto, solo una fría indiferencia al ver el cuerpo ahora muerto a sus pies. Se giro al sentir un par de brazos rodearle por detrás y abrazar su delgado cuerpo.

Se giro aun con sus ojos vacios de emoción, dejando que esa figura lo besara con pasión mordiendo sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar y le observo lamer su sangre mientras le veía con una sonrisa cruel que se acrecentó más al ver mejor la escena.

-Lo hiciste bien, mi juguete…-susurro lentamente aquella figura que era su acariciando su mejilla mientras le miraba de manera apasionada pero se notaba en ella la malicia por la destrucción que estaba causando y la obsesión maniática que tenia por su juguete.

-Si… mi amo.-susurro lentamente mientras cerraba sus ojos al toque y se dejaba besar y tocar nuevamente ignorando las marcas de las garras en la piel de su pecho bajo su camisa y que sangraron profundamente aunque se notaba más marcas similares ya cicatrizadas en la piel.

-Mi Dib-esclavo…-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa su amo, mientras mordía su cuello dejando mas marcas que empezaron a sangrar ante la rudeza, para lamer después su mejilla llena de sangre con lujuria y perversión. Y ambos, amo y esclavo, se marcharon de la casa donde estaban observando ahora el paisaje donde antes había varias casas destruido y varias naves con un símbolo extraño estaban destruyendo lo que quedaba como había unos seres verdes con antenas y ojos de varios colores corriendo por ahí atrapando a varias personas que gritaban y lloraban aterrorizadas.

Las personas dieron una mirada hacia el amo y el esclavo, pero más observaron al esclavo de manera rápida y sus miradas se convirtieron en suplicantes y rápidamente gritaban su nombre pidiendo ayuda, si los había ayudado antes… ¿Qué le impediría hacerlo ahora?

-"¡Ayúdanos, Dib! ¡Ayúdanos!"-suplicaban de manera piadosa queriendo ser ayudados ante la inminente invasión de la cual fueron advertidos por el joven, al cual no le hicieron caso y lo tacharon de loco.

Pues ahora pagarían caro su error. Porque el joven no vino a ayudarlos, solo se les quedo mirando con una mueca indiferente como si no supiera quienes eran, mientras que quien estaba a su lado, que era igual a los invasores, de piel verde y antenas pero con ojos rojos que ahora brillaban con malicia y crueldad, mientras estaba junto al humano.

-Humanos tontos, su supuesto salvador ahora es todo mío…-dijo con malicia disfrutando de las expresiones shockeadas, asqueadas o temerosas del resto de los humanos.- Debieron creerle hace tiempo cuando pudieron, pero les agradezco haberlo dejado a mi merced para romperlo y moldearlo como quería…

Y al terminar de decir eso les miro con una sonrisa cruel mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Dib como si fuera un objeto valioso. Vio con una sonrisa retorcida como los humanos ponían caras de shock al ver la escena y como Dib simplemente se quedaba quieto dejando que le tocaran y los miraba indiferente.

Oficialmente la tierra estaba bajo una invasión y nadie iba a salvarla ahora. Los humanos contemplaron desesperados su error, como la persona que había sabido todo, ahora era una marioneta cubierta en sangre –que no era suya obviamente- y estaba junto a quien había iniciado toda la invasión. Esta era su venganza. La venganza de un joven incomprendido, que dejo atrás todo y se dejo dominar e invadir la tierra.

Asesinó a sangre fría a su familia, así nada mas lo ataría a la tierra.

Dib contemplo de manera vacía como las casas eran destruidas y escuchaba los gritos de los humanos, ya todo resquicio de su viejo yo estaba muerto. Finalmente, la venganza estaba hecha… la tierra estaba sucumbiendo y tenía a alguien que le había dado un propósito y un deber, sus ojos ámbar se giraron para ver al alíen que estaba a su lado tomando su mano y sonreía con malicia a la destrucción frente a sus ojos.

Zim.

Tal vez dijo su nombre en voz alta porque este se giro a mirarlo lentamente aun sonriendo de esa misma manera.

-Te dije que tendrías tu venganza, Dib… la mía y la tuya…-dijo Zim lentamente sonriéndole aun con malicia y acaricio el cabello de Dib como quien acaricia algo valioso.- Y yo siempre tengo la razón…

-Si, amo…-susurro lentamente Dib pegándose más a Zim, mientras dejaba besos en su cuello y como respuesta a ello, este le beso de manera violenta apasionada sintiendo las heridas de las garras del irken en la piel bajo su ropa.

Si, finalmente lo que había querido se había cumplido y no estaba solo. Aun si no era más que un muñeco. No estaba solo. La venganza lo había logrado todo y el era ahora un juguete roto que había vuelto a amar. Aun si había tenido que matar para ello.

No se había sentido mejor en toda su vida.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que se la hayan pasado bien, que ya hayan visto HP7 -Yo la vere creo que dentro de una semana, depende de como este el cine- y bueno, yo por impaciente les traigo el vicio de Venganza -originalmente tambien tenia una idea con Zim, pero la descarte porque esto salio primero- Esto aparte de parecer sacado de una cancion de Vocaloid -Si lo lees con una de sus canciones de fondo, te parece que es asi- es del tipo que me gusta, soy fan del drama, el horror y la sangre. Y si, Zim invadio la tierra, duh. Ya deben estar pensando que mi Zim es muy malvado, lo se, lo se, a mi me encanta asi. Y llegamos a los vicios de dos numeros, asi que preparense para mas vicios dramaticos, lemonosos y divertidos que seguro les hacen reir. Disfruten la lectura!**


	11. Quebrar

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, gracias.**

**

* * *

30 Vicios ZADR.**

**11. Quebrar.**

-¡Detente! ¡No quiero escucharte más!-grito con fuerza tapando sus oídos, mientras se encogía mas en sí mismo al parecer viendo algo que solo él podía ver.

-¿Por qué no? Sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad…-susurro lentamente aquella persona con tono cruel viendo como su víctima estaba empezando a quebrarse ante el.- Nadie te ha respetado nunca, tu padre nunca te ha apoyado aun cuando tu lo has hecho porque es tu padre y lo admiras en el fondo y haces todo para no decepcionarlo…

-No, no… yo, yo…-dijo de manera nerviosa, pero el temblor de su cuerpo decía claramente que esas palabras eran ciertas y le estaban doliendo mucho.

-¿Lo ves? Si estas dudando es porque sabes en el fondo de tu corazón y tu mente, que estoy en lo cierto, después de todo, soy como tu…-dijo esa persona con una sonrisa malévola, mostrándose viendo que era un joven, de piel verde, antenas y ojos rojos que estaba vestido con una especie de vestido rojo con mangas rosas y pantalones negros con botas.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Basta!-dijo nuevamente con sus manos en sus oídos un joven que estaba vestido de negro, con una camisa azul con una carita gris, su pelo negro tenía una antena en forma de hoz que se estiraba hacia atrás y tenia lentes que reflejaban sus ojos ámbar.- ¡No sabes nada de mí!

-Claro que se, Dib-gusano… inclusive yo lo sé.-dijo seriamente el joven de ojos rojos, aunque luego su boca se torció en una sonrisa cruel.-Odiare a la tierra, pero inclusive debo prestarle atención a la vida de mi enemigo declarado… se que nadie te aprecia, tu padre no te presta atención, tu hermana desea que te mueras, todos te ven con odio y desean que te mueras.

El joven, Dib, miro al otro con una expresión de shock y profunda tristeza, mientras sin evitarlo los pocos muros que había construido en torno a sus emociones caían lentamente y cerro sus ojos con fuerza negándose a que eso pasara, mientras los recuerdos pasaban por su memoria.

_"Ellos te han despreciado… muestran su odio por ti, en sus caras. Siempre te ven así, pero tú los ignoras y te esfuerzas a mostrarles la verdad aun si en el fondo supiste siempre que era en vano"-_susurro en tono malicioso su conciencia la cual tampoco le estaba ayudando a negarlo.

Se llevo las manos a su pecho, sintiendo como estaba todo empezando a quebrarse, sabía que si se quebraba no quedaría nada de él.

Como al parecer eso no hubiera sido suficiente aparte de escuchar la voz de Zim diciéndole cuantas veces los humanos le odiaban y le habían dado la espalda, su mente le mostraba varios recuerdos respaldando a las palabras de Zim.

Nadie lo había cuidado toda su vida, no tenía una madre y su padre no estaba pendiente de él siempre, haciendo que él tuviera que cuidarse solo, por eso lo odiaba.

Y lo ocultaba.

Odiaba a su hermana por no apreciarle y no entenderle nunca.

Y lo ocultaba.

Odiaba al resto de los humanos por ser unos idiotas y no ser capaces de creer en sus palabras.

Y lo ocultaba.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por ser así de positivo, aun cuando en su mente y en su corazón supo la verdad. Y se dio cuenta…

Nadie iba a apreciarlo, hiciera lo que hiciera.

Al pensar esas palabras, rápidamente todo dejo de tener sentido, se olvido de todo, su nombre, su vida, todo. Se quebró, lentamente, pero se quebró, como un juguete que ya no podía moverse. Los retazos de su viejo yo desapareciendo en su corazón y las lagrimas bajaron rápidamente de sus ojos ámbar haciendo más fácil la tarea.

No sintió el ardor de las lagrimas solo sintió una mano que alzo su mentón para que le viera.

-Tendrás tu venganza, Dib… la mía y la tuya.-susurro lentamente el alíen que sabía era Zim.- Yo te ayudare, si tú me ayudas… eres el único que puede ayudarme.

-¿El único?-susurro indiferente mientras veía a Zim pero en sus ojos vacios se percibía un brillo de ansiedad y emoción que desapareció rápidamente.

-El único, eres valioso para mi, Dib…-dijo Zim con una sonrisa que se amplió mas mientras sus ojos brillaban de manera cruel mientras su mano acariciaba su mejilla.

Dib solo se le quedo viendo de manera indiferente, pero le era útil ¡A alguien! Su corazón latía emocionado ante la idea de ser útil.

-Te ayudare, en lo que sea, te ayudare…-dijo de manera fiel mientras veía a Zim.-Si quieres que haga algo lo hare sin dudar, dime lo que quieres y lo hare…

Zim solo observo a Dib con una sonrisa, sintiendo las ganas de reír con locura al ver como tenia ahora a Dib en sus manos.

Listo para seguir sus órdenes y efectuar su venganza contra los humanos y también contra los irkens –pero esta ultima seria en su momento-

-Por ahora será esto, luego te enseñare usar armas, para que puedas vengarte de los humanos y de tu familia…-susurro Zim con una sonrisa, besando a Dib de manera violenta, cosa a la que el humano no se negó.

No emitió gritos de dolor al sentir como su ropa era desgarrada aunque cerró sus ojos al sentir las mordidas en su cuello y el tacto de garras en su piel lo que hizo que diera algunos gemidos de dolor pero parecía que eso no molestaba a Zim.

Pues entonces, el seguiría gritando si eso no le molestaba.

Después de unos minutos su cuerpo desnudo estaba lleno de mordidas y marcas de garras de las cuales salía sangre, pero eso no parecía molestar a Dib tampoco que permanecía indiferente aunque de vez en cuando hacia alguna expresión de dolor.

Se mordió el labio un rato después aunque dejo salir un gritito de dolor al sentir un dolor en su trasero, tal vez su viejo yo no hubiera permitido que le violaran.

Pero ya no podía saberlo.

Ese Dib estaba muerto y nunca volvería a aparecer. Los humanos y su familia lo mataron.

Dio varios gemidos mientras sentía el dolor de su ano desaparecer y dejar una sensación placentera que solo podía gemir con fuerza para ello, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza como sentía aquel invasor en su interior salir y entrar con fuerza como las mordidas y rasguños se intensificaban haciendo que su cuerpo se sintiera caliente.

En unos minutos llego al orgasmo y empezó a jadear cansado pero no colapso aun si sentía cansancio, dio una mirada hacia Zim que le veía con una sonrisa divertida y volvió a besarle mordiendo sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar.

-Soy tu amo, ahora.-susurro lentamente Zim, acariciando su cabello y su lengua lamiendo uno de los rasguños de su cuerpo.-No lo olvides, no quiero matarte si lo haces… eres bastante bueno para el sexo…

-Sí, no lo olvidare… amo.-dijo Dib suavemente cerrando sus ojos al sentir las caricias y aquella lengua en su cuerpo.

Zim sonrió ampliamente entretenido en cuidar a su nuevo esclavo, por lo pronto deberían ambos descansar y prepararse.

La venganza estaba cerca… y para eso era mejor tener a tus enemigos cerca. Y si era así, Zim prefería a Dib. Pero tuvo que quebrarlo porque así solo obedecería.

Y era tan dócil, como un perrito. Con poco tiempo, podría entrenarlo como un arma. Los humanos no sabrían lo que les ataco y se arrepentirían de haber no hecho caso a Dib.

Zim solo rio cruelmente mientras acariciaba el cabello del ahora dormido Dib que sucumbo al cansancio por las caricias.

Su roto juguete ahora tenía un propósito. Que él le había dado. Mientras que Dib solo había cerrado sus ojos hace rato con un pensamiento…

El haría todo por Zim.

* * *

**Hola! Publicando el vicio numero once, diecinueve mas y bueno, mas cerca de la meta y del final del fic. De este vicio no hay mucho que decir, no mas que es precuela de Venganza y bueno, los que leyeron la version de mi LJ, cambie el final, no queria poner el poemita, asi que por eso tiene ese final asi de imprevisto -Y tal vez sea mejor que lo original XD- Ya vi HP7, descuiden no saltare con spoilers, aunque despues seguro me antoje de hacer el resumen, por si alguien quiere saber mi opinion. Como sea, disfruten el vicio!**


	12. Mentir

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece a mi, gracias.**

**

* * *

30 Vicios ZADR.**

**12. Mentir.**

-Te odio, Dib-cerdo.-dijo Zim viéndole con el ceño fruncido y con una mueca en sus labios de odio dirigida a su enemigo de la infancia, Dib.- ¡Pronto este asqueroso planeta sucumbirá ante las manos del grandioso ZIM!

-Mientes, Zim.-dijo Dib simplemente viendo a Zim a los ojos, como observando algo que solo él podía ver.-No estás sintiendo eso de verdad, no me odias y no tienes ganas de conquistar la tierra…

-¡Yo no miento, humano! ¡Tú eres el que está diciendo tontas mentiras sobre ZIM!-grito Zim enojado, aunque interiormente estaba asustado, no podía descubrirlo.

No así, el no debía saberlo, nunca.

Dib le miro rápidamente, pero dio un suspiro y miro a Zim con resignación.-Lo que tu digas, irken.-dijo de manera desinteresada para luego verlo de manera seria.- ¡Mas te vale que no planees nada esta vez o yo te voy a detener!

-Si, si como sea... solo vete ya, larva humana.-dijo Zim con una mueca de enojo y Dib solo le paso por el lado sin decir nada, los demás humanos les ignoraban a ambos a la perfección.

Después de todo el hijo loco de Membrana y el chico con una rara enfermedad de la piel, siempre hacían eso, en su opinión. Ni valía la pena ponerse a detenerlos si después lo volvían a hacer.

Para cuando Dib se alejo lo suficiente que Zim no pudo verlo, se giro también para regresar a su base y al llegar a ella se apoyo en la puerta y cayo sentado en el suelo con una expresión extraña en su rostro, que ni debería conocer nunca.

El era un invasor, no debía conocer estos sentimientos.

Y además mentir le salía tan natural, después de todo, los invasores mentían sobre su origen en el planeta a invadir. Y para Zim, no era la excepción, pero…

Con Dib parecía que sus mentiras no servían.

El las descubría con rapidez, no sabía cómo, pero lo hacía. Zim trato de ver su rostro a la vez que imaginaba que le gritaba a Dib.

Pero no veía lo que Dib veía, ni siquiera lo entendía… ¿Cómo es que este lo hacía?

Aunque no le daría la satisfacción de Dib de admitir que él no era nadie para los altos que solo vivía de mentiras ahora y que pronto conquistarían la tierra, por su culpa. Y que realmente consideraba a Dib como un igual, que lo conocía profundamente y sus sentimientos hacia él, estaban creciendo, que temía averiguar en qué iba a terminar.

Por todo, debía seguir mintiendo un poco más, hasta que encontrara una respuesta a todos sus problemas. Y a lo que sentía en su pecho por Dib. Las mentiras, debían seguir, aun si luego se hería a sí mismo y hería también a Dib.

Y Zim se arrepintió, por ser un bastardo mentiroso.

* * *

**Hola! Ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez creo, creo que solo una semana, no? Pero bueno, ya volvi y bueno, les traigo su vicio, porque igual voy a terminarlo de publicarlo aqui, sea como sea. Este vicio cuando lo hice parecia que me habia salido a la fuerza... pero bueno, era sobre Zim y bueno, con el como que te es dificil todo. Pero por eso me gusta tambien, asi como Dib. Pero bueno, cuando leo este vicio tambien veo que puse a Zim mas humano, dios. Bueno, mejor dejo de hablar, ojala les guste el vicio! Seguramente mañana -sabado- o el domingo ponga el 13, eso depende del tiempo y de los comentarios -si, amo los comentarios- disfruten!**


	13. Hablar

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece a mi, gracias.**

**

* * *

30 Vicios ZADR.**

**13. Hablar.**

Si había alguien que hablara demasiado, era Zim. Siempre diciendo que conquistaría la tierra y todos serian sus fieles sirvientes.

Todos estaban cansados de él, pero preferían que hablara porque si intentaban callarlo solo hablaría mucho más y el problema aumentaría. Por eso era que lo habían dejado en la tierra deshaciéndose de él cruelmente.

A Dib le gustaba estar impidiendo sus planes, se escondía detrás del motivo de salvar al planeta, cuando los mismos humanos lo repudiaban; prefería salvar solo el planeta y luego procrear mas humanos después.

Las palabras de Zim se oían como un eco repetitivo en su cabeza, y este lo miro con una sonrisa burlona.

Dib recordó solo haber dicho que todos los odiaban y que inclusive su raza debía odiarlo bastante como para mandarlo a la tierra que era un planeta que nadie conocía; la cara de Zim se desfiguro en una mueca de furia, odio puro hacia el humano y ¿Tristeza?

Zim solo le gruño con ira al humano, para evitar mostrar que el humano había tocado fibra sensible en él y se fue con rapidez mientras Dib escuchaba los pasos de Zim sonar en el ya vacio pasillo de la escuela secundaria. Después de eso, Zim permaneció muy callado, no hablaba en clases, solo lo hacía por si quería intervenir. No miro a Dib a los ojos, ni siquiera para reclamarle.

El humano solo revolvió su comida en la cafetería, mientras miraba fijamente la espalda de Zim, que perfectamente lo estaba ignorando y Dib espero pacientemente que el irken se acercara a él diciéndole que dejara de mirarlo, porque él no era nada más que un tonto humano cabezón. Pero nada, Zim siguió en la mesa seguramente revolviendo su comida y entonces se levanto dejando la bandeja en la mesa indicando que no había hecho más que revolver la comida. El humano siguió a Zim pero este se perdió cuando llego al patio y Dib lo busco pero no lo vio en ninguna parte cuando fue ahí.

El estomago de Dib se contrajo en un extraño sentimiento de culpabilidad. ¡Pero él no había hecho algo malo! ¿O sí? Gruño suavemente diciéndose a sí mismo que no debería importarle los sentimientos de Zim. Zim estaba en la rama de su árbol favorito en el patio de la escuela, ahí se sentía bien además nadie estaba pendiente de él, ya que estaba en las ramas más altas del gran árbol como para ser visto por los humanos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las palabras del humano le dolían? ¿Es que el sabia que eran verdad?

Si. El sabia que todo era verdad, era bastante obvio, sería algo tonto a veces pero no era ignorante ya que así había logrado escapar de Comidortia colándose en la misión de Ruina Inevitable II. Nadie lo quería, sus altos le detestaban, los otros invasores ni lo conocían y preferían verlo podrirse haciendo comida o quedándose en la tierra con su falsa misión de invasor. Suspiro resignado, ni siquiera sentía ganas de consolarse a si mismo diciéndose que algún día conquistaría el planeta y haría a todos pagar con sangre y lagrimas el odio que le habían dejado.

Aunque lo haría, eso era una promesa.

Suspiro apoyando su espalda contra el árbol y repentinamente empezó a temblar, mientras ponía su cabeza entre sus piernas. Se escucharon leves sollozos, pero nada más. Siguió así por mucho rato, hasta que se sintió vacio por dentro. Dib miro de reojo el asiento vacío de Zim, sus dedos temblaban incontrolables… no entendía que le había pasado a Zim; después de que lo vio en la cafetería este no había entrado a clases, el tuvo que dar una excusa de que Zim se había enfermado a los profesores, no eran los mejores amigos, pero se imaginaba que seguramente y de alguna forma lo había herido.

El humano espero verlo en la salida después de las clases, pero nada, no apareció. Dib volvió a ir al patio que fue el último lugar donde vio al irken y fue afortunado, porque Zim justamente bajo el árbol donde ya había estado desde hacía horas y Dib vio que el alíen estaba cabizbajo y callado que cuando él se acerco para estar frente a él, este no le dijo nada; ni un insulto.

-¿Zim?-pregunto con duda el humano, aun viendo a su enemigo que seguía en la misma posición, y se preocupo un poco por el pensando en que no estaba bien.

-¿Qué quieres, Dib cabezón?-dijo Zim con voz neutra y resignada, mirando de reojo al humano, ya que no quería que viera el rastro de sus lagrimas en su cara.

Dib trago saliva, no le gustaba la voz de Zim ya que de alguna forma sonaba triste y resignada en vez de su voz chillona de siempre y que siempre estaba alardeando sobre la conquista de la tierra; pero aun así respondió- Solo quería saber donde habías estado… ¿No estarás planeando algo para dominar la tierra ahora?

-Descuida humano tonto, no he planeado nada para conquistarla… no tengo ganas de eso hoy-dijo Zim con voz neutra; ¿Para eso solo venia el humano? ¿Para preguntarle esa tontería? ¿Es que no notaba que estaba desanimado y que hoy no quería hablar mucho, como hacia siempre?

Dib se mordió el labio, ¿Es que de nuevo había dicho algo malo? ¡Por Saturno, solo estaba preocupado por el alíen! Además Zim había dicho que no tenía ganas de eso hoy, el debería estar feliz, podría descansar tranquilo otro día porque el irken no haría nada contra la tierra.

Pero… se sentía extrañamente desanimado, preocupado y bastante arrepentido. ¡Maldita sea se sentía bastante culpable! ¡Y solo por herir los sentimientos de Zim!

-Ya veo…-susurro con voz desanimada Dib, aunque él no quería que su voz saliera así de desanimada, demonios… su mente ya le estaba jugando sucio.- Entonces, supongo que no… harás nada maligno.

-No, nada… Dib-susurro Zim con tono neutro levantando su rostro dejando ver el rastro de lágrimas, y diciendo el nombre del humano sin ningún insulto después- Ahora… ¿Podrías irte ya, humano?

Dib vio el rastro de lágrimas en los ojos de Zim y se sintió aun más culpable, seguramente había llorado por sus palabras; aunque a él nunca le hirieron los insultos de Zim porque ya estaba acostumbrado a oírlos de todos los demás humanos… pero él no pensó que a Zim le hirieran los suyos.

-¿Estabas llorando por algo?-dijo Dib inconscientemente, y se tapo la boca avergonzado mirando al alíen; él no quería decir eso… pero estaba un poco preocupado por Zim; aunque él no quería indagar mucho en la vida privada de Zim como siempre hacia… sentía que la razón de esas lagrimas era algo serio para el irken.

El ceño de Zim se frunció con ira, es que ahora venía a preguntar el porqué lloraba como si fueran una especie de… ¿Amigos? ¿Cuándo había sido el cabezón de Dib quien lo provoco todo? ¡Ni loco!-¡Cállate Dib-gusano! Eso no te incumbe a ti, ni a ningún humano de este planeta, Zim hace lo que quiere y nada más.

Dib frunció el ceño enojado, ¡El solo estaba preocupado por el! ¿Y le respondía con evasivas? Se arrojo sobre Zim tirándolo al suelo, mientras el quedaba encima del irken, que se veía algo adolorido ya que se había golpeado algo la cabeza por el repentino acto del humano. Lo miro con furia y este lo miro igual, mientras gruñía.

-¿Quién te crees para decirme que hacer tonto Irken?-dijo con furia el humano, mientras miraba a Zim que estaba debajo de su cuerpo, este lo miro igual de enojado, Ese Dib, ESE Dib… ¿Quién era el para entrometerse en los asuntos de Zim?

-¡Déjame en paz tonto humano cabezón! Pero si quieres saber qué me pasa, ¡Olvídalo! Solo diré que TU eres la causa, TÚ y solo TÚ eres el culpable… por recordar mi patética existencia-dijo Zim con enojo al principio, pero su voz fue bajando cuando dijo la última frase, mientras miraba con seriedad al humano.

-¡No tienes porque auto compadecerte! ¡No eres el único que sufre!-dijo Dib mirando con enojo al irken, no sabía porque se sentía enojado… tal vez era porque si el alíen se entristecía, el no tendría nada mas en que anclarse para olvidar lo mala que era también su vida.

Escucho una risa burlona que sabía que solo podía ser de Zim y lo miro, este estaba riéndose con crueldad y burla después de lo que había dicho. La furia de Dib se incremento al escuchar esa risa que odiaba.- ¿De qué te ríes?-dijo con ira odiando que EL, justamente EL, se estuviera riendo de algo que hubiera dicho.

Zim siguió riéndose por un rato ignorando la pregunta del humano, luego paro de reírse, para después mirar con burla y sarcasmo al humano.- ¿Crees Dib-tonto que mi sufrimiento es igual al tuyo? ¿Qué dirás en tono repulsivamente dulce que me comprendes y me vas a consolar y seremos algo mas, como amigos por ejemplo? ¡No me hagas reír! Tu eres un humano y no sabes nada de mí, ni siquiera te intereso, así que no vengas a intentar consolarme solo porque estas arrepentido de tus acciones contra mí.

Dib gruño con ira al escuchar esas palabras.- ¡No soy una chica, tonto alíen! Tampoco es que voy a ir haciendo esas cosas que dices, aunque sí que tuve el impulso de disculparme contigo, pero tienes razón no debería hacerlo ya que no vale la pena y tu eres tan terco.-susurro esto último para sí mismo mirando al alíen de reojo.

Zim se quedo mirando al humano con seriedad, como analizando las palabras de Dib y este seguía mirándolo, los ojos violeta de las lentillas del invasor chocaban con los ojos ámbar del humano como demostrándose algo que podían entender a través de sus miradas.

Sin palabras.

Pero como siempre, alguien tenía que hablar.

-Te odio, humano apestoso-susurro la voz de Zim, viendo que el humano estaba cerca, muy cerca de su rostro y sabía que podía detenerle; pero no lo hizo… solo lo dejo hacer, esperando el siguiente movimiento.- Realmente, los humanos se creen que lo saben todo y se disculpan por sus errores patéticos. Ciertamente todas las criaturas son iguales ya que lo único que comparten es que todos me detestan, mis altos también, mi raza entera también me detesta que inclusive tu…

Quiso decir más, mucho más sobre la obvia inferioridad de los humanos y él como su raza entera le odiaba. Pero unos labios lo callaron ágilmente, Zim sabía que eran los labios de Dib los que estaban sobre los suyos. Le correspondió al beso, mientras jugaba con la lengua del humano, Dib gimió en el beso. Siguieron así por unos minutos más, hasta que el humano se separo de Zim por la falta de aire mientras sus mejillas estaban bastante rojas por la vergüenza.

-Solo cállate ya, tonto alíen…-susurro Dib apartándose de Zim y mirándolo de reojo; mientras volvía a girar su cabeza.- ¡No digas más eso! Porque… yo ya no te detesto tanto, pero no esperes que te diga algo más, ¡Aun sigo creyendo que eres peligroso!

Zim miro con duda al humano, y frunció el ceño, pero sonrío suavemente entendiendo las palabras del humano.- De acuerdo Dib-gusano, lo que tú digas-dijo Zim mientras se relamía sus labios, sintiendo el sabor de la boca y lengua del humano y luego volvió a besarle con más intensidad.

Dib se sorprendió al sentir los labios de Zim en los suyos, pero le correspondió, después de todo él lo había empezado… después de un rato en que el aire les era imprescindible y se separaron viéndose a los ojos y luego simplemente se separaron como si nada hubiera pasado aunque en la mirada de Zim había claramente una aceptación y una advertencia que Dib acepto a la vez. Y el irken se fue dejando al humano solo, para que este no viera que se relamía los labios.

Sin darse cuenta de que después de que se fue Zim, Dib se tocaba ausentemente los labios y se pasaba su lengua por ellos pensando para si en que estaba aun más loco porque el sabor de Zim ahora estaba en su boca y él quería que se mantuviera ahí.

Después de todo, no era malo que alguien hablara mucho, más si era Zim y volvía a recibir un contacto de labios así.

* * *

**Hola! Aqui yo actualizando de nuevo, esta vez con el vicio trece y volvemos con Zim y su gusto por estar sentado en las ramas de los arboles, algo visto en el vicio ocho, pero yo ya dije que eso volveria a aparecer, me gusta Zim y los arboles, tambien... es tan Zim esa imagen. Hablar iba a ser algo comico y corto, pero al final termino con algo medio angustioso y con un beso al menos asi que hay ZADR y cumple la regla XD Y este vicio, obviamente es de Zim, ya que nuestro irken es un hablador, siempre fanfarronea XD y por eso lo queremos -y mas con Dib XD- Disfruten!**


	14. Ego

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece a mi, gracias.**

**

* * *

30 Vicios ZADR.**

**14. Ego.**

Si había alguien con el ego más grande del mundo, el podía señalarlo con su mano y ese era Zim. El siempre se vanagloriaba sobre sí mismo, dándose títulos de nobleza; el detestaba eso de él. Pero extrañamente Dib no podía odiar a Zim, no podía hacerlo, simplemente porque sabía que Zim era egocéntrico porque se defendía a si mismo del mundo.

Solo era alguien que escondía sus sentimientos ante los demás; era como él. Aunque Zim se expresaba con egocentrismo sobre sí mismo y Dib se refugiaba en las cosas paranormales para paliar su soledad.

A él le gustaba, le gustaba todo de Zim.

Pero eso era un pequeño secreto. Solo por ver la cara sonrojada de Zim cuando lo alababa ya fuera por su inteligencia o algo más. Si, le gustaba el maniaco egocéntrico de Zim, pero nadie le haría cambiar de opinión al respecto.

Nadie

* * *

**Hola! Les traigo un vicio corto, lamento de paso la ausencia, mi internet ha estado terrible, las clases terminaron ayer miercoles y de paso, estan pintando mi habitacion asi que ahorita no puedo estar en la compu, hoy estuve porque mi hermano la conecto, pero seguro mas tarde la vuelve a sacar, asi que aprovecho el tiempo. Espero que les guste este vicio corto les guste, obviamente como el nombre lo dice, Zim tiene ego, en este vicio, simplemente es Dib quien lo señala, a mi me parecio corto pero adecuado, ojala a ustedes tambien les guste como a mi, los veo cuando regrese en definitiva!  
**


	15. Leer

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece a mi, gracias.**

**

* * *

30 Vicios ZADR.**

**15. Leer.**

A Zim le gustaba leer, ahora que se hacía pasar por un humano adolescente de quince años eso era algo que no cambiaba en él, y siempre que terminaba de comer en la cafetería y tenía tiempo antes de entrar a clases iba a la biblioteca a leer libros para informarse más de los humanos y además de que había libros escritos por humanos que atraían su atención.

Los ojos de Zim brillaban de emoción cuando leía un libro, además de que la biblioteca casi siempre estaba vacía y solamente estaban dos o tres personas aparte del irken en aquel lugar solitario. Zim amaba la soledad porque le permitía pensar, relajarse y analizar sus sentimientos.

Pero todo cambio, cuando el gusano de Dib también había empezado a frecuentar la biblioteca, y Zim no se había sentido más observado por alguien en toda su vida entera, ya que Dib lo observaba desde que entraba al recinto después de él; y Zim sentía la mirada del humano en su nuca mientras devoraba uno de los libros que había encontrado para leer.

¡Ya ni siquiera podía relajarse!

Ese Dib apestoso…. ¡Venia e interrumpía el tiempo de soledad de Zim y solo lo miraba mientras el leía, pero cuando Zim lo miraba a él este lo ignoraba y se concentraba en el texto entre sus manos! El irken ya estaba a punto de golpearlo por su idiotez.

Y cuando se atrevió a confrontar a Dib en uno de los estantes de libros de la biblioteca, en bajos susurros de enojo para evitar que la bibliotecaria que era una mujer gruñona y que veía con odio a quien sea que hiciera un escándalo en el lugar, lo sacara de su querido refugio de lectura, el alíen no se espero lo que él hizo después.

Lo besó.

Y Zim sintió el sabor del chocolate y la menta en la boca del humano. Ni sintió deseos de detenerlo. Al contrario le correspondió; y su cuerpo, sin su voluntad, puso al humano contra la pared siendo ocultados de los demás por el estante de libros, mientras profundizaba complacido el beso.

Zim en el fondo pensó que la biblioteca no era un mal lugar después de todo, ya que podía seguir besando a Dib a escondidas en los estantes y sentir aquel sabor en su boca que lo atraía demasiado. Una sonrisa malévola se formo en los labios de Zim, mientras seguía acorralando a Dib contra la pared y besándolo con placer en un estante de la biblioteca dos semanas después de su encuentro.

No señor, la biblioteca no era un mal lugar, sino se lo podían preguntar a Zim.

* * *

**Feliz navidad, gente! Este capitulo estaba programado para subirse el 24, pero ese dia me secuestraron practicamente y tuve que ayudar en toda la preparacion, pero es 25 asi que aun se puede subir y desear que hayan pasado una feliz navidad, les hayan regalado lo que querian, por mi parte les regalo su vicio acostumbrado y que espero que les guste! Ya el proximo que es el vicio 16 sera para el 31 asi acabaremos el año con 16 vicios y 14 seran los que quedaran para el 2011 asi que me tendran un buen ratito por aqui! Solo me queda por decir que disfruten la lectura!**


	16. Fastidiar

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece a mi, gracias.**

**

* * *

30 Vicios ZADR.**

**16. Fastidiar.**

-¡Dib!

-¡Dib!

Dib, el susodicho al que llamaba esa voz, se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada negándose a hacer caso a la persona que era dueña de esa voz. Pero esa persona no se rendía, hasta parecía que le gustaba su nombre de tanto que lo decía que ya lo sentía malgastado.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto de manera exasperada hacia la persona que le llamaba que era su pareja y había comenzado a vivir con él al menos después de tres años de noviazgo y habían terminado la escuela juntos.

Ahora optando por la universidad, aunque aun no sabía que elegir ya que "Estudios paranormales" no era una cátedra para las universidades.

-Estoy aburrido.-dijo simplemente su pareja con una mueca de desprecio hacia el.-Quiero hacer algo.

Dib solo le miro con el ceño fruncido, no estaba de humor para las quejas de Zim, se recostó nuevamente en el sillón.- ¿Ya limpiaste la casa? ¿Inventaste algo? ¿Viste televisión? ¿Saliste a caminar?

-Si, si –y deberías ver que hice ahora, Dib, seguro te agrada-, no porque ya sabes que no me gusta mucho verla y… no.-recalco su pareja ante las preguntas.-Necesito hacer algo…

-Zim, no tengo tiempo…-empezó Dib viendo a Zim con ojos cansados.-No dormí bien anoche…

-¡Pero Dib-gusano!-dijo Zim con una mueca y parecía poner una especie de puchero, con los cuales hacia caer a Dib, algo había aprendido de los humanos y de Dib. Lo cual le era útil.

Nadie se resistía a los pucheros –Ni siquiera Dib, porque era de mente débil- y Zim podía usar eso en su beneficio. Dib miro el puchero e hizo muecas, mientras negaba tercamente de que no iba a ceder en lo que Zim le pidiera. Quince minutos estaba maldiciendo entre susurros el que fuera humano y cediera tan fácilmente ante los pucheros de Zim, mientras caminaban por la ciudad.

Además de que siempre, siempre se dejara fastidiar por él. Pero bueno, eso se ganaba por amarlo.

* * *

**Hola! Feliz año nuevo! Aun es 31 aqui y seguramente en otras partes aun lo es o ya es 1ero pero bueno, solo me queda desearles un feliz año, aqui tienen mi regalo que es el vicio 16 y en enero sera el 17 asi que preparense me quedare un poco mas por aqui, disfruten la cena con sus familias y no se excedan con pirotecnia, si tienen perros cuidenlos y a los niños pequeños tambien**. **Entonces no me queda mas que decir... Disfruten su vicio!**


	17. Chocolate

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece a mi, gracias.**

**

* * *

30 Vicios ZADR.**

**17. Chocolate.**

A Dib, desde que era pequeño, le encantaba el chocolate, aunque era dulce y marrón, y venía en varios tipos: con avellanas, con leche, entre otras. El seguía comiéndolo y Zim no podía entender como el tonto humano podía comer una cosa que para él se veía totalmente repugnante y aun así verse tan… tan…

_Excitante._

Las mejillas verduzcas de Zim se colorearon de un leve color rojo al pensar en ello, porque había visto a Dib comer chocolate, ya fuera en la cafetería de la escuela o en su casa. Y el entre todos esos humanos idiotas. Era el único que producía reacciones que no podía considerar normales en su cuerpo, ya que su corazón latía como loco y se sonrojaba como un semáforo cada vez que veía que Dib se lamia los labios con su lengua para quitarse el chocolate y eso no le gustaba.

Ya que cuando hacia eso tenía que comprobar los latidos de su corazón que se calmaban después de que el humano terminaba de comerse aquella cosa marrón.

Buscó y buscó en varios libros de enfermedades humanas, para saber si no tenía ninguna enfermedad contagiosa que se le había pegado al llegar a la tierra y eso que ya llevaba tres años en ella; y no había nada en ellos que le sirviera, fue con la enfermera de la escuela, pero esta le dijo algo que no le gusto.

-¿Entonces puede decirle a Zim que tiene?-dijo Zim con cara malhumorada después de explicarle a la amable enfermera humana sus "síntomas" que le daban en esos momentos de cuando observaba a Dib.

La enfermera rio suavemente ya que ciertamente su expresión se había vuelto dulce al escuchar los síntomas- Pues resulta querido, que esos síntomas que tienes son por culpa del amor-dijo con suavidad la mujer y Zim la miro con cara de duda.

-¿Amor?-pregunto confundido el alíen viendo a la mujer.

-Sí, amor-dijo la enfermera sonriendo aun más ampliamente hacia Zim.

Zim le miró confundido, pero salió de la enfermería, sin decirle gracias a la mujer; esta río al pensar en la juventud de ahora que no sabían que era el amor. Y el irken empezó a buscar en varios libros de la biblioteca de la escuela, sobre aquella cosa llamada amor; y sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante las cosas que hallaba.

"_Amor son sentimientos e actitudes involuntarias y desinteresadas, siendo el resultado, una emoción basada en la atracción y la admiración de un sujeto hacia otro, que puede ser o no ser correspondido. Intensificando así las relaciones interpersonales entre un sujeto y otro que partiendo de su propia insuficiencia, desea el encuentro y unión con aquel que ha juzgado su complemento para su existencia."_

Eso quería decir… ¿Que le atraía ese humano apestoso de Dib? Zim después de leer del amor, empezó a maldecir mentalmente a Dib y a su maldita fascinación por el chocolate.

Y en parte a si mismo porque después de averiguar sobre el amor, siguió observando en silencio él como el humano seguía comiendo aquella cosa llamada chocolate, y no le importo las reacciones de su cuerpo, ya había aceptado la verdad. Y si le atraía Dib, pues seguiría observándolo y admirando en silencio, como devoraba el chocolate.

Zim sonrío con malicia, mientras Dib que era ignorante de las miradas de Zim, consumía su segunda barra de chocolate con gula.

* * *

**Hola! Este Zim es un pervertido, no lo creen? Pero eso lo hacer ver lindo, aunque al final de este vicio parezca un acosador. Pero bueno, es el primer vicio del 2011 y yo ya comence clases, no iba a dejarlos sin vicios, asi que ya estamos a cuatro pasos mas de llegar al vicio 20, espero que sigan aqui cuando eso pase, porque ustedes me inspiran subir estos vicios aqui, sepan que estoy haciendo otro fic, aunque ya es mas de accion, aun asi puede que mi mente slashera ponga un par de cosillas, ya veremos. Igual seguire con mis vicios, con mi vida escolar y con este fic y respondiendoles a ustedes, sois las mejores. Asi que solo me queda por decir, que disfruten el vicio!**


	18. Tabaco

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece a mi, gracias.**

**

* * *

**

**30 Vicios ZADR.**

**18. Tabaco.**

Zim miro con el ceño fruncido al humano con el cual había empezado a compartir hogar, el Dib-humano se había ido de su casa con la cual vivía con su familia ya que a sus ahora dieciséis años había caído en las tendencias normales en los adolescentes humanos. El irken consideraba esas tendencias como repulsivas, así como siempre había considerado a los humanos de igual manera, aun a Dib. Pero en opinión personal de Zim, Dib no era _tan_ repulsivo. Y él no quería que la única persona que había considerado como un igual, empezara a ser como los humanos que odiaba.

Ya había cambiado de ropas, usaba ropas enteramente negras y a veces las combinaba con blanco o azul, sus lentes los había cambiado por contactos aunque era muy poco que los usaba ya que la mayoría de las veces tenía sus lentes comunes. Zim no se quejaba mucho de los cambios del humano, algunos los veía buenos, otros… no tanto, aunque él no era nadie para controlar a Dib ¿O sí?

Pero si había un enemigo peor para el, era el tabaco.

Cuando Zim recordaba esa cosa, hacia una mueca de asco, su base estaba apestando en el humo de ese papel de nicotina que, según le había dicho ese tonto de Dib, era una especie de droga humana. Y el olor volvía loco al irken, ya que el humano se aprovechaba para fumar esa cosa cuando él no estaba, aunque Zim no era un santo ya que sus altos nunca jamás volvieron a contactarle después de informarle que su misión era una gran mentira.

Decir que estuvo enojado, era poco. Ya que prácticamente estaba rojo de la ira, que enloqueció, fue a Irk y asesino a sus altos a sangre fría, se supone que eso había hecho rabiar al resto de su raza, pero Zim ahora era alto, así que el crimen no importaba, ya que Zim era alto y había matado por el puesto –aun si la intención había sido pura venganza-

Pero Zim se había negado al puesto supremo y simplemente se quedo en la tierra, ya que ni toleraría estar en un planeta que lo había desechado y le había dado la espalda. Además la tierra ni Dib le habían dado la espalda a alguien como él. El irken lo consideraba como una buena venganza y esperaba que tal vez un día esos idiotas vinieran a suplicarle que volviera y tomara el cargo.

Dib le había visto como un igual y aunque el irken no lo reconocería ni en muerte, eso le halagaba. Zim salió de sus pensamientos observando al humano que se veía distante y ambos estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala.

Dib ya se había fumado su tercer tabaco del día, pero después de ese, Zim con una mueca le ordeno que dejara de fumar ya que por él había abierto las ventanas ya que el humo le estaba volviendo loco y el humano no reclamo solo hizo un sonido de que había entendido y se hundió en el sofá comiéndose un caramelo para quitar el sabor a nicotina de su boca.

Zim frunció el ceño a Dib viéndole analíticamente más exactamente viendo su boca y se acerco a él, el humano solo le miro con una ceja alzada preguntándole con la mirada que quería pero antes de que dijera algo, el ex- invasor se le arrojo encima besando sus labios metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca a la vez que Dib trataba de apartarlo, pero jadeaba suavemente porque entre la pelea de lenguas donde el caramelo era lamido por ambos, aunque lo negaran la sensación se sintió increíble.

Aun si ambos sabían que eso era un beso y además de ser el primero para los dos. Ambos se separaron con un jadeo y el caramelo ahora estaba en la boca de Zim y Dib le miro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas pero luego paso a malicia arrojándose sobre Zim besándole nuevamente para quitarle el caramelo.

Aunque ambos lo negaran, sabían que entre los dos había una tensión sexual palpable, tal vez por eso Dib había comenzado a fumar, para olvidarse de lo que sentía al ver a Zim, aunque era difícil porque ahora compartían casa…

Pero eso que importaba.

Dib por eso y más seguiría fumando tabaco, pero muy poco… solo para hacer rabiar a Zim aunque ya no lo consideraría necesario porque ya había tentado a Zim y así sus hormonas estarían calmadas. Si, aunque Zim lo odiara y Dib lo fumara… ambos sabían que ahora el tabaco se había ganado un punto positivo de su parte.

* * *

**Hola! Me extrañaron? Seguro que si, he de admitir que esta semana ha sido horrible y las dos que siguen seran asi tambien, espero estar viva para cuando llegue al vicio 20 por lo menos. De este vicio no hay mucho que decir mas que... tengo algo con Dib fumando y siendo rebelde, Zim en este vicio me salio completamente OOC por eso es que no estaba ni convencida ni lo estoy aun de como quedo, pero no lo puedo ni quiero cambiar, fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza y asi se queda, pero bueno... disfruten!**


	19. Porno

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, gracias.**

**

* * *

30 Vicios ZADR.**

**19. Porno.**

Zim no había visto una revista más rara en toda su vida, había visto a unos chicos que cuchicheaban en el jardín de la escuela debajo del árbol en el cual él se subía a descansar hasta que volviera entrar a ver clases, pero esos chicos se habían sentado debajo del árbol sin notar que él estaba descansando en una de sus ramas. Podía ver a mujeres humanas en distintas poses y sonrisitas raras; y estaban mostrando todo su cuerpo; y veía a los chicos mirar a las mujeres mientras cuchicheaban sobre lo geniales que se veían.

E inclusive vio con curiosidad como se excitaban ellos mismos con sus propias manos viendo aquellas fotos de mujeres humanas y Zim no entendía mucho de ese acto. Entonces sonó la campana y aquellos chicos huyeron con rapidez y Zim miro atentamente como uno de ellos escondía la dichosa revista en su mochila. Sonrío con crueldad, ya que un par de minutos después y sin que el chico se diera cuenta, Zim se había llevado la revista con él y se había encerrado en un cubículo del baño.

La ojeo millones de veces, pero nada; no hacia los mismos movimientos que hacían esos chicos que gemían como locos cuando veían a las mujeres, seguía sin entender que tenían esas mujeres humanas plasmadas en ese papel, para que gimieran como locos. Zim frunció el ceño y tiro la revista fuera del cubículo, cansado de ella; Zim ignoro que alguien afuera del cubículo ya había recogido la revista y salió como si no hubiera hecho nada malo del cubículo.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí humano tonto?-pregunto Zim con burla al ver al humano, que sostenía la revista y tenía una expresión de incredulidad y sus mejillas estaban muy rojas. Zim se pregunto si no estaría enfermo, Dib se volteo hacia él con la misma expresión de incredulidad y el irken sintió que le estaba diciendo "¿Estás loco verdad?" y lo miro con neutralidad.

-E-esto es… ¿Qué haces tú con esto Zim?-pregunto Dib con la voz temblorosa, Zim repentinamente se pregunto porque el apestoso de Dib se veía tan nervioso por una simple revista de humanas desnudas.

-Zim solo la estaba ojeando, gusano… tampoco es que a Zim le interese ver humanas desnudas-dijo Zim con seriedad, expresándose con la verdad- Puedes quédatela…

-¡No puedo! ¿Es que no sabes que estas revistas no se pueden traer al colegio? ¡Ni siquiera podemos comprarlas! ¡Somos menores!-reclamo Dib con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y agitando la revista hacia Zim- ¡¿Es que no sabes sobre las revistas pornográficas?

-¿Revistas pornográficas?-pregunto Zim con duda, ciertamente no entendía nada, ¿Qué eran revistas pornográficas? ¿Acaso esa revista que se había robado era una "revista pornográfica"?

-¿Es que no sabes lo que son alíen idiota?-pregunto con burla Dib mirando al alíen y la dichosa revista pornográfica seguía en sus manos.

Zim se sonrojo al saber que Dib había dado en el blanco, pero Zim no se dejaría vencer por ahora.- ¿Y que tiene si Zim no lo sabe?-pregunto desafiante hacia Dib.

-Pues eso indica que no podrías hacerte pasar por un adolescente normal, ya que a los adolescentes humanos les excita este tipo de revistas-dijo el humano aun con burla ante Zim.

-Pues eso a Zim no me importa, a Zim ni le gustan ese tipo de revistas, no le ve el sentido a que los adolescentes humanos miren ese tipo de revistas-dijo Zim observando de arriba y abajo a Dib que este se sintió paralizado ante su mirada-Cree que hay algo mejor que las mujeres humanas…

-¿Y eso es…?-pregunto Dib con curiosidad mientras tragaba saliva y miraba al irken, empezando a retroceder hacia atrás lentamente.

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo… _Dib_?-susurro Zim con suavidad mientras miraba a los ojos al humano y este seguía mirándolo como si jamás lo hubiera visto y se sonrojaba como semáforo.

Zim se estaba acercando más a Dib y este ya se sentía acorralado al sentir la pared detrás de él, el corazón de Dib latía con rapidez sintiendo la respiración de Zim en su rostro. Pero le miro con un atisbo de valentía en sus ojos mientras asentía, ignorando los pensamientos de que se había condenado a sí mismo.

Zim sonrío aun más ampliamente y mostraba en su mirada aquella malicia que extrañamente lo hacía más atrayente a los ojos de Dib.-Tu me pareces más interesante que esas humanas…-susurro con tono sensual mientras daba un rápido beso en los labios a Dib, que este no reacciono ante el shock que habían causado las palabras del alíen en su cabeza, pero cuando este profundizó el beso quiso apartarse pero Zim ya había puesto sus manos sobre su cabeza y el ciertamente sin darse cuenta ya se había perdido en el limbo de sus hormonas y correspondía con torpeza al beso, sintiéndose como una especie de colegiala indefensa.

Solo cuando sintió la boca de Zim besando y lamiendo su cuello con lujuria, y una de sus manos enguantadas deslizándose bajo su camisa recupero la cordura- E-espera…-susurro en voz baja, mientras jadeaba al sentir la lengua de Zim recorrer su cuello-N-no… esto no debería ser…

Y la campana volvió a sonar, recordándoles a ambos que seguían en un baño escolar, en una escuela y que todos podrían verlos; Zim gruño mientras se apartaba de Dib y este se sostenía sus muñecas, mientras estaba bastante sonrojado.

-Si quieres seguir esto que acabamos de hacer, ven a la base de Zim después de la escuela-susurro Zim siendo escuchado por el humano que lo miro con agitación y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas seguía ahí, Zim lo miro de reojo mientras sonreía con malicia y se iba finalmente del baño.

Dib suspiro mientras caía lentamente al suelo, respirando con agitación e ignorando la excitación y el deseo que sentía aun en su cuerpo por aquel beso. Se paso una mano ausentemente quitándose los cabellos que le caían en su frente que estaba sudada. Y ahí en un lado, estaba la maldita revista que había empezado todo, Dib la ignoro mientras salía del baño después de calmarse. Aunque ciertamente después de clases, si había ido a la casa de Zim y no era precisamente por las tareas, sino a practicar los métodos de la revista porno.

Y Dib maldijo a la tierra por crear el material porno.

* * *

**Los dias de actualizacion seran los fines de semana, gente... Porque el viernes de la semana siguiente, su servidora acaba clases finalmente y como es la semana final, tengo al menos una exposicion, y tres pruebas escritas y una oral -aunque la profe me dijo que si sacaba buena nota en esa exposicion, no haria la prueba para esa materia, asi que debo esforzarme el doble- por lo cual el materia de estudio es muuuy tedioso y largo. Y el sabado me tomare mi tiempo para dormir y relajarme, mas que no tengo nada que hacer. Ejem, acerca de este vicio, seguro que esperaban lemon, lo siento, pero para eso estamos a dos vicios mas. En este vicio, dan ganas de preguntarse si Zim se ve asi de lindo al no saber de pornografia o pensar que estuvo fingiendo too el tiempo -porque nadie que no supiera del porno podri abesar asi- Pero bueno, disfruten!**


	20. Escribir

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece a mi, gracias.**

**

* * *

30 Vicios ZADR.**

**20. Escribir.**

A Dib le gustaba escribir, largos y largos archivos de sus opiniones acerca de las cosas paranormales y que se encontraban guardados en su computadora. Pero no solo eso, también escribía de su vida, como una especie de diario. Solo lo hacía cuando estaba muy estresado y muy triste.

Sus ojos ámbar miraron nuevamente la pantalla de la computadora ignorando que ya pasaba de medianoche y seguía escribiendo compulsivamente. Estaba triste, solo lo estaba, había dormido hace rato y había despertado de una cruel pesadilla, no las odiaba las tenía desde muy niño, estas habían sido la razón de que se inclinara a lo paranormal desde muy pequeño.

Pero esta había sido extraña, porque había soñado con el mismo y con alguien con quien nunca pensó imaginar.

Zim.

Zim.

_Zim._

El nombre se repitió como un eco en la cabeza de Dib, como si el nombre fuera una especie de tabú o rezo en su cabeza, Dib negó el pensamiento moviendo su cabeza, escribiendo en su computadora el contenido del sueño.

Había soñado con Zim estando en un laboratorio a punto de ser cortado para ver sus entrañas, y por él, pero… ¿Por qué el sufría tanto por ver los ojos tristes, aterrados y llenos de decepción del alíen?

¿Es que había hecho algo malo? ¿No era eso lo que él quería? ¿Y qué era lo que él, Dib quería? Dib se tomo la cabeza con sus manos desordenando más su cabello, desconociendo sus propios pensamientos. El nunca había hecho eso de ver los órganos alíen, solo lo había visto en televisión en sus programas favoritos, y él como tal solo quería imitarlos.

"_No entiendo el porqué, en el sueño me dio mucho arrepentimiento y tristeza que él me mirara así; es mi enemigo, entonces… ¿Por qué me daba tristeza de que me viera con decepción? ¿Es que en el sueño hice algo para que me odiara?_

_¿Es que acaso me he vuelto loco? Ni me entiendo a mí mismo, ciertamente a mi cabeza le encanta torturarme con estos sueños raros…"_

Dib releyó nuevamente lo que había escrito, eso definía como se sentía; en el fondo pensó que no quería que Zim lo mirara así, nunca… si llegaba a verlo así el no sabría qué hacer. El humano guardo el archivo en su computadora, sabiendo que nadie más que el podría leerlos, ya que sus archivos estaban bien protegidos que ni siquiera Zim los llegaría a leer. Días después, Dib volvió a la computadora pero solo escribió una única cosa en la entrada del diario que había creado.

"_Ahora sé porque eran esos sueños, eran porque me confesaban algo de lo que yo mismo no me di cuenta hasta ahora…_

_Que lo amaba, me entristecía que me viera así porque lo amaba… por eso es que no podía dormir._

_Pero los entendí cuando vi a Zim hoy, mi corazón latió como en el sueño cuando lo vi, mis ojos lo miraron con tristeza, el me miro, pero no me dijo nada._

_Y extrañamente me sentí herido, me sentí realmente herido… y nunca, nunca me había sentido así…"_

_Al menos diré lo que siento aquí y ahora…_

_Te amo… Te amo Zim"_

Dib guardo la entrada, mientras miraba la computadora con tristeza, al menos había dicho sus sentimientos a través de su pasatiempo.

La escritura.

Y la amo mas, cuando Zim lo beso en una de sus peleas. Culpándolo por contaminar su mente de estúpidos sueños y sentimientos extraños que solo pasaban cuando lo veía. Dib sonrío ampliamente cuando guardo el ultimo escrito en su computadora que solo decía…

"_Te amo, humano tonto… siéntete afortunado._

"_Yo también te amo, tonto irken y tu también debes sentirte afortunado"_

"_Fue lo que nos dijimos mutuamente al ver las estrellas, y ahora me siento malditamente feliz como nunca lo había estado en mi vida"_

Si, el ahora se sentía feliz, y todo gracias a la escritura.

* * *

**Hola! Aqui estoy actualizando de nuevo, con el vicio veinte, esto quiere decir que estamos a diez de terminar, pero no se desesperen, aun tengo mas tablas para publicar, eso si las quieren leer, bueno seguro que si quieren, asi que primero terminemos esta, su servidora ya esta oficialmente de vacaciones, pero se va la semana siguiente de viaje, asi que se asegurara de poner el vicio veintiuno antes de irse.. y hablemos ahora de este vicio, bueno es un ZADR cursi, cursilon, asi que no puedo decir nada realmente, solo que Dib parece un poeta aqui, ejem, gracias a quienes comentaron en el pasado vicio, el fic llego a 66 comentarios, algo que me gusto mucho, ademas de la gente que me agrego a mi a sus autores favoritos y esta historia a sus historias favoritos, en verdad es un honor que hayan tomado en cuenta esta humilde historia, espero por lo menos que siga asi hasta que saque mas historias de este fandom del cual me encariñe demsiado.. disfruten el vicio y esperen el veintiuno, porque habra lemon en el!**


	21. Violencia

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece a mi, gracias.**

**

* * *

30 Vicios ZADR.**

**21. Violencia.**

Zim miro desde su asiento hacia la derecha, buscando en uno de los asientos a alguien a quien conocía, pero su vista encontró solo el vacio en el asiento que buscaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

¿Una? ¿Dos? ¿Tres semanas?

Zim ya había perdido la cuenta, el humano pestilente de Dib no había asistido a clases de nuevo. Llevaba mucho tiempo faltando a clases, su padre ya había denunciado su desaparición a la policía ya que no había llegado ni a su casa a dormir. Y nada, de nada habían encontrado los policías.

E inclusive se llevo a la posibilidad de darlo por muerto si no aparecía, aunque Zim le decía al humano ese tipo de insultos él nunca había deseado que muriera o desapareciera; al menos sin que el supiera el porqué de esto. Aunque solo se admitía a si mismo que estaba preocupado, muy preocupado por Dib.

Zim, tenía en su base los periódicos en los cuales anunciaban la desaparición de Dib, pero nadie se había comunicado para decir si lo habían visto. Zim no podía crear algo para rastrearlo ya que no había hecho ningún aparato para espiar a Dib en las cosas que llevaba encima y eso le frustraba; tenia deseos de encontrarlo, no sabía el porqué solo quería, _deseaba,_ encontrarlo.

¿Era eso mucho pedir?

El timbre sonó indicando que ya era tiempo de irse a casa así que salió de la escuela, estaba lloviendo, Zim maldijo suavemente al clima pero se había puesto su pegamento especial y Gir al menos le había dado una sombrilla antes de irse a la escuela en la mañana que estaba soleado. Zim abrió la sombrilla, mientras caminaba por el camino y sus pensamientos solo se desviaban a alguien.

Dib.

Dib.

_Dib._

Casi podía sentir que el nombre tintineaba frente a sus ojos en letras difusas, Zim ignoro eso y aun entre la lluvia paso por un callejón por el cual nunca había pasado antes miro con seriedad a la gente que estaba en el callejón y que perfectamente le ignoraban. Pero cuando estaba a punto de irse, un gemido adolorido llamo extrañamente su atención, vio a alguien arrodillado y con una extraña cosa negra en la cabeza, al parecer estaba inconsciente, Zim se acerco con precaución a esa persona.

Y cuando la movió, al menos para ver si estaba herido, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, esa cara… ¡El la conocía! ¡Era Dib! Zim miro en shock al humano que ciertamente no se veía muy bien.

Tenía rasguños en su cara, y gemía bajito por el dolor, esto lo comprobó Zim cuando lo movió, la cosa negra en su cabeza era su gabardina… El irken no sabía cómo reaccionar ¡El había encontrado a Dib! Su corazón latió por la felicidad de finalmente haberlo encontrado. Medito que hacer ahora, perfectamente podía llevarlo al hospital, pero sentía que si iba ahí le preguntarían si realmente era él quien había dejado así a Dib y el no tenía ganas de que lo tacharan de pandillero (Aunque no hubiera hecho nada malo). Lo más lógico por ahora si no quería preguntas, era intentar curar a Dib en su base hasta que este despertara y pudiera hablar con él.

Zim cargo a Dib en su espalda, ciertamente en el crecimiento él había logrado llegar a la altura de Dib, pero nunca había intentado cargarlo, pero se le hizo muy fácil. Camino con lentitud, con el humano en su espalda y despareciendo el sombrío callejón detrás de los dos. Hasta que llegaron a la casa verde con techo rojo que era la base del irken. Zim entro despacio a su base, subiendo hasta una habitación que tenia arriba y lo recostó en la cama, este gimió levemente al sentir en su espalda la suavidad de la misma.

El alíen busco vendas y cosas de primeros auxilios para curar al humano, que siempre guardaba al menos para curarse a sí mismo. Zim le quito las ropas con lentitud a Dib, mirando incrédulo aquellas heridas que se mostraban en su pecho, moratones y cortadas en donde se veía la sangre ya seca; Zim sintió las ganas de vomitar al oler el olor de la sangre seca.

Zim unto varias pomadas y cremas cicatrizantes en las heridas, para luego vendarlas; el humano apenas hizo muecas de incomodidad mientras seguía inconsciente. Zim trago saliva al ver que ahora le tenía que quitar los pantalones al humano, se mordió el labio mientras sus manos temblaban y miraba de reojo mientras le bajaba el pantalón.

Cuando termino no deseo haberlo hecho, estaban los mismos moratones morados y verduzcos en aquella piel que era pálida, junto con las cicatrices, pero algo llamo la atención de Zim y separo con lentitud las piernas del humano. Y el corazón de Zim termino por partirse del dolor que sentía, era sangre, y esa sangre provenía de la entrada de Dib. El irken trago saliva ignorando el dolor de su corazón mientras intentaba limpiar y curar con varios cuidados la entrada de Dib y las heridas de sus piernas siendo ya vendadas.

Zim suspiro mientras cubría al humano con las cobijas de la cama y ponía su ropa doblada a los pies de la cama, se sentó en una silla mientras miraba al humano que comenzaba respirar normalmente y solo gemía entre sueños por la incomodidad de las vendas.

¿Qué le había pasado a Dib en ese tiempo en que desapareció?

¿Y quién podría haberle hecho algo tan cruel, como herir su cuerpo?

Zim gruño entre dientes, sintiendo que cuando encontrara a quien sea que le hubiera hecho las heridas a Dib el mismo lo mataría. No admitiría a nadie más que a si mismo que apreciaba a Dib, pero podía admitir que no quería que nada de esto le hubiera pasado a él. Toco con su mano enguantada la frente de Dib quitándole algunos mechones que caían sobre su cabeza, mientras velaba sus sueños con sus ojos rojos ya que se había quitado el disfraz después de entrar a la base.

Dib no despertó sino hasta tres días después y Zim estaba con el después de clases, como siempre, a su lado y sin su disfraz. El humano de ojos ámbar, miro con confusión el lugar donde se encontraba, no le era conocido, volteo su rostro hacia un lado aunque con mucha lentitud porque su cuerpo seguía estando cansado. Y ahí había alguien a quien él conocía, ojos rojos, piel verde y antenas; era…

-¿Zim?-susurro con la voz ronca ya que para Dib se sentía como que no había hablado en días.- ¿Eres tu… verdad?-pregunto con la voz temblorosa esperando que no fuera otro sueño y aun siguiera ahí con su captor.

-Sí, soy yo-susurro Zim con una pequeña sonrisa y mirando a Dib con ¿Ternura? ¿Aprecio? El humano no lo entendía, ¿Desde cuándo Zim le miraba así? Miro de reojo su cuerpo, no tenia ropa encima, solo unos bóxers limpios y muchas vendas en su cuerpo, donde estaban sus heridas… ¿Zim lo había curado? Pero… ¿No lo odiaba?-¿Cómo… como estas?-dijo tranquilamente mientras miraba de reojo a Dib.

-Bien-respondió automáticamente Dib, aunque en su interior "Bien" era lo último que sentía. Asco, repulsión, dolor, odio, tristeza, confusión, miedo… Dib tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza que no podía expresarlo con palabras y que solo podía responder que estaba bien para que nadie supiera sus problemas.

-Ya veo…-dijo Zim con la voz tranquila, mientras seguía mirando al humano con sus ojos rojos, como examinándole para saber si lo que decía que era verdad, una de sus manos enguantadas fue hasta la frente de Dib para intentar retirarle un mechón de cabello que tenia pegado a su frente pero no noto la expresión aterrorizada del humano, hasta que este aparto de un manotazo, la mano de Zim.

Fue un momento muy tenso, ambos se miraban, Zim miraba con sorpresa al humano y Dib tenía una mirada aterrada como si… _temiera_ de Zim. El corazón de Zim latió por el dolor que sentía ¿Dib le temía a él? Nunca había intentado dañarlo así, aquellas cosas de hace tres años solo eran rencillas infantiles y jamás se atrevería a mancillarlo de esa forma. Aparto con lentitud su mano, siendo perseguido en sus pensamientos por esos ojos ámbares aterrados. Dib siguió mirándolo pero su expresión dejo de ser aterrada, aunque aún seguía mostrando nervios en sus ojos.

-L-lo siento…-susurro el humano con la voz temblorosa mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, el sabía que Zim no se atrevería a lastimarlo, ¡Lo sabia!, pero no podía dejar que le tocara… se sentía sucio y asqueado de si mismo que no podía dejar que nadie lo tocara-P-por favor… s-solo no me toques… por favor, Zim…-dijo con suavidad y la voz aun temblorosa, sentía que quería ponerse a llorar ahí mismo, pero no podía, no enfrente de Zim, no quería quebrarse delante de él.

La mano de Zim que aun seguía en el aire, regreso para posarse en su pecho, mientras su mirada rojiza se oscurecía por la tristeza. Se levanto con lentitud mientras miraba de reojo al humano, que estaba empezando a temblar mientras seguía abrazándose a sí mismo. Dib ya había empezado a llorar, ignorando si era observado o no, pero sus sollozos eran bajitos, se sentía totalmente solo, tenía miedo y sentía que no quería que nadie más lo tocara.

Ignoro que alguien lo estaba abrazando y que ponía su mano en su cabeza acariciando sus cabellos, mientras seguía llorando y diciendo entre hipidos que era su culpa, que todo era su culpa. El no sentía nada mas, solo culpa, miedo y mucha, mucha soledad en su interior; deseando que nadie más se acercara a él, nadie. Zim era quien abrazaba a Dib, no soportaba escuchar los leves sollozos del humano, que hacían que su corazón se encogiera más del dolor que sentía; el humano no reaccionaba ante los abrazos de Zim solo seguía llorando sin importarle el mundo exterior.

Zim pasó semanas haciendo lo mismo, ya que el humano no podía dormir y si lograba hacerlo despertaba al rato gritando y suplicando que lo dejaran en paz. Las semanas seguían pasando, de alguna forma la hermana de Dib, Gaz, ya sabía que su hermano estaba con Zim y el irken tuvo que soltarle todo con mucha rapidez. Ciertamente extrañamente la mirada de Gaz que casi siempre tenía los ojos cerrados se mostraron con una ira suprema, a su manera ella demostraba que amaba a su hermano, aunque fuera retorcida; y Zim se sintió extrañamente como si hubiera aterrizado en un mundo alternativo cuando ella le pidió que cuidara a su hermano el tiempo suficiente hasta que tuviera este el valor de regresar a la escuela; ella hablaría con su papa diciendo que ya habían encontrado a Dib.

Zim, solo asintió ante las palabras de la humana, mientras subía a atender a Dib que ciertamente ya no estaba tan deprimido como antes, pero al menos ya confiaba lo suficiente en Zim para no temer de su presencia y había logrado contar cosas de aquel día en que había desaparecido; aunque Zim no quería que le contara algo así. Zim se sorprendió al entrar, ver la habitación vacía y la ventana abierta, su corazón se acelero; mientras salía con rapidez al buscar al humano y sin su disfraz, pero afortunadamente era de noche y además no había nadie en las calles que lo notara.

Lo peor fue cuando empezó a llover, al irken no le importo, solo quería encontrarlo, encontrar a Dib; el humano, el humano que había cambiado su vida, sus sentimientos. La lluvia quemaba su piel dejando marcas crueles en sus mejillas, el gimió un poco por el dolor pero siguió corriendo, pero entonces cayó en un charco, no le importo si estaba manchado y quemándose la piel por la lluvia.

Tenía que… no, más bien _querí_a encontrar a Dib. Sentía que si no lo encontraba no aclararía aquellos sentimientos que atormentaban a su corazón. Y que dolía cuando el lloraba, que reía cuando el reía. Se levanto del charco mientras seguía corriendo hasta llegar a un parque solitario, donde había una figura balanceándose en un columpio sin importarle que se mojara o no, Zim lo miro de reojo y sabía que era Dib, cuando levanto la vista mostrando una mirada de tristeza hacia el cielo.

Zim se acerco a él con rapidez, ignorando sus heridas por la lluvia que aun seguía dañándolo y miro al humano con neutralidad, este levanto la vista y vio a Zim frente a él, miro hacia otro lado, sentía vergüenza de mirarlo a los ojos, sentía que le reclamaría el haberse ido. Pero nada, no escucho los reclamos del irken, solo sintió un cuerpo cálido, acobijarlo con ternura y una mano acariciando sus cabellos. Los ojos de Dib se abrieron con sorpresa, para que luego se entrecerraran dejando salir lágrimas de tristeza y de frustración hacia sí mismo por preocupar al irken.

Pero necesitaba pensar, necesitaba aclararse esos sentimientos que empezaba a tener por Zim, el había hecho en varios días que confiara de nuevo y se abriera, pero aun tenía miedo, cuando esos sentimientos de aprecio y de confianza pasaron a algo más, mucho más profundo que a Dib le daba miedo profundizar más su aprecio hacia el irken ya que no quería que él se atreviera a hacerle lo mismo que le habían hecho antes. El sabía que Zim no lo haría pero… tenía miedo, estaba aterrado del mundo y el irken había sido su salvador, aquel salvavidas al que el desesperadamente se aferraba aun buscando la paz en su interior.

Dib siguió llorando con fuerza tratando de liberar aquel miedo infantil que tenia ante el mundo y apretaba sus manos que estaban aguantadas con fuerza en la ropa de Zim y respiro profundo para poder hablar entre lagrimas- Lo siento… s-solo necesitaba… pensar, quería estar solo…-dijo Dib mordiéndose el labio, odiando su debilidad.

-Está bien, no importa-susurro suavemente Zim abrazando mas a Dib contra su pecho, este levanto la vista observando las quemaduras en el rostro de Zim y Dib recordó que los irkens no podían estar bajo el agua y Dib se sintió conmovido ya que a Zim sin importarle eso había salido a buscarle bajo la lluvia. Se quito su gabardina negra y se la puso a Zim en la cabeza para que la lluvia no le afectara y evitara quemarle más el rostro; imaginando el dolor que tenía el alíen por las quemaduras.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Dib después de ponerle la gabardina a Zim y lo miraba con preocupación en sus ojos.

Zim sonrío con burla-Tonto humano, se supone que esa es mi pregunta; Yo estoy bien estas quemaduras no son nada para Zim, me curare rápido.-dijo mientras veía a Dib con expresión maliciosa.-Ahora te lo pregunto a ti… ¿Estás bien, Dib?

El humano se sonrojo, aunque esa no era la primera vez que oía su nombre; ya que Zim le llamaba por su nombre desde que ambos habían dicho que era mejor dejar las rencillas atrás, aunque Zim solo le decía tonto o pestilente humano cuando estaba enojado o bromeaba con él. Pero a él le encantaba, le gustaba como se oía su nombre en los labios del alíen y deseo secretamente que dijera su nombre más seguido.-Estoy bien…-dijo Dib aun sonrojado mientras miraba de reojo a Zim.

Zim sonrío con suavidad, mientras se levantaba y aguantaba la gabardina con una de sus manos, cubriendo su cabeza; mientras el humano apretaba con las suyas la otra mano tridáctila del alíen. Ambos fueron caminando de esta forma a casa, caminaron por unos minutos así hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la base de Zim donde Dib se estaba quedando hasta que pudiera ir a la escuela, Zim fue el primero que se detuvo en la puerta, mientras Dib que tomaba con sus manos la del alíen lo miro con duda.

-¿Zim?-pregunto preocupado Dib ya que Zim se había detenido en la puerta y solo estaba parado ahí con su gabardina negra sobre su cabeza protegiéndolo de la lluvia que aun seguía cayendo con fuerza.

-Dib… lo siento, pero no puedo contener más este sentimiento, no sé que mas hacer…-susurro Zim mientras se giraba hacia Dib mostrando una mirada dudosa y muy triste; el humano no entendía el porqué de esa mirada hasta que sintió a Zim acercarse más a él.

Una pequeña parte de si mismo le dijo que corriera lejos y se escondiera, la otra solo le dijo que se quedara ahí y esperara paciente. Y eso hizo, esperar pacientemente, se aparto de sus pensamientos cuando sintió unos labios cálidos contra los suyos, que estaban fríos por la lluvia que caía sobre él, el cerro sin darse cuenta sus ojos mientras correspondía a aquel beso y ponía sus manos en el cuello del alíen y este las ponía en su cintura acercándolo más a él.

A él no le importo nada mas, sentía que Zim debía besarlo, que era algo correcto y que EL quería que lo hiciera. Atrajo a Zim mas a él queriendo profundizar el beso, mientras sentía las manos de Zim acariciar su espalda por debajo de la camisa y el contacto se sintió cálido a pesar de que sus cuerpos estaban fríos por la lluvia.

Ambos se separaron con lentitud, mientras se miraban con deseo y entraban a la casa para refugiarse de la lluvia, para volverse a besar otra vez con lujuria y subían lentamente las escaleras entre besos que a ninguno de los dos le importaba chocarse contra algo y llegaron al cuarto mientras Zim recostaba a Dib en la cama quedando el encima del humano.

-¿Estás seguro?-susurro el alíen mirando al humano con duda en sus ojos rojos.

-Sí, no me importa; hazlo ya-dijo Dib mirando con una sonrisa a Zim, mientras este volvía a besarlo para después bajar sus labios hasta su cuello y el humano comenzaba a jadear sintiendo que los lugares donde Zim lo besaba se sentían bastante calientes.

Dib no se asusto cuando Zim le quito su camisa, porque el sabia que esto estaba bien ya que ambos querían, gimió con fuerza al sentir la lengua del alíen lamiendo su pecho y besando sus tetillas; sus manos se aguantaron de las sabanas, mientras movía sus caderas y suplicaba por mas. El tampoco aguanto y pasaba sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Zim, acariciando su espalda y su pecho con sus manos; mientras tallaba sus caderas contra las de Zim. Sintió sus manos bajando sus pantalones, lo dejo hacerlo, al fin y al cabo el quería hacerlo y termino por quitárselos el mismo quedando en un rincón de la habitación.

Mientras el mismo con sus manos, le quitaba a Zim los suyos y este también se dejo quitárselos; el humano era ahora quien besaba al irken acariciando todo su cuerpo con deseo, y con sus uñas rasguñaba con violencia la espalda de Zim, dejándole marcas indicando que era suyo. Sentía a Zim besando sus cicatrices ya curadas, pero que estaban ahí recordando algo pasado; Dib ya no las odiaba si hacían que Zim cuidara y besara su cuerpo con esa ternura que hacia latir a su corazón de esperanza; movía sus caderas con emoción deseando que Zim entrara ya en el.

Este al parecer había entendido su emoción ya que había reído con diversión, mientras que Dib le había hecho un pucherito; que desapareció cuando sintió algo cálido alrededor de su miembro y arqueo su espalda con placer viendo que el alíen se había llevado su pene a su boca para masturbarlo con lujuria. Dib gimió cada vez mas alto, mientras sentía la lengua y los dientes del alíen, morder y lamer todo su miembro, y el solo podía gemir, jadear y rogar por más. Abrió sus piernas dando más acceso, mientras movía sus caderas excitado y el irken, movía su lengua al ritmo de las embestidas. Después de un par de lamidas y mordidas más, el humano se corrió con un gemido sonoro en la boca de Zim, y comenzaba a respirar agitado mientras Zim se tragaba con deleite toda su semilla y limpiaba los residuos de semen en su miembro.

El humano jadeo bajito, mientras volvía a excitarse sin quererlo por las lamidas, y al parecer Zim ya lo había notado ya que enrosco su lengua en su miembro aunque este ya estaba limpio e inserto con cuidado uno de sus dedos dentro de la entrada de Dib, este dio un pequeño gritito de molestia al sentir aquel dedo, pero las chupadas de Zim a su miembro hicieron que se relajara permitiendo que aquel dedo lo invadiera entrando y saliendo y pronto fueron dos más los que se unieron.

Dib no podía parar de gemir y jadear, mientras el placer y la lujuria recorrían su cuerpo, haciendo que sudara, mientras movía sus caderas haciendo que los dedos entraran más en él; pero dio un pequeño gruñido al ver que los dedos se iban de su interior, miro de reojo a Zim y deseo no haberlo hecho. Este se estaba lamiendo y chupando los dedos que había metido dentro de su entrada con deleite y el no pudo mas sino que excitarse más por la escena, mientras sus piernas eran separadas por las manos de Zim después de que este dejara de lamerse sus dedos y se acerco mas al humano; este puso sus manos en el cuello de él, mientras cerraba los ojos esperando mas.

Entonces, Zim empezó a entrar con lentitud dentro de Dib, este apretó sus ojos ya cerrados mientras empezaba a sentir dolor, pero Zim beso su pecho para relajarlo, y Dib intento concentrarse en aquellos besos y se relajo, dejando que Zim siguiera entrando mas en el. El irken entro completamente en Dib, aun dando leves besitos en su cuerpo para relajarlo, aunque sabía que ya lo estaba; espero un rato mas y el humano como leyéndole su pensamiento movió sus caderas como diciéndole que se moviera… y eso justamente hizo, empezó a moverse despacio, disfrutando sentir el interior del humano presionando su miembro y ronroneo suavemente ante el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Dib gimió suavemente al sentir a Zim comenzar a moverse dentro de sí, sintiendo que su corazón latía como loco, rasguño con sus uñas la espalda de Zim mientras sentía que este comenzaba a acelerar el ritmo de las embestidas siguiendo el movimiento de sus caderas, el jadeo y gimió con mas placer al igual que Zim lo estaba haciendo. Ambos se sentían más unidos que antes, Dib pensó que tanto placer no era normal, pero no le molesto, abrió más sus piernas sintiendo como Zim embestía su interior con más fuerza y escuchando sus jadeos y gemidos. El humano gimió fuertemente cuando sintió que el irken tocaba algo en su interior, que lo hizo ver estrellas y sentirse mareado por el placer que lo invadía.

El irken sonrío con malicia, mientras se movía con más rapidez en el mismo punto, escuchando los gemidos y jadeos del humano mientras un hilito de saliva bajaba por sus labios y sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas de placer; Zim lo beso con lujuria en sus labios y aun lo embestía con fuerza, sintió al humano corresponderle mientras movía sus caderas por el contacto. Dib gimió aun más fuerte, mientras sentía la mano de Zim acariciando su miembro, su cuerpo sudaba y se arqueaba hacia atrás por el placer recibido, y que ciertamente se sentía bien y correcto. Araño la espalda de Zim con placer sintiendo cerca el orgasmo este siguió embistiéndolo con rapidez sintiendo el orgasmo.

Ambos se corrieron simultáneamente, Dib se corrió en la mano de Zim y este dentro del humano; ambos respiraron agitados mientras Dib se recostaba en la cama, dio un pequeño sonidito de molestia al sentir a Zim salir de él, pero no dijo nada mientras inconscientemente su cuerpo su acercaba a él queriendo ser abrazado, y este como siempre hacia cuando el humano tenia pesadillas lo abrazo con fuerza. Dib suspiro, mientras se abrazaba mas a él, le gustaba estar así de alguna forma le hacía sentir querido… ¿Pero que eran ahora? Dejaron de ser enemigos ya, y eran ahora algo cercano a amigos, pero los amigos no hacían "esto" porque si.

-¿Qué es lo que somos ahora Dib?-susurro la voz de Zim en su oído, sacando por un momento de sus pensamientos al humano, el lo sabía, sabía lo que eran… Él lo aceptaba, pero… ¿Ambos podían hacerlo? Se abrazo más a Zim, tratando de saber que decir y qué hacer.

-Pues, ahora somos… como una pareja-dijo Dib con suavidad, sintiendo como su corazón latía aun más fuerte al decir la palabra "pareja" y sabía que solo podía definirla así.

Zim no dijo nada, ya sabía sobre las parejas humanas, escucho los latidos del corazón del humano, que latían acompasados al suyo y pensó que no era malo ser pareja del humano. Beso la frente del humano, atrayéndolo más hacia él. Sintiéndose extrañamente en paz consigo mismo y que después de tantas cosas violentas finalmente pudieran estar juntos.

Zim sonrío suavemente, encantado de que tuviera al humano bajo su control para defenderlo de la violencia del mundo.

Si, el lo defendería por siempre.

* * *

**Hola! Se que han pasado poco desde el vicio 20, pero tengo que acelerar porque el domingo debo viajar y el sabado estare ocupada empacando con mi mama, asi que les traigo hoy viernes, este cursi, largo y con un lemon, el vicio 21 que obviamente se llama violencia y tiene a Zim como seme y Dib como uke, espero que no les afecte el cambio y ahora que lo veo, Dib puede parecer OOC, me disculpo por eso y miren que cuando hice este vicio me informe baaaastante, ademas estamos a ocho vicios de mi favorito y a nueve de cumplir con el titulo de treinta, adivinan cuantas paginas tiene este vicio? Ocho, solamente y como todos los treinta estan en un solo archivo son en total ciento catorce paginas (114) asi que esperen pacientemente hasta que lleguemos al vicio 29, que es mi bebe y es el maaaas largo de sus hermanos, mientras disfruten este vicio bonito!**


	22. Dinero

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece a mi, gracias.**

**

* * *

30 Vicios ZADR.**

**22. Dinero. **

-¿Qué es esto, Dib-larva?-pregunto Zim mostrándole a Dib un billete verde mientras estaban sentados juntos en el sofá de la casa del primero, ya que el humano ahora acostumbraba mas a ir ahí que a la suya propia.

Dib miro el billete con una ceja alzada y luego vio a Zim con cara de "¿Estas bromeando, verdad?" –Es dinero, Zim… los humanos lo usamos para comprar nuestras cosas…

-¿Dinero?-susurro el irken mientras asimilaba lo que le decía el humano cabezón de manera pensativa.- ¿Entonces con esto se puede comprar cosas como comida o ropa?

Dib asintió rápidamente viendo que Zim había entendido su explicación.-Si, exacto… con él se compran cosas materiales importantes para nosotros como la comida o la ropa…

Zim sonrió malicioso pensando al parecer en algo que a Dib le pareció como un plan malévolo y sintió en el fondo que no debió hablarle jamás del dinero.

-¿Puede Zim entonces comprar la tierra con este dinero?-pregunto inocentemente viendo a Dib, mientras se acercaba mas a él para verle a los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso es algo imposible, la tierra no se vende!-dijo Dib rápidamente viendo a Zim como si hubiera dicho una locura –lo que si era- ¿Comprar la tierra con dinero?

Pues los humanos eran avariciosos y compraban casas lujosas, animales e inclusive personas –claro que esto último de manera ilegal- que no sería raro para Dib si algún día oía un disparate como que la tierra se podía comprar. Vio la mirada resignada de Zim notando que el plan que sea hubiese pensado no hubiera funcionado –mas porque tal vez Dib le detendría aunque él decía que le importaba poco, la tierra lo odiaba, así que el ahora también la iba a ignorar al menos se lo había dicho así al irken-

-¿Y personas si…?-volvió a preguntar Zim viéndole fijamente y con una sonrisa inocente, pero Dib conocía a Zim perfectamente que podía ver el brillo malicioso en sus ojos rojos.

-Sí, pero está prohibido en algunos lugares de la tierra, en otros no.-dijo Dib viendo a Zim con una ceja alzada preguntándose porque estaba tan interesado en esas cosas.

Lo supo días después cuando ese malévolo, loco e idiota irken se atrevió a comprarlo –si a comprarlo- dejando una gran cantidad de dinero a su hermana menor que veía entretenida el dinero porque había sido ella quien le vendió ya que necesitaba dinero para su nuevo juego. Dib solo miro de manera asesina a Zim en todo el camino a la base de este, pero ágilmente un beso de este lo callo antes de que protestara.

Al menos se consoló a si mismo pensando en que al menos para Zim valía algo más que un montón de dinero.

* * *

**Hola, gente! He regresado de mi viaje, han sido unas dos semanas horriblemente agitadas, tuve internet pero la lap no tenia word y eso era lo unico malo, en lo demas hice lo de siempre, leer fics y estar en otras cosas, aun asi estoy feliz de estar en casa y de ocuparme de mis cosas, asi que lo primero que hago es ofrecerles un vicio corto y divertido para compensar la ausencia, ademas me alegra decir que ya superamos el fic mas popular de la seccion de Zim con los comentarios, me emociona mucho que nuevos lectores me agreguen a mi a sus autores favoritos y a mis historias de Zim a sus favoritas y que especialmente esta la hayan puesto en sus story alerts, son unos amores! Y mas al decirme que escribo bien, me suben los colores y el ego... pero bueno, espero que los lectores asiduos de mis vicios, vuelvan aqui ahora que he regresado y que los nuevos se animen a comentar, que no muerdo y amo los comentarios. Me queda por decir que disfruten el vicio!**


	23. Soñar

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece a mi, gracias.**

**

* * *

30 Vicios ZADR.**

**23. Soñar.**

Soñaba con muchas cosas, cuando estaba en comidortia, soñó con ser invasor y conquistar planetas para los más altos. Pero ciertamente salir de comidortia era lo que más anhelaba.

Cuando salió de ahí y se escabullo para la misión de invasión de Ruina inevitable, fue feliz porque lo habían tomado en cuenta y lo mandaron a conquistar la tierra. Y valiéndose de su inteligencia y superioridad ante los humanos apestosos, intento "convivir" con ellos para descubrir debilidades de ellos. Y ya tenía tres años "conviviendo" ahí, y honestamente empezaba a gustarle la tierra, tenía más cosas de las que había anhelado al principio.

Había tenido más aventuras desde que había llegado a la tierra haciendo su vida más activa, tenía a alguien al que consideraba un enemigo. Dib, el humano, el humano apestoso que había descubierto e impedido todos los planes de Zim desde que él había llegado a la tierra; pero a Zim le gustaba, porque le hacía sentir vivo y le importaba, haciendo que Dib fuera el único que viera entre sus riñas lo agradecido que estaba por hacer sus sueños más efímeros.

Aunque solo podía admitirlo con insultos, ya que en el fondo tenía miedo como para admitir en palabras lo importante que era Dib en su vida; y eso era rebajarse mucho ante él. Porque admitiría que amaba a la tierra, que aunque todos fueran idiotas le tenía cariño al lugar; y mas a Dib en el fondo había empezado a considerarlo como una especie de amigo, mucho mejor que ese Keef. Y eso era mucho por parte de Zim. Y sonrío con sinceridad, al saber que ciertamente al humano parecía atraerle, ya que había sido él quien lo había besado en los labios después de una riña.

Y ahí Zim ya sabía que el dicho de "Soñar no cuesta nada" era completamente cierto.

* * *

**Hola gente, ya me extrañaban, lo se, pero les traigo vicio corto hoy, los que seguiran seran mas largos, promesa! He decidido la opcion de desactivar los anonimos, se que a mucha gente le disgustara, pero entenderan que la decision tiene importancia, aun asi les agradezco los comentarios hasta ahora, el fic es popular en la seccion en español de IZ y me hace muy feliz, aun si dicen cosas malas de mi, pero que conste, yo hago oidos sordos a eso porque ya ando acostumbrada, lo de la deactivacion, es para evitar mas comentarios asi. Espero que lo entiendan y ahora disfruten el mini vicio.**


	24. Control

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece a mi, gracias.**

**

* * *

****30 Vicios ZADR.**

**24. Control.**

Dib se jactaba en su mente de poseer el suficiente control y paciencia sobre sus acciones, ya fueran del tipo observar y espiar a Zim; pensando en que seguramente el irken tenía un nuevo plan para dominar la tierra, o soportar que todo el mundo no le creyera cuando intentaba decir que Zim era un alíen.

Pero más perdía la paciencia, cuando le sonreía con maldad retándolo a que la perdiera, lo que sucedía casi siempre la mayoría del tiempo. Aunque eso era cuando tenía doce, aunque al menos ahora no se insultaban tanto en la escuela; y ciertamente si se peleaban era en rincones escondidos. La fachada de adolescentes maduros, ante todo. Aunque cuando nadie veía seguían siendo los mismos. Y eso a él le gustaba porque le agradaba sentirse como un niño de nuevo. Pero lo que paso después ciertamente hizo que su control volara al espacio.

De acuerdo, que Zim hubiera intentado acorralarlo contra una pared y que el sintiera que ciertamente estaba haciendo calor, cuando el lugar tenia ventanas donde pasaba la brisa; hacía pensar a Dib en que las reacciones de su cuerpo, como que aquel sonrojo y el latido de su corazón se debía a un parasito que Zim podía haberle metido en su cuerpo durante el almuerzo.

Pero cuando acerco su rostro al suyo y con aquella mueca de superioridad que Dib siempre tenía ganas de quitarle a golpes, ahora se le antojaba especialmente… _ sensual._ Dib se sonrojo mas al pensar en que esa mueca ahora se le antojaba de ese tipo y trato de buscar aquel control que tenia, pero nada, ese control se había desvanecido tan rápido, que sentía que si hacia algo su cuerpo no le obedecería. Y ciertamente no le obedeció, porque comenzó a temblar levemente mientras sentía el aliento de Zim más cerca de su rostro y la cara más roja que un semáforo.

-¿Qué te pasa tonto humano? ¿Es que tiemblas por la presencia del gran Zim?-dijo Zim con una sonrisa cruel al ver el temblor del humano y que pensó que era de miedo hacia él.

¿Temblar? ¿El? ¿Por su presencia? ¡Ni muerto!, Ese fue un pensamiento que pasó por la cabeza de Dib entre aquellos sentimientos que lo confundían por la cercanía del alíen, al menos por aquellas palabras parte de su control había regresado.

-Yo no tiemblo por ti, tonto irken-dijo Dib con una sonrisa de burla queriendo enojar a Zim para que se apartara de él, tenía que aprovechar que había podido hablar para evitar pensar en lo de antes- Además apártate ya de mí, no me gusta esto.

Pero Zim se acerco más a Dib con una mueca de enfado en su rostro, más concretamente a sus labios y Dib ciertamente se pego mas a la pared queriendo desaparecer con ella.

¿Es que Zim por esta vez no podía irse?

Dib trago saliva agitado, sintiendo la respiración al hablar Zim de quien sabe qué cosa pero que sonaba a algo como "Tu no le ordenas a Zim que hacer pestilente rata" pero el ya había olvidado todo. Y repentinamente hizo algo que tuvo que encerrarse en el baño el resto del receso, lo beso, si, el lo beso. Su control se había ido a volar al sentir la respiración de Zim en sus labios y lo había besado, no sabía si era para callar su perorata o simplemente porque se le antojaba tentador sentir el sabor de la boca de Zim o acercarlo más a él.

Pero más le impresiono el que este le correspondiera, aunque después de recuperar el control que creía perdido empujo a Zim, ignorando si este le reclamo o no, mientras su cara estaba bastante roja y ciertamente sentía bastante vergüenza siquiera de ver al irken a los ojos. Y por eso estaba encerrado en un maldito cubículo de baño y maldiciéndose en silencio por perder su control de esa manera.

Pero el que después viniera Zim al baño, abrir de una patada su cubículo en donde se encontraba sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro con las piernas recogidas y apoyando su cabeza sobre ellas, con sus manos a los lados, acercarse a él con una cara de neutralidad total y volverlo a besar con fuerza en sus labios y que él le correspondiera, era algo sorprendente. Ciertamente su control era débil ante Zim, y más si se atrevía a besarlo de esa manera después de todo; Dib sabía que solo su control caía ante Zim y no le importaba dejarlo de vez en cuando si le besaba así.

Sonrío en el beso, mientras se acercaba mas a Zim, pensando en que era bueno tener a alguien que le hiciera perder el control.

* * *

**Hola, hola! Espero que esten bien, yo si lo estoy, digo con resignacion que mis vacaciones ya se acaban, el lunes empiezo clases, despues me voy a operar la vista y tomare reposo, que ni me dejaran acercarme al pc, asi que les regalo el vicio 24, faltan cinco para el 29 y se que les pido mucho, ya que vengo alardeando de el desde hace no se cuantos capitulos, pero calmense y amen a los 28 anteriores, que son buenos, y leanlos mucho xD pero bueno, este de Control, es algo que creo les gustara, tiene un poquito de... humor? Si, supongo, y de cosas perv, tal vez. Asi que muchas de ustedes seguro se regodean, les doy este vicio y la siguiente semana, seguro les traigo el 25 -con suerte debo actualizar antes de marcharme- ejem, disfruten el vicio, anonimos, sorry, aun no quito el coso, pero por los hits, comprendere que me han leido :D**


	25. Labios

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece a mi, gracias.**

**

* * *

30 Vicios ZADR.**

**25. Labios.**

Había sido un juego. Siempre era todo como un juego, pero aun así era un juego que ambos jugaban por las sensaciones que les causaba a los dos.

Nadie los veía y lo hacían, porque era prohibido. Pero les gustaba esa sensación. La sensación que era el chocar sus labios con los del otro. Adoraban los labios del otro sin más y se encontraban con una pasión y deseo infinitas como si hubieran pasados años sin encontrarse en un simple beso.

Las respiraciones jadeantes siempre se sentían sobre los labios calientes del otro…

Siempre ansiando otro beso y de sentir los labios del otro.

* * *

**Hola! Vicio cortito, pero descuiden, como se que no se comformaran con esto, en minutitos les pongo desde este hasta el 28, asi cuando regrese, les pondre solo el 29 y el 30, asi muchas de ustedes se preguntaran porque tanto secretismo, pero bueno, solo les digo que lo esperen pacientemente, cuando regrese de viaje, vere si me dejan acercarme al pc -a la vez que trato de recuperar los tres dias de clase que vaya a perder- para publicarlo, leer sus comentarios a gustito y todo eso. Disfruten la tanda de vicios de hoy!**


	26. Amor

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece a mi, gracias.**

**

* * *

30 Vicios ZADR.**

**26. Amor.**

Amor.

Cuando pensaba en esa palabra, el se preguntaba que significaba. En irk no le dieron amor, después de todo, el había sido capaz de ver las miradas de desprecio que todos los de su raza le mandaban a sus espaldas o que inclusive se lo daban directamente. Pero el obviamente las ignoraba.

Quería deshacerse de esas miradas.

Por eso se esforzaba, pero casi siempre –no, más bien siempre- no le salía todo bien.

Pero no era momento de hablar de las fallas de sus planes, sino de otras cosas y esta vez era el amor. Sabía que era un sentimiento humano de esos que tanto detestaba, lo veía en todos lados, humanos y humanas tomados de la mano y dándose miradas que a él lo que le hacían era enojar. Pensó rápidamente, si el amor ponía así a los humanos, el podría hacer que ellos le _amaran _a él y podría así esclavizarlos y dominarlos de una vez.

Así que lo hizo, leyó todo sobre el amor -Eso incluía todo, desde libros de psicología y ciencia hasta novelas literarias y las películas románticas de la televisión que tuvo que ver junto a GIR y que al menos era mejor que estar viendo a ese mono verde- y entonces decidió hacerlo por el método de la ciencia y fabrico un perfume que tenia "feromonas" que como había leído en un libro de ciencias era aquel gen que hacía que los humanos se enamoraran entre sí.

Y aquella mañana se lo roció al estar en la escuela, los efectos fueron inmediatos, en un par de minutos todos sus compañeros de clase le miraron intensamente, Zim los ignoro pero en el fondo estaba feliz de ver que tenía la atención de todos. Menos, de EL. Zim miro hacia la otra esquina del aula, viendo a su enemigo mortal…

Dib. El humano que había arruinado cada uno de sus cuidadosos planes y había evitado que conquistara ese asqueroso planeta desde hacia tanto. Ni siquiera le estaba mirando, aun cuando se había puesto el perfume especial para su plan. Seguramente lo habría previsto… como siempre.

Dio un gruñido bajo, cuando llego la hora de almorzar y todos ya estaban en la cafetería comiendo su almuerzo, Zim era uno de ellos repentinamente estaba pellizcando su almuerzo –el cual era asqueroso como siempre- y al minuto siguiente una manada de chicos y chicas se le acercaron a la mesa, mirándole de una manera demasiado _interesada._

Y eso era un poco aterrador para él, solo que no lo demostró. Dib apenas y le veía de reojo pero cuando Zim ponía su mirada ante él cuando los demás se desvivían en halagarle, la desviaba. Y el irken se pregunto en que estaba fallando su plan con Dib ya que el y la rara de su hermana -aunque jugando videojuegos como estaba, nada la distraía- no caían bajo el efecto de su perfume de feromonas.

Después del almuerzo decir que no había sufrido altercados, era mentir.

Porque aparte de que ahora medio mundo en la escuela –y fuera de ella al parecer- expresaban un _obsesivo_ amor hacia él, las chicas aparte de estar sonrojadas le pellizcaban de las mejillas, le abrazaban mimosamente y le decían halagos muy _pervertidos_. Los chicos eran más directos y le decían cosas aun mas pervertidas e inclusive podría jurar que unos cuantos colaron sus manos bajo su ropa o pellizcaron su trasero. Espantado de que las manos asquerosas y llenas de gérmenes le tocaran así, se aparto rápidamente de ellos y se encerró en su base teniendo que usar su seguridad para patear –y efectivamente- a los humanos y rociarles un spray para confundirlos.

Lo que sirvió porque después se fueron bastante confundidos a sus cosas y el irken se permitió aliviarse de estar solo en su amplia base con su robot comiendo waffles desde la cocina ya que le oía comer desde ahí.

-Hola, Zim…-susurro lentamente una voz que hizo que Zim se estremeciera y se girara tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitió y evitando mostrar el susto en su expresión –aunque seguramente debía verse resquicios en sus contactos falsos-

Y al ver a su interlocutor su expresión cambio rápidamente de sorpresa y susto a enojo. Porque ya sabía quién era y no estaba precisamente feliz.

-¡DIB!-grito él con enojo rápidamente señalando con su dedo enguantado a su enemigo humano, que lo miraba frente a frente con una sonrisa que Zim admitía era _aterradora_ y era casi como _depredadora_.

Expresión que Zim no había visto nunca o no había notado exactamente, aunque Dib tenía una mirada siempre de enojo, ansia, emoción e ira cuando le veía a él y siempre decía que le iba a capturar para ponerlo contra una mesa de autopsias cosas que el irken ignoraba naturalmente después de tres años, el Dib-gusano no había cumplido con lo dicho y Zim no se encontraba vencido…

Pero tampoco ganador, como le había recordado una vez más, su mente siniestra.

-A mí tampoco me alegra verte, Zim.-dijo Dib en un tono tranquilo que no mostraba su enojo, cosa que inmediatamente extraño al irken, pero no dejo notar.- Pero tengo cosas _interesantes_ que discutir _contigo_.

Algo en las palabras de Dib, le decía a Zim que el humano no había venido precisamente a dar pelea sino a algo más que no sabía explicar o definir. Y tenía que ver con _esa _mirada que le estaba revolviendo extrañamente su squidly spooch de nervios o algo más. No lo sabía.

-¿Cosas? Sabes bien que YO, el gran ZIM no tengo nada que discutir contigo humano tonto.-dijo Zim de manera tajante, porque realmente no tenía tiempo ni ganas de soportar al idiota de Dib. Ya sabía que su plan de las feromonas no había salido como esperaba y lo menos que quería era tener también que escuchar los patéticos llantos de Dib que decía que lo iba a descubrir ante todos los humanos.- No me interesa lo que tengas que decir al respecto sobre ponerme en una mesa de autopsias, gusano terrícola…

Pero extrañamente casi como si le hubiera parecido un chiste, Dib solo sonrió ampliamente que inclusive dio unas pequeñas risas haciendo que el irken sin evitarlo le viera incrédulo.

-No voy a hablar de eso, Zim… es de algo que hiciste hoy…-dijo Dib de manera simple deteniendo a Zim de la mano ya que este antes le había pasado por el lado queriendo irse de ahí.

-¿Algo que hice hoy? Que yo sepa, no hice nada contra los humanos, Dib… estás viendo cosas donde no hay.- estableció el irken de manera seria, pero en su mente estaba confundido sin entender de que le hablaba el humano cabezón, el no había hecho nada que hubiera atraído la atención de Dib como robots o algo grande.

A menos que hablara de… ¡Las feromonas! ¡Pero si Dib no había sido afectado! ¡¿Cómo podría haber sospechado de ellas?

Dib soltó la mano de Zim ahora viéndose frente a frente y un par de milímetros les separaban del otro.- Seguramente ya lo sabes, Zim... y vine para _arreglar _ese problema…-dijo en aquella voz extraña que sin evitarlo estremeció como se acercaba mas a Zim que instintivamente retrocedió a la vez que el humano avanzaba.- No tengas miedo, Zim… no dolerá mucho…

Zim solo retrocedió más y más mientras Dib daba más pasos hasta encontrar la pared contra su espalda y al humano frente a él tan pegado a su cara que sentía su respiración sobre la suya y al parecer su squidly spooch había decidido revolverse mucho mas ante el acercamiento de una manera que nunca había hecho.

- ¿Por qué Zim tendría miedo de ti, humano insignificante?-dijo Zim rápidamente ignorando los pensamientos de su mente que SI tenía miedo de Dib.- No puedes hacerle nada a Zim…

-¿Ah sí? Pues eso es lo que tú crees…-susurro Dib con una sonrisa maliciosa hacia Zim y termino la distancia entre ambos uniendo sus labios con los suyos.

Y todo lo que el irken estaba pensando desapareció de su mente tan rápido como si una larva absorbe-pensamientos se los hubiera quitado, mientras sentía como el humano lo besaba con necesidad y ansia que solo al sentir las manos de Dib en su pecho bajo su ropa, abrió su boca cediendo al beso y dejando que su lengua explorara su boca. Y fue aun más intenso para Zim que se sintió morir con tantas emociones en su cuerpo y que finalmente su squidly spooch se había ido a tomar vacaciones porque no lo sentía en su cuerpo el cual se sentía _caliente_ y demasiado.

Además de sentir algo duro contra él, que sin darse cuenta dio un gemido ahogado lo que hizo que Dib se pegara mas a él y sintiera su lengua en su boca, como el no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, uso la suya la cual enredo la lengua del humano deteniéndola y sus manos enguantadas sin darse cuenta se enredaron en el cuello de Dib porque le gustaba la sensación que sentía ante ese contacto de labios, que mas bien los humanos llamaban beso.

Sintió después como su ropa finalmente se deshacía ante sus ojos quedando desnudo ante el humano, se avergonzó un poco y debió mostrarlo en su rostro porque el había vuelto a besarle inmediatamente como para calmarle algo que sirvió, además de poner sus piernas alrededor de su cintura aunque mas estaba enfocado en lo adormilado e hipnotizado que lo hacían sentir los besos de Dib como para darse cuenta de que estaban por tener sexo.

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya daba gemidos de dolor y placer al sentir como los dedos de Dib le preparaban para luego penetrarle de una estocada y empezar a embestir salvajemente su interior mientras el daba gemidos y jadeos diciendo su nombre y el cómo se pegaba mas a la pared y escuchaba los igualmente gemidos de Dib susurrando cosas extrañamente _excitantes _sobre él.

Sus manos se aguantaron con fuerza a la espalda del humano, mientras sentía como el mismo se corría con fuerza después de un buen rato entre sus vientres y a la vez como Dib se corría con fuerza en su interior. Ambos jadearon agitados, mientras caían lentamente hasta el suelo y seguían abrazados contra el otro para ordenar sus pensamientos sobre lo que acababan de hacer.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto, humano?-susurro Zim al recuperar el aire perdido ante la –no iba a negarlo- sesión placentera de sexo con Dib, pero una cosa que lo confundía era porque Dib quiso de repente tener sexo con él.

-Ya te lo dije, porque quise, eso es todo Zim.-dijo el humano en tono serio, pero el irken intuyo nervios en el tono de su voz.

-No lo creo…-dijo el irken de manera sincera viendo a Dib, este se sonrojo.-Si es algo que hubieras querido, lo hubieras hecho antes o es que… ¡Supiste del plan de Zim! ¡Y fueron las pestilentes feromonas las que te hicieron hacer eso!-exclamo rápidamente en tono enojado. Aunque él no entendió porque debía enojarse, después de todo había sido sexo, no tenía que esperar que hubiera algo mas ahí, el era un invasor y no podía sostener debilidades minúsculas como los sentimientos.

Más si tenía alguno o algunos por Dib.

-¿Qué plan? ¿El que repentinamente media escuela se enamorara de ti y se te arrojara encima?-pregunto Dib con una ceja alzada mientras veía a Zim notando su enojo.- Te espié después y vi que usaste feromonas creando un perfume para atraer a los humanos con ellas… eso no te funcionaria porque ellos no te aman realmente… y además, serian unos animales. Lo que ya es bastante obvio si has estudiado nuestra evolución…

Zim solo se quedo viendo al humano como si este hubiera dicho que era un irken encubierto enviado por los más altos para arruinar sus intentos de conquistar la tierra y hacer que se quedara más tiempo ahí. Es decir, en shock. Aunque honestamente, hubiera preferido escuchar eso que oír como Dib se refería a su propia especie -aquella a la que decía proteger de el- de aquella manera tan despectiva, pero recordó que los humanos nunca habían tratado a Dib de la manera que debía aun si el había hecho lo imposible por salvarles de él.

Aunque Zim había admirado a Dib por la lealtad que le tenía a su especie ya que el también le tenía lealtad a la suya, aun si a ambos nunca los habían tratado bien ambas especies. Zim lo analizo poco a poco, sentía cosas por el humano que no creería sentir nunca. Sentía admiración por cómo vivía su vida, felicidad al ver como era el único que en calidad de enemigo le trataba como un igual y una extraña sensación de alivio cuando le beso.

-Claro que Zim ha estudiado su evolución…-estableció Zim remarcando lo obvio y ligeramente ofendido, cada invasor debía analizar la especie del planeta a invadir, tanto su evolución como costumbres. Y Zim lo había hecho a la perfección, aunque el humano siempre había corregido sus investigaciones.-Pero no has respondido mi pregunta… Zim sabe que ya sabias de las feromonas si ya dijiste que espiabas a Zim… así que… ¿Por qué tuviste sexo con Zim?

Dib desvió ligeramente su mirada y el irken podría jurar que vio sus mejillas rojas de la vergüenza y murmuro algo que Zim no pudo percibir muy bien mientras sus antenas se movían intentando percibirlo. El humano al parecer lo noto y hablo esta vez en un tono más alto y avergonzado.

-Te amo, Zim.-susurro en un tono más alto al cual las antenas de Zim se movieron y por la expresión de este parecía que lo percibió, primero puso una expresión de sorpresa y luego frunció el ceño.

Zim escucho la palabra como un eco… "te amo" eso no podía ser cierto, no sabía lo que era el amor pero lo había estudiado hasta el cansancio. Por eso había hecho su plan –ahora ya fallido- y escuchar que Dib le amaba ya era un disparate o una MUY mala broma.

-No Dib-cerdo, no digas eso…-empezó en un tono suave pero con un ligero enojo.-Tu no amas a Zim… es la maldita cosa esa de las feromonas que te están haciendo decir eso…

-¡No! No lo es, las feromonas me dieron más valor para venir aquí e iba a declararme pero en vez de eso tuve sexo contigo, lo siento.-explico rápidamente Dib mirando a Zim.- Tienes que creerme…

Zim solo miro a los ojos a Dib, estos siempre le habían dicho lo que el humano siempre sentía, si estaba feliz estos brillaban, si estaba serio y triste se oscurecían. Pero los ojos de Dib brillaban mas que se veían dorados y tenían un sentimiento que le costó reconocer, era intenso que hacía que él no pudiera dejar de ver al humano. Si Zim hubiera descrito una droga que hasta ahora lo había hecho un adicto, eran los ojos de Dib, cambiaban de color con sus emociones y adoptaban hasta el más intenso tono dorado, cosa que le gustaba mucho al irken.

-Mas te vale que sea así, humano…-susurro lentamente viendo a Dib de manera seria, como dando su aprobación, pero claro que eso no lo diría así nada más. Lo último que sintió fue como nuevamente el humano besaba sus labios, abrazándole con fuerza, pero Zim no se quejo solo se dejo hacer y le correspondió.

Después de todo, no era tan malo el amor… al menos, eso Zim lo sabía.

* * *

**Vicio lemoso para ustedes, y bueno, solo faltan dos para culminar esta tanda de hoy y dejar los dos ultimos para el final, sigan leyendo!**


	27. Deseo

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece a mi, gracias.**

**

* * *

30 Vicios ZADR.**

**27. Deseo.**

No pudo evitarlo.

Al verlo a los ojos prácticamente sintió el deseo surgir, que lo tomo de los brazos y le dio un beso muy intenso y cargado de deseo.

Mordió y beso sus labios y su cuerpo, escuchando con deseo sus gemidos de placer y excitándose ante su mirada que tenía el mismo deseo que la suya. Por eso, con el deseo bullendo dentro de su cuerpo –y en su erección- fue que le penetro dando fuertes embestidas con lujuria y deseo.

El deseo siempre era fuerte entre ambos, cuando se veían a los ojos durante el sexo. Era tan palpable que ambos lo disfrutaban.

Y mucho.

* * *

**Y solo falta el 28, la razon de porque subo todos estos vicios tan rapido, es porque se que en mi viaje, no tendre acceso a una pc en condiciones, la lap de mi hermano no tiene word y tambien que no me dejaran ni acercarme a una pc, ya que mi mama va a ser tan estricta que me tratara como invalida, aunque yo le digo que ya se que no podre acceder mucho al pc. Pero bueno, subo el 28 y espero que dejen comentarios para todos estos vicios.**


	28. Disfraz

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece a mi, gracias.**

**

* * *

30 Vicios ZADR.**

**28. Disfraz.**

-¿Y cómo me veo, humano?-pregunto Zim a Dib mostrándole su nuevo prototipo de disfraz para pasar desapercibido entre los humanos.

El aparato que usaba en su muñeca era un proyector con nanobots dentro en forma de reloj y reproducía la forma de lo que escaneaba de forma correcta y se sentía _real _porque era _real_. En este caso, Dib había sido a quien había escaneado el aparato. Así que literalmente estaba viéndose a si mismo enfrente. Aunque él no sonreía con malicia, ni hacia los mismos gestos exagerados de asco mientras Zim tocaba su cuerpo y decía cosas degradantes de él.

-Dib-cerdo en verdad deberías empezar a comer más, estas mucho más delgado que yo.-dijo Zim aun criticándole, mientras tocaba su vientre y examinaba sus piernas.-Seguro estas en los huesos, aunque no entiendo cómo es que corres rápido así como estas…

Dib puso los ojos en blanco al escucharle, pero se quedo mas en shock cuando su _clon_ –es decir, Zim disfrazado de el- se quitaba la chaqueta negra y la arrojaba al suelo y ahora se quitaba la camisa azul con la carita gris. El humano se sonrojo al ver la expresión de curiosidad de Zim –que se veía infantil teniendo el aspecto de Dib- y él como el irken tocaba interesado el pecho de Dib o más bien el suyo.

Diablos, esto si era confuso.

El punto era que estaba viendo prácticamente su propio cuerpo desnudo –aunque no era él quien se estaba desnudando- y a Zim con su expresión curiosa tocando su cuerpo. Y se sonrojo mas al escucharlo jadear, porque había estado acariciando sus tetillas con sus dedos y las había apretado ligeramente. Y digamos que la expresión que Zim tenía para ese momento, Dib deseó no haberla visto. Ya era raro ver tu propia expresión placentera cuando ni siquiera eras tú y excitarse por algo así.

-L-los humanos sí que son sensitivos al roce, como dicen esas clases de sexualidad ¿No Dib-tonto?-pregunto Zim de manera inocente mientras seguía tocando su pecho de manera nada _inocente. _

Y Dib solo podía observar sonrojado, como Zim estaba prácticamente _excitando _su cuerpo. Aunque de suerte, no era a el mismo a quien excitaba. Pero ese pensamiento solo hizo sentir extraño su pecho. Zim siguió tocando curioso el pecho de su nuevo disfraz y Dib casi grita al ver como los pantalones y las botas caían con el resto de la ropa quedando solo en unos curiosos bóxers azules.

-Hmm, tu cuerpo es interesante, humano…-dijo Zim con una sonrisa maliciosa y toco el trasero de Dib con sus manos.-Y inclusive tienes un buen trasero.

La cara de Dib al escuchar esto estaba entre el susto y la vergüenza. Aunque predominaba más la vergüenza.

-¡C-cállate! ¡Mi cuerpo es normal como cualquier otro!-dijo avergonzado hacia Zim y este solo rio de manera maliciosa.

-Si, si lo que digas, humano…-dijo Zim de manera desinteresada, mientras ponía una sonrisa maliciosa, que se veía extraña en el rostro de Dib a la vez que empezaba a bailar _sensualmente_.

Y Dib parecía a punto de darle algo, no sabía si un desmayo, aunque por la expresión de espanto, si que pensaba en ello. Aunque en otra cosa, también pensaba que si intentaba hacer eso se vería seguramente deleitable, porque Dib no negaría que su cuerpo era aceptable para un adolescente de quince años. Y cuando la mano de Zim bajo hasta sus pantalones, Dib creyó que ya había muerto de un paro cardiaco.

-¡Basta! ¡N-no tienes derecho a hacer esas _cosas _teniendo MI aspecto!-exclamo sonrojado deteniendo a Zim que le vio con confusión.

-¿Por qué? Si es interesante ver cómo reacciona…-dijo Zim mirando a Dib de manera confundida y con su mano entre sus pantalones –con lo cual sería como si Dib estuviera haciendo _eso-_

-Porque NO quiero que lo hagas.-dijo Dib simplemente sonrojado y mirando a Zim con el ceño fruncido.

-Si que te tensas fácilmente, humano…-dijo Zim simplemente de manera inocente ignorando la mirada asesina que le mando Dib por lo que dijo de él, para luego sonreír y acariciar lo que estaba tocando su mano sacando jadeos y gemidos de placer que hicieron sonrojar a Dib y luego se acerco a él.- ¿Pero sabes qué? Tienes un buen aparato reproductor entre las piernas, me pregunto si harás esos mismos sonidos que hice si lo toco así…

Dib al escuchar a Zim se le quedo mirando entre sonrojado y shockeado, mientras su labio temblaba por ello al recuperarse ya el irken estaba ya a unos pasos lejos.- ¡MALDITO IRKEN IDIOTA PERVERTIDO! ¡CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE, TE VOY A MATAR!-grito con fuerza bastante enojado.

Y las risas de Zim se oyeron en la base junto a las obvias amenazas de muerte de Dib en base a su coqueteo descarado por culpa de un disfraz.

* * *

**Y este es el ultimo de esta tanda de hoy, espero que los hayan disfrutado y que algunos les hayan hecho reir o hacer algun "aww" en mi opinion, creo que Disfraz los hara reir y Amor los hara decir "Aww" mientras que Deseo y Labios los dejara con ganas de mas, espero que disfruten este regalito que les dejo, cuando regrese les debere el vicio 29 y el 30 para terminar este fic de una vez... y tal vez publicar el resto de las tablas que tengo hechas, disfruten!**


	29. Infierno

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece a mi, gracias. **

* * *

**30 Vicios ZADR.**

**29. Infierno.**

Infierno.

Eso es lo que era ahora el lugar donde vivía, el cielo antes azul era rojo, los edificios y casas donde la gente vivía estaban destruidas; que solo podían refugiarse en las alcantarillas como crueles ratas. Y si tenían "suerte", podrían ser parte de los esclavos. Aquellos que eran tomados de los pocos humanos sobrevivientes que se escondían para evitar ser encontrados por la armada.

La armada Irken.

Si, los irkens habían logrado conquistar la tierra… ¿En cuánto tiempo? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro años? Eran cuatro, si, cuatro años.

Cuatro largos años, y el responsable de la invasión lo estaba disfrutando eso él lo sabía porque el lo conocía. Observo el lugar con sus gafas, milagrosamente intactas, solo tenían un pedazo de cinta adhesiva pegada en el medio del armazón de estas.

Sus ropas eran las mismas que cuando niño, aquella camisa azul con una carita gris raída y llena de polvo y con agujeros, sus pantalones negros ya obviamente rotos por las persecuciones que había hecho hasta que le habían capturado y botas del mismo color ya desgastadas de tanto correr en esos años de huida, su gabardina negra la usaba como manta en la cual estaba sentado, miro de nuevo con sus ojos vacios la celda en donde estaba.

El joven recordaba muy bien cómo empezó todo, un día en el cielo habían aparecido unas naves que el sabia que eran de irkens ya que él conocía muy bien a esa raza… no por nada lo había estando espiando a EL, a ese irken que comenzó el infierno y ahí había empezado todo, el podía recordar sangre, muchos gritos y gente corriendo. El intento ayudar, pero poco podía hacer, tuvo que huir viendo como los humanos que conocía y le habían visto como un loco siempre, estaban siendo o asesinados o llevados a las naves para seguramente experimentar con ellos.

Intento esconderse, protegerse, crear armas con las pocas cosas tecnológicas que tenia, obviamente no funciono, ni siquiera el agua les dañaba ya; porque los irkens habían sido capaces de crear un suero que se tomaban siempre para evitar que el agua les quemara. Así que el agua no funcionaba, además de que la tierra ya no tenía agua. De suerte en las comidas le daban un vaso de agua junto a un pan y pocas veces en buen estado; aunque casi siempre la comida era una especie de crema nutriente que venía en bolsas.

Se tallo los ojos quitándose las gafas para ello, ya había dormido antes pero aun así sus ojos le pasaban factura por estar siempre despierto. Tenía que estar alerta, si, alerta. Se toco con aire ausente la correa negra que ostentaba ahora en su pálido cuello; era un maldito esclavo. Al final, lo habían dejado de esclavo, esperando que su destino fuera ser vendido a un irken y que este hiciera lo que le complaciera con él.

Los esclavos servían para los irkens igual que los de la época colonial a los humanos; hacían sus tareas, seguían a su amo a donde fuera e inclusive entre otros esclavos se murmuraba que los usaban para hacer experimentos o los usaban de juguetes sexuales. El cuerpo del adolescente se estremeció al imaginarse al intentar ser tocado de esa forma por uno de esos irkens. Los odiaba, no dejaría que alguno de esos irkens le tocara si él no peleaba primero. Para tocarle, primero tenía que romper su voluntad.

-Dib…-susurro una voz suave al lado de su celda, las celdas de los esclavos no eran compartidas, estaban al lado de otras y por eso no se podían ver a los vecinos de estas sino era cuando salían a hacer trabajos pesados ya que en donde estaba era prácticamente una cárcel o en los momentos en que eran vendidos a sus nuevos "amos".

Amos.

Odiaba esa frase, porque indicaba que la tierra ya no era segura, que ya no existía más y solo quedaban ruinas.

-Dib... ¿Estás bien?-susurro nuevamente la voz, que era de mujer y Dib salió de sus pensamientos de odio para escuchar esa voz, que era la de su única amiga en esas celdas.

-Sí, estoy bien Isabella… no te preocupes.-dijo en tono tranquilo esperando calmar a la dueña de esa voz, a la que solo había podido ver pocas veces.

Hacia un año que había sido capturado como esclavo, Isabella ya estaba ahí cuando el ingreso, ya que ella había sido atrapada dos años antes que él. La había visto pocas veces cuando salían, era de cabello negro largo hasta los hombros, tenía ojos azules y piel muy pálida; para Dib parecía como una de esas muñecas de las jugueterías que habían estado en la tierra antes de la invasión. Para Isabella, ver a Dib, aquel adolescente de su misma edad, dieciséis años; que era alto, con ropas rotas, ojos color ámbar que se veían a través de unas gafas que solo eran sostenidas por la cinta adhesiva. Pero a Isabella le impresionaron más sus ojos, los ojos que mostraban odio por los irken y a la vez cansancio por seguir luchando.

Los ojos de un héroe.

Pero este era uno solitario, esto Isabella podía verlo en sus ojos cansados y tristes. No eran amantes o algo similar, solo buenos amigos. Isabella necesitaba alguien con quien charlar y Dib necesitaba de vez en cuando a alguien que le tranquilizara y le diera los abrazos que quería por las pesadillas que asaltaban su mente cuando ambos se veían en persona.

-Sabes que pasara en una semana… ¿No Dib?-dijo la voz de Isabela con un tono entre triste y resignado.

Lo sabía, claro que si… no era tan tonto como para no recordarlo. Era el día de la venta.

Era el día cuando varios irkens importantes en su planeta, ya fueran científicos, generales, sargentos o invasores recién graduados, venían a la tierra para llevarse por una completa suma de dinero irken a un esclavo humano para que les cumplieran sus caprichos. Para Dib era la tercera vez que iba a estar en este ritual, ya que cuando llego a las celdas por primera vez ya había pasado este día en cuestión y solo se hacia una vez al mes. Por suerte ningún irken lo había escogido a él en la que había estado antes, no sabía si era porque no les agradaba o simplemente querían dejar que se pudriera en esa celda al ver que él no era lo que buscaban.

No es que le importara, por el, podría morirse ahí mismo y ya.

Oyó nuevamente la voz de Isabella entre el silencio del lugar, que al menos le hacía sentir mejor porque el odiaba el silencio, ya que ahora le recordaba a muerte. Y decidió prestarle atención antes de que siguiera deprimiéndose más en sus pensamientos.

-Dib… si soy vendida a uno de ellos, no te deprimas por mi ¿Si? Ambos sabemos que este será nuestro destino… al menos hasta que alguien lo cambie.-dijo Isabella con voz resignada.

-No lo hare, espero verte cuando estemos afuera Isa-dijo Dib sonriendo suavemente al escuchar la voz de su amiga.

-Yo también, Dib, yo también…-dijo Isabella y no se escucho algo más de ambos adolescentes. Para ellos el silencio era suficiente.

La semana restante paso volando rápidamente, mientras los esclavos humanos sobrevivían a base de esa comida embolsada, y Dib, como humano que era, no podía seguir negándose las comidas. Y finalmente llego el día de la venta, Dib no sabía ni que día era, ni siquiera que año o que mes era, en las celdas no tenían calendarios y el no le preguntaba a los que custodiaban las celdas por la hora o el día que era, era una pérdida de tiempo, ya que alguien lo había hecho una vez y lo habían castigado fuertemente.

Solo sabía que una mano le levanto rápidamente de su "cama" (Si es que a un colchón en el suelo se le podía llamar cama) jalándolo de su celda, viendo como los otros que estaban en celdas contiguas a la suya salían también siendo arrastrados por los guardias. Vio a Isabella detrás de él, esta le dio una sonrisa suave animándole, Dib le miro y le sonrío rápidamente; mientras él y los otros esclavos eran llevados hasta una sala oscura. Dib como las otras veces que había estado en la venta, de una cruel patada cayó al suelo y sintió que le ataban algo al cuello y luego que algo lo jalaba de su cuello ahorcándole y el obligatoriamente tuvo que levantar su cabeza mostrando una mirada desafiante hacia la nada.

Dib miro de reojo a los otros humanos, unos se veían aterrados, esos eran los nuevos, otros se veían serios y resignados como Isabella, el era el único que mostraba coraje en su mirada. Tal vez por eso, ningún irken jamás quiso tomarle, porque querían a alguien más débil para dominar ya que estos se destacaban en dominar a los débiles. El no tenía tiempo para ser débil, si era valiente nadie lo tendría.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar las puertas abrirse donde varios irkens de gran importancia entraron en la habitación charlando sobre temas que no le interesaban para nada solo quería que terminara ya y luego irse a su celda a pensar nuevamente. Una figura encapuchada también estaba entre los irkens, era uno de ellos ya que unos lo veían y le hablaban con respeto como si fuera realmente importante; y hablaban en idioma Irk así que Dib no podía entender mucho de las conversaciones.

La mirada del encapuchado se giro ignorando a quien le hablaba y Dib había visto unos ojos como la sangre o el cielo actual en la tierra mirarle, que le eran bastante familiares. Había muchos irkens con ojos rojos, pero _esos_ ojos que había visto le producían varios sentimientos que él no podía reconocerlos todos. Cuando se fijo nuevamente, el encapuchado no le miraba más y estaba pendiente del irken con el cual hablaba; la curiosidad de Dib aumento más sobre aquel encapuchado.

Lentamente un irken que por sus ropajes blancos se divisaba que era un doctor fue entre los humanos buscando al que deseaba, paso de largo a Dib que le miro con el ceño fruncido pero luego sintió un jalón en su cuello y vio la mirada seria de su captor. Dib volteo la cabeza y le ignoro; este finalmente se había llevado a un chico mucho más bajo que Dib que no debía pasar de los trece años, dándole un pequeño saco a otro guardia que era el encargado de tomar el dinero recibido por los esclavos.

Todos los demás irkens pasaron en varios minutos, ninguno había escogido a Dib, al menos eso era algo bueno para él; ya que todos habían escogido mujeres o hombres adultos o menores. Su amiga Isabella había sido escogida por un invasor recién graduado, esta miro a Dib con una sonrisa prometiéndole con los ojos que algún día se verían y que debía ser fuerte.

Él le miro con tristeza y su amiga se marcho del lugar con su nuevo amo, Dib miro nuevamente el lugar, quedaban ya pocos irkens de los tantos que habían venido, y de esclavos solo quedaban diez, contándose el entre ellos. Entonces aquel encapuchado que había llamado la atención de Dib se levanto y este volvió a mirarlo de reojo, mientras se paraba frente al guardia al que se le era dado el dinero, Dib pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa de este y luego la inclinación de respeto hacia el encapuchado como si fuera de la realeza.

Dib siguió mirando a ese encapuchado con seriedad, mientras la curiosidad estaba en su cabeza preguntándose quién será ese encapuchado y porque todos los irkens le respetaban y le hablaban tan amistosamente; este iba pasando frente a los esclavos hasta que llego a él. Este se paro frente a él y Dib subió su cabeza, mostrando su mirada seria y valiente para demostrarle que no le temía, el encapuchado se agacho tomando el mentón del humano con su mano enguantada.

Los ojos ámbar de Dib chocaron con ojos color rojo sangre, que mostraban indiferencia, resentimiento y egocentrismo… Dib sabía que esos ojos los había visto, luego esos ojos le mostraron una mirada maliciosa y una sonrisa igual de maliciosa se formo en los labios del irken. Esa expresión fue el detonante para que los recuerdos de Dib reaparecieran en su cabeza como una película, recordando a un irken que tenía la misma expresión, junto con planes extraños que jamás funcionaban. El había provocado ese infierno, la invasión. La destrucción de la tierra.

Zim.

Zim.

_Invasor Zim._

Que recientemente había sido promovido como líder de la armada principal de conquista de planetas de los irkens –esto lo sabía porque lo había oído de los guardias que conversaban entre sí, creyendo que no les oía-. Los ojos de Dib se llenaron de furia helada que miro a Zim con toda la ira que tenia dentro. Este lo miro con malicia y con burla, mientras le decía al soldado con el que había hablado antes, que el seria el esclavo que se llevaría; Dib lo miro con furia apretando sus dientes… podría acercarse pero si lo hacía o lo jalaban de la cadena que lo ataban o usaban el collar que tenía en su cuello para domarle.

Ese collar no era de adorno, también era peligroso producía una descarga intensa de electricidad que podía debilitar al humano al principio, pero si se aumentaba mas este podría morir. Y aunque le doliera mucho, el -como humano- valoraba su vida y no le gustaría morir de esa manera tan tonta en su opinión. Siguió mirándole con enojo y furia, sabiendo que aun estaba junto a los soldados que lo podían castigar y no quería que Zim viera como le trataban, ya cuando estuvieran solos le diría todo y se matarían mutuamente. Luego de darle el dinero al guardia, el soldado que sostenía las cadenas donde estaban atados los esclavos, soltó la de Dib, dándosela a Zim para que este tomara después la cadena con una sonrisa burlona y miro a Dib, quien le miro con furia apretando sus puños los cuales estaban atados con una soga.

Ambos salieron del lugar oscuro, recibiéndolos el lugar desolado que era la tierra, con su cielo rojo y ruinas de edificios destruidos y construcciones nuevas de los irkens estableciendo sus colonias. Dib miro con ira a Zim, deteniéndose cuando ambos estuvieron muy lejos de aquel lugar donde había estado desde hacía un año y miro con el ceño fruncido a Zim.- ¿Por qué?-susurro mirando a Zim, que solo lo miro indiferente.

-Porque quise hacerlo, no pensé que habías sobrevivido a la invasión, Dib…-dijo el alíen indiferente a la expresión del humano, que se había llenado de sorpresa ya que le había llamado por su nombre y sin ningún apodo odioso después.- De casualidad me entere que estabas encerrado en una de esas prisiones de esclavos humanos y por decirlo así, vine a rescatarte para que me sirvieras fielmente.

Dib lo miro con ira cuando escucho lo que dijo, ¿Servirle? ¿A él? ¡Él había hecho que destruyeran la tierra! Que Zim mejor se quedara sentado esperando porque él no iba a ser su esclavo, ni de él ni de nadie.

-¿Solo por eso?-dijo enojado el humano después de escuchar la respuesta del ex-invasor- ¡Deja de decir tonterías! Tú me odias… ¿No? Entonces ¿Qué ganas tú con haberme sacado de las celdas?

-Eso…-susurro Zim acercándose a Dib y tomándolo del mentón para que le mirara y este le miro con furia en sus ojos, haciendo que el irken le sonriera con burla.- Eso es simplemente porque **YO **quiero tenerte en **MI **control, no quiero que nadie más haga lo que siempre quise hacerte en estos años, sabiendo que aun seguías vivo después de tanto tiempo, eres un humano bastante persistente Dib-gusano… y ahora que te tengo bajo mi merced… ¡Hare que te quiebres, llores y supliques por tu vida cuando te mate!

-¡No bromees! ¡Nunca dejare que hagas eso, primero haría que me mates!-gruño Dib con enojo, apartándose de Zim al ver que lo tocaba y lo miro con odio.- Por **TU **culpa, la tierra es solo un maldito infierno, aunque hiciste que la conquistaran aun hay algunos de tu gente que te ven como una molestia y un simple inútil…-dijo con ira antes de que un puño impactara contra su rostro y una mano tomo su camisa pegándolo contra una pared, Dib vio que los ojos rojos de Zim le miraban con furia ciega, sintió un sabor metálico en su boca y escupió al suelo viendo que ese sabor se debía a que tenía sangre en su boca. Sonrío con burla, por mucho que los años hubieran pasado, ellos seguían siendo los mismos de antes.

-Humano apestoso…-susurro el irken mirando a Dib con esa mirada de furia y jalo hacia él la cadena que estaba atada al collar del cuello del humano, este entrecerró los ojos por el dolor de esa acción pero aun así miro con seriedad a Zim mientras sentía su respiración en su rostro.- Sigues siendo tan idiota y cabeza hueca… en estos años no hicieron nada para que aprendieras a callar tus quejas como buen perro faldero…

Dib no le dijo nada, dejo que su mirada hablara por él, mirando a Zim con odio puro, diciéndole con ella que jamás seria su perro faldero. Y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir algo que tocaba su piel haciendo que esta se pusiera sensible por aquel toque y gimió suavemente al sentir ese tacto en su pecho, más exactamente en sus tetillas sin quererlo arqueo su espalda por la excitación ya que él jamás había sido tocado así por nadie. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer, sintiendo como algo apretaba su entrepierna haciendo que diera un jadeo de sorpresa pudo reaccionar al sentir algo húmedo en el lóbulo de su oreja y que bajaba por su cuello; abrió sus ojos y aparto a Zim de el mirándolo con los ojos abiertos, mientras respiraba agitado y luego su expresión paso de sorpresa a odio.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme de esa manera?- rugió con odio y furia el humano mientras miraba con los mismos sentimientos al irken. Dib estaba en shock, ¡Se había dejado tocar por Zim! Pero la próxima vez no se lo dejaría, ¡No se dejaría dominar!

Este le sonrío con burla, sin importarle el odio con el que le veía el humano y luego hablo.- En verdad será divertido domarte... tonto humano.

Dib siguió mirándole igual, viendo que finalmente su excitación había bajado al pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo de antes; no tuvo más tiempo de encerrarse en sus pensamientos como hacia siempre al sentir un jalón en su cuello y obligatoriamente sin quererlo tuvo que seguirlo, ya que se había resistido antes, pero Zim le mostro el control del collar que sostenía en su cuello por eso caminaba aunque él no quería eso, sino liberarse, pelear con Zim y luego huir… ¿Para hacer qué? ¿Dejarse capturar nuevamente? No tenía sentido hacer eso… salió de sus pensamientos deprimentes mientras ambos llegaban a una nave, mucho más amplia que la nave de Zim que Dib recordaba de hace cuatro años.

Esta nave por lo menos podía abarcar más cosas, por lo menos una habitación o dos para descansar en viajes largos y una silla para el acompañante del piloto. Dib ignoro eso y se sentó en el suelo, ni loco se iba a sentar junto a Zim, lo odiaba mucho que era una locura sentarse junto a él; este no le dijo nada y se sentó para pilotear la nave.

Dib puso sus piernas contra su pecho y su cabeza cayó en estas, mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido; desde hacía cuatro años que fue el inicio del infierno, hasta los momentos en que tenía que huir con los pocos humanos que no habían sido capturados, por las alcantarillas, evitando ser encontrados; el momento en que no pudo evitar ser atrapado, luego cuando conoció a su primera y única amiga en años, Isabella… en parte le extrañaba, ella le daba consejos diciéndole que tenía que ser fuerte y que podía llorar cuando quisiera… y ciertamente necesitaba uno de sus consejos ahora.

Tembló levemente, estaba solo… no supo nada de su familia cuando la invasión comenzó seguramente ya estaban muertos y si estaban vivos, seguramente ni pensaban en el, apretó los dientes con ira para luego suspirar resignado lo más seguro era que ya lo consideraban muerto, en parte era lo mejor porque el ya no se sentía como Dib Membrana, sino como alguien más.

Más maduro, más valiente y para que ocultarlo, más crecido ya fuera física o mentalmente; cuando todo comenzó el maduró rápidamente, sabiendo que todo lo que podía hacer era ocultarse y encontrar como sobrevivir y enfrentarse a los irkens. Y solo podía tener sus pensamientos de venganza contra Zim, como un sustento para poder sobrevivir en ese lugar que el ya no consideraba la tierra. Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, viendo que ya habían aterrizado en donde sea que tenían que haber llegado.

El lugar a donde habían llegado ambos era una aldea irken, Dib no tuvo ni tiempo de ver más allá de los irkens caminando por el lugar y los negocios que había al ser arrastrado hasta una especie de ascensor obviamente sin que él o Zim se miraran el uno al otro mientras este subía y los llevaba a una mansión, la cual el humano miro con curiosidad mientras le arrastraban, al entrar varias sirvientas irken les recibieron, el alíen las ignoro y su acompañante humano las miro con curiosidad en su mirada ya que no había visto como era la tierra de por si desde el lado irken.

Una de las sirvientas se acerco a Zim, haciéndole una leve reverencia y susurrándole algo en voz baja que el humano aunque intento escuchar no pudo hacerlo, haciendo que aumentara su curiosidad y más por la mirada de Zim que oscilaba entre indiferencia, furia y… ¿Resignación? Dib miro a Zim pensativo pero este perfectamente le ignoro, mientras lo arrastraba jalándolo de la cadena que estaba atada a su collar para que este le siguiera alrededor de toda la estancia llegando hasta una habitación de colores rojizos, que los ojos de Dib se marearon al ver toda la habitación e inclusive la cama matrimonial era del mismo color rojo.

Y antes de que siquiera pudiera darse cuenta, el ex-invasor lo había empujado hacia la cama y puesto su cuerpo sobre el suyo evitando cualquier movimiento por parte del humano, el cual aun así hizo movimientos para liberarse y maldiciendo mentalmente el que en esos años aun siguiera teniendo poca fuerza y que inclusive Zim habiendo llegado a ser de su misma estatura se hubiera entrenado haciendo que para él fuera difícil apartarse del alíen.

Su cerebro envío alarmas en su cuerpo al sentir que una mano enguantada de Zim tomaba sus muñecas mientras las ataba con unas telas intento resistirse al agarre pero este era firme y eso al humano le disgustaba, aunque el amarre fue fuerte ya que sentía el dolor en sus muñecas por lo fuerte que había atado el alíen las cintas. Dib a pesar de eso intento desatarse, maldiciendo mentalmente su contextura delgada y su anemia lo cual le hacía sentirse indefenso dio un leve sonido de sorpresa al sentir un pinchazo en su brazo derecho viendo que Zim tenía una jeringa ya vacía en su mano la cual arrojo dentro de un cajón, Dib pensó en parte aterrado que lo que sea que tuviera esa jeringa y que ahora recorría su sangre iba a hacer que el no la pasara bien.

Y si que no se la iba a pasar bien.

Su cuerpo repentinamente empezó a sentirse demasiado relajado, a pesar de que no estaba enfermo o tenia sueño… y al parecer Zim vio esto como una oportunidad para atacar, como había hecho antes de llegar, el cuello de Dib, el cual por el estado de pesadez de su cuerpo inútilmente intento resistirse.

¡Era una maldita droga! ¡Ese… ese… maldito irken le había drogado! ¡Y no estaba malditamente feliz! ¡No señor!

Se mordió con fuerza el labio al sentir la lengua húmeda del irken lamer lentamente su cuello evitando hacer que de su boca salieran los jadeos por aquella acción y más cuando los dientes de este se unieron dejando chupetones en su cuello. El humano arqueo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras trataba de mover sus manos de sus ataduras para liberarse sabiendo en parte que era inútil, pero se imaginaba lo que vendría después y NO quería eso.

Maldijo nuevamente en su mente su falta de fuerza, ya que sus ataduras estaban tan bien atadas que sus muñecas quedarían marcadas después de que se las quitara. No pudo reprimir los estremecimientos de su cuerpo al sentir las manos ya desnudas de Zim recorrer su pecho por debajo de su camisa, arqueo su espalda aun mordiéndose el labio hasta que este sangro callando los jadeos y gemidos que siguieron cuando esa misma lengua serpentina que había visto en su cuello, recorría con rapidez su pecho y entreteniéndose en sus tetillas, haciendo que sin quererlo su pene se levantara mostrándose en sus pantalones exigiendo atención.

Zim sonrió con malicia al ver como el pene del humano se mostraba en sus pantalones queriendo atención debido a sus toques y eso al alíen le gustaba, ya que él y solo él podía ver así de sumiso al humano. Gimiendo para él y solo para él, suplicando por más, tener su miembro dentro de su _esclavo_. El irken se relamió los labios con perversión en su mirada rojiza, mientras quitaba rápidamente los pantalones del humano arrojándolos lejos de la habitación, y este obviamente sin éxito trataba de resistirse al acto, pero la droga que le había inyectado antes hacia sus movimientos más lentos haciendo así que el humano se moviera con mucha más lentitud, como si estuviera medio dormido, cuando no lo estaba.

Después de deshacerse también de los bóxers, llevo la hombría de Dib a su boca, haciendo que este no pudiera reprimir el gemido de sorpresa ante la acción y arqueando mas su espalda, cuando Zim empezó a chupar con fuerza, mordisqueando la punta de aquel miembro con sus dientes, sacando gemidos ahogados del humano por lo que estaba sintiendo. En los ojos de Dib, se reflejaba la humillación y el enojo por dejarse hacer por el alíen mientras este chupaba su miembro con fuerza, haciendo que se mordiera el labio sacando gemidos ahogados de placer y seguía maldiciéndose a sí mismo por el que su cuerpo le traicionara así dejándose dominar por él, ese irken… justamente EL.

El sentimiento de humillación y de odio aumento con más fuerza en su corazón y en su cabeza cuando se corrió con un gemido sonoro en la boca del irken, no se guardo sus sentimientos mirando a Zim mostrándole el odio que le tenía con toda su fuerza, este le miro con burla tragándose la esencia del humano y relamiéndose sus labios con lentitud haciendo aumentar aún más si se podía el sentimiento de odio y repulsión que tenia hacia este.

Zim seguía sonriéndole con burla al humano pensando con completa satisfacción en que tal vez ahora la cara del humano era de odio hacia él, pero sabía que pronto seria de sumisión hacia él y ansiando que lo poseyera. Dib sabía que no tenía tiempo de relajarse o de al menos intentar resistirse, esa maldita droga tenía a su cuerpo hecho gelatina, cuando el irken le abrió con rapidez las piernas, mientras este se quitaba sus pantalones con una de sus manos. El humano abrió sus ojos, ya fuera sorprendido o horrorizado porque sabía lo que seguía, y si que no quería eso, ¡Por dios! Estaba aterrado, en su mente lo estaba, pero no lo mostraría, le demostraría a Zim tal y como le había dicho que jamás seria sumiso ante él.

Primero lucharía por eso.

El irken ya se había deshecho de sus pantalones, contemplando con expresión malévola, la obvia mirada de odio y de desafío del humano; diciéndole por ella que aunque lo violara hoy el seguiría siendo una fiera salvaje que no aceptaba estar encerrada y no un gatito domesticado por su amo. Y eso excito mas las ganas de Zim por hacer que Dib sucumbiera ante él, siendo una fiera ante todos y que a él se le mostrara como lo que era. Una mascota sumisa. Lamio uno de sus dedos con su lengua para luego insertarlo con rapidez dentro del humano, haciendo que este diera un gemido de dolor, mientras arqueaba su espalda en dolor y su cuerpo sufría leves espasmos por este.

Zim metió más su dedo y empezó a moverlo con rapidez, excitado por el dolor que sabia el humano debía estar sufriendo, unos minutos después lo saco y lo relamió con una obvia expresión de maldad en su rostro. Dib no tuvo ni tiempo de resistirse, sabiendo lo inútil que era, o de relajarse y que una muy pequeña parte de su mente, estaba esperanzada en que el irken se fuera, lo dejara en paz y que finalmente le matara. Era improbable, ya que se imaginaba que Zim no lo mataría, pero prefería consolarse en eso. Aunque lo que hizo el irken fue otra cosa que él no había esperado.

No pudo reprimir el gemido de dolor de su boca al sentir una gran presión en su ano, arqueo su espalda hacia atrás por los espasmos de dolor que estaban recorriendo su cuerpo entumecido. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, esperando que las lagrimas ni se atrevieran a salir de sus ojos no quería que Zim las viera, ya después podría derrumbarse en su soledad y no antes. De alguna manera, Zim sonrío de manera retorcida, percibiendo como el mismo demonio, el dolor del humano y sin importarle realmente si este sufría más dolor entro más en su interior, comenzando a embestirle con fuerza, sintiendo algo cálido bajar por su hombría pero no le importo ya que le hizo excitarse más, mientras que Dib daba sonidos de dolor ahogados al morderse con fuerza el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar y una alarma se encendió en su cabeza al sentir algo cálido entre sus piernas.

Varios sentimientos asaltaron la cabeza de Dib en aquel momento, ira, humillación, odio, vergüenza y… placer. Lo negó con todas sus fuerzas, pero sabía que estaba empezando a sentirlo… y eso le hacía frustrarse mas mientras cerraba sus ojos y sus manos se cerraban en puños sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más que o dejarse llevar o simplemente esperar que pasara el momento.

Luego varios gemidos salieron de su boca, aun no se creía que eran suyos, pero no podía ocultarlos más, la humillación era demasiada, lo sabía; Zim seguía moviéndose con fuerza, su cuerpo se estremeció por las embestidas y un gemido ronco de su boca al percibir que el irken había tocado algo dentro que lo había hecho ver estrellas. Zim sonrío ampliamente con malicia y perversión en sus ojos rojos, mientras seguía embistiendo el humano escuchando los gemidos del humano y más aquel ultimo que había dado tocando en el mismo lugar escuchando mas gemidos ahogados de este al morderse los labios tratando de contenerlos sabiendo que era inevitable.

Siguió embistiendo con fuerza el interior de Dib, hasta que se corrió con un ronco gruñido en su interior, mientras el humano se corría penosamente entre sus vientres; el alíen salió del interior del humano, mientras este hacia una leve mueca de dolor al momento en que dejo de sentir esa presión en su entrada y ahora sentía un horrible ardor en la misma. Zim vio con retorcido placer, el cómo su semilla salía del interior de Dib junto con hilos rojos, indicando que era la sangre de este.

El humano le miro con odio y con la obvia humillación en sus ojos color ámbar, por lo anterior, y Zim le miro con diversión cuando vio su mirada y lo tomo del mentón para que no desviara su mirada de la suya, lo cual no paso, ya que este seguía mirándole con la misma expresión, demostrando su terquedad y su rebeldía.

-¿Te gusto Dib-tonto?-dijo Zim con diversión mientras veía con burla y superioridad a Dib.

-¡Cállate! ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Muérete!-dijo el humano con odio en su voz, mientras miraba con el mismo sentimiento al irken e ignorando los estremecimientos de dolor por el acto anterior.

-Seré todo lo que tú quieras, humano tonto, pero ahora estas bajo mi mando y tienes suerte de que haya sido yo quien te compro y te trajo aquí; sino ahora seguirías en las celdas encerrado o tal vez con alguien mucho peor que SI te hubiera tratado como un verdadero perro.- dijo Zim con una sonrisa malvada en su boca, mirando al humano y luego lo miro con seriedad pegando mas su rostro al de Dib.- Se agradecido conmigo por esta vez, humano…

-¡Como si fuera a ser agradecido contigo, maldito alíen!-gruño Dib mirando con ira a Zim, interrumpiéndole en su dialogo, pero este no se enojo con él, sino que lo miro con diversión en sus ojos.

-Ya lo serás quieras o no Dib-gusano… traeré a una de mis sirvientas para que te cure y te de ropas nuevas; ya que no quiero que** MI** perro se muestre en ropas andrajosas y se vea enfermo.-dijo con burla mientras veía con malicia al humano, sin importarle el brillo de ira fría que tenia este al escuchar sus palabras.- Ya que después tendrás que abrirte de piernas para mí, como buen perro, así que ve preparándote para tu destino, tonta alimaña…

Dib siguió mirándole con odio e ira en sus ojos, mientras el irken le soltaba el mentón para salir finalmente de la habitación. Dib no suspiro aliviado, después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse movió sus manos para deshacerse de sus ataduras, pero estaban seguían bien amarradas que dolía. Dio un leve suspiro resignado al ver que sería inútil desatarse y movió sus piernas mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por el dolor de su entrada y el daba leves sonidos de dolor, las recogió poniéndolas cerca de su cuerpo mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia la cama, lo cual pudo hacer pero al mirar la cama sintió deseos de vomitar y de llorar por la humillación.

Pero antes de que el pensamiento de maldecir su destino en solitario y obviamente atado de manos pasara por su cabeza, la puerta se abrió y una sirvienta irken entro en la habitación trayendo ropas para el humano, Dib ni la miro, ya estaba suficientemente humillado como para que le vieran quebrarse esta no dijo nada y se acerco a él desatándole sus manos dejando las ropas en la cama. Dib dio un leve suspiro de alivio a ver que sus manos ya no estaban atadas y se masajeo las muñecas donde resaltaban marcas por lo apretadas que estaban sus ataduras, sus piernas estaban dobladas para que no se viera lo herido que estaba su ano, giro la vista viendo que en la habitación al menos había un baño para que pudiera ducharse. Y eso era raro considerando que ahí vivían irkens que odiaban el agua pero recordó que ahora tenían cuartos con baños para los esclavos que _si_ necesitaban asearse.

Obviamente miro a la irken, quien le miro con algo de tristeza y resignación, se acerco a él para ayudarle pero el humano le miro con el ceño fruncido y esta entendió que Dib no iba a aceptar su ayuda así que simplemente dejo la ropa doblada en la cama y dejo una crema irken al lado, Dib pensó que seguramente era para curar su herida… dio un leve "Gracias" y esta sonrío levemente y se fue de la habitación satisfecha con su labor.

El humano suspiro con resignación y tomo la crema entre sus manos levantándose con cuidado de la cama y evitando la mueca de dolor que se mostro en su rostro al hacerlo, fue en pasos cortos hasta el baño, vio que en este había una bañera así que rápidamente la lleno de agua tibia y después de que esta estuviera llena se metió lentamente en ella dando un leve suspiro aliviado al sentir el agua lavando su cuerpo, mientras buscaba un shampoo y se lavaba con rapidez su pelo, mientras se sumergía más en la bañera para relajar su cuerpo con el agua, lo cual funciono.

Luego de lavarse su pelo, se tallo su cuerpo con fuerza con el jabón justamente en las zonas donde Zim le había tocado hasta dejarlas rojas por la fuerza que uso por la acción; aunque en su mente maldecía el parecer frágil por su palidez extrema que si hubiera nacido mujer seria una muñeca. Su madre había nacido con la misma fragilidad pareciendo una muñeca, era bastante terca como Dib, aunque ella era muy enfermiza y Dib había heredado la misma condición, disgustándole mucho que inclusive se pudiera enfermar por una leve fiebre. Y justamente por esa condición había muerto, una enfermedad mortal que ni siquiera su padre había podido curar y para cuando la consiguió ya era tarde. Dib esperaba por lo menos no morir joven por culpa de la herencia mortal de su madre.

Se miro el cuerpo con el ceño fruncido, viendo las zonas rojas por lo que había hecho antes y se abrazo a sí mismo, aun seguía sintiendo sin quererlo el tacto de las manos y la boca del alíen en su cuerpo. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza y se hundió en el agua tibia, la cual calmo sus pensamientos logrando relajarle que no podía sentir ningún dolor. Luego recordó la crema que la irken le había dado antes mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

El consideraba a todos los irkens como unos fríos e insensibles egoístas que solo conquistaban planetas…

_-"Tal como los humanos"_.- pensó cerrando los ojos con cansancio, al recordar que tal vez los humanos podrían ser también el reflejo de los irkens.

Eran iguales, pocos podían hacer la diferencia entre ambas razas, se consolaba diciéndose eso a sí mismo para paliar su soledad. Y su corazón latió con dolor, ya que si recordaba a los humanos, recordaba el cómo estos lo habían tratado con indiferencia y mirándolo con odio simplemente por creer en cosas que nadie podía ver y que estaban ahí aunque no las notaran.

_-"Se lo merecen, ellos iniciaron todo… ¡La muerte es lo que merecen! Es el ciclo de vida, solo el más fuerte sobrevive y los humanos ya NO lo son"_.-dijo una voz cruel en la mente de Dib, que este le creyó y se mordió el labio, sabiendo que era la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

Sus recuerdos volaron a aquellos años que había pasado entre huyendo de los irkens, "conviviendo" con pocos humanos sobrevivientes, los cuales le habían visto con arrepentimiento y después como un dios. El aun podía recordar la sorpresa de su mirada al ver que todos los humanos con los cuales estaba en las alcantarillas refugiándose de las naves irkens lo habían visto con adoración y se le habían acercado como un par de animales mimosos. Llamándole con nombres honoríficos y rogando porque les ayudara.

Dib hizo una mueca de asco y repulsión al recordar eso, mientras se echaba la crema irken en su entrada con sus dedos haciendo leves muecas de dolor, pero al ver que su herida sanaba rápidamente dejo de hacerlas. Los humanos cuando no sabían qué hacer y estaban encerrados recurrían a alguien que les salvara, como él había sido el fenómeno y el raro que creía en extraterrestres habían recurrido a Dib porque ahora esos "extraterrestres" de los que él había hablado habían invadido la pacifica tierra.

Dib hizo un bufido enojado ante ese recuerdo, eran unos idiotas que simplemente cuando estaban al borde de ser asesinados o ser usados como esclavos usaban a los ingenuos que habían tratado como basura antes del problema, para que les salvaran sus patéticos traseros. El no era así, se decía a sí mismo, cuando tenía doce se decía que él sería el héroe de la tierra salvándola de Zim pero en estos cuatro años ese sueño había caído como un castillo de naipes porque había aprendido de la manera difícil que él jamás seria un héroe, nadie le creía… además, ¿De qué valía luchar ahora? La tierra ya había sido invadida y el aunque le doliera no podía hacer nada.

Así que simplemente se negó a hacer lo que ellos le pedían, les dijo palabras crueles y luego huyo fuera de las alcantarillas para huir el solo y sin compañía. Sin nadie. Como había estado desde hacía años. Eso había sido en los primeros dos años de la invasión y apenas tenía catorce. Desde esa edad es que se había escondido en ruinas de casas y callejones oscuros, sobreviviendo con las pocas reservas de comida y agua que se había llevado de sus días en las alcantarillas con los demás humanos tuvo que racionarlas todas y después de que finalmente se habían acabado, ver en las ruinas de centros comerciales por si había algún alimento comestible.

Se sumergió más en la tina, encerrado en sus recuerdos mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se mojara con el agua, para así borrar cualquier rastro de sus sentimientos y heridas en su cuerpo. Después de unos minutos se levanto suavemente saliendo de ella, levanto el tapón para que el agua se fuera y cubrió sus partes privadas con la toalla, su cabello goteaba por el agua y su mechón caía entre sus ojos gruño levemente al sentir como este caía sobre uno de sus ojos para luego acomodárselo con sus manos para que no le molestara. Se puso sus lentes y salió nuevamente a la habitación roja que estaba ordenada como si una violación no hubiera pasado ahí recientemente. Dib se estremeció del asco, mientras se mordía su labio con ira apartando rápidamente esos recuerdos de su mente, se acerco a la cama donde había ropa doblada de su talla y la tomo con sus manos y se la puso.

Dib se sentía raro poniéndose ropas diferentes a las raídas y sucias que había usado en esos años. Pero no le desagradaba la sensación de la ropa cálida y limpia contra su cuerpo ya limpio. Después de ponerse las ropas decidió verse en un espejo, curioso de su aspecto, ya que en las prisiones donde estaba no había muchos momentos para verse en algún espejo, aunque había visto algunas veces su reflejo en charcos de agua o pedazos de vidrio rotos por las calles solitarias por las que había corrido y escondido como un animalito enjaulado.

Encontró un espejo de cuerpo completo en la pared a un lado de la cama, así que fue a mirarse en el, primero en todo estaba bastante pálido que parecía un muerto pero eso ya era normal en el por herencia de su madre, sus ojos estaban algo oscurecidos además de tener ojeras indicando que no había dormido mucho y si lo hacía era por poco tiempo pero seguían mostrando su valentía y su terquedad en ellos. Dib sonrió a su reflejo a la vez que sus ojos brillaban también. Su cabello seguía siendo igual, excepto que su "antena" por decirle así había crecido un poco pero no era mucho el cambio.

Luego se miro sus ropas, tenia puesta una camisa blanca de mangas largas, en las mangas había una especie de sogas o cuerdas negras atadas en las zonas que dividan al brazo del antebrazo. El cuello de la camisa era redondo mostrando su cuello, donde estaba su collar de esclavo y parte de su clavícula. Los pantalones eran negros y largos además de usar botas. Dib debía admitir que la ropa le gustaba, aunque el blanco no era precisamente uno de sus colores favoritos. Miro atentamente en la habitación buscando sus ropas viejas, pero estas no estaban seguramente aquella irken se las había llevado para lavarlas o seguramente botarlas.

El humano bufo ante ello, ya tendría también que usar las ropas que Zim le dijera... ¡Eso era una idiotez!

Su estomago sonó por el hambre y decidió salir de su prisión a la cual le decían habitación, para su sorpresa ya había una sirvienta esperándole la cual le guio hasta el comedor principal de la mansión para que comiera. Y como él ya sabía que la casa era de Zim, rezo para no encontrárselo e inclusive tuvo la descortesía de preguntar si Zim o el "amo" –claro que dijo esta palabra con odio sin importarle la mirada de sorpresa y temor en la sirvienta irken- estaba esperándole en el comedor.

La sirvienta negó esto y dijo que el "amo" Zim estaba en la biblioteca ahora discutiendo asuntos políticos con otros irkens como generales o presidentes de otras zonas de la ya conquistada tierra. Dib sonrió levemente, por suerte estaría solo en la comida aunque el sabia que en unas horas más volverían él y Zim a verse. Finalmente llego a un amplio comedor con una gran mesa de madera rectangular recordándole a las mesas de los reyes en la antigüedad.

El se sentó rápidamente en una silla dejando que las sirvientas le sirvieran varios platos de comida, que por suerte era comida humana y común, así que al menos no comería comida irken… aunque en su mente se pregunto de donde sacaban esta comida. Igual su estomago sonó indicando que mejor comiera ya antes de que la comida despareciera o atrevieran a quitársela y eso hizo, comió lentamente saboreando la comida, la cual era apetitosa y deliciosa, que al terminarla su estomago estuvo satisfecho.

Decidió levantarse y pasear por la amplia mansión, dejando atrás a las sirvientas que limpiaron la mesa y llevaban los platos sucios a la cocina. La mansión era grande y con muchas habitaciones, inclusive tenía más de tres bibliotecas, recordó que en una de ellas estaba Zim y no entro a ninguna, no deseaba encontrárselo ahora.

Salió afuera de la mansión, paseando por el jardín y viendo al resto de irkens con humanos a su lado tratándolos como esclavos, como él y las naves irkens sobrevolaban por encima de las cabezas de todos. Dib pensó al ver el ambiente, que ya podía estar de acuerdo en que esto era lo que los humanos merecían, uno de los humanos esclavos le miro con suplica y esperanza, como esperando que él se revelara y matara a los irkens y volviera a reconquistar la tierra.

Dib le mando una mirada indiferente, el ya no era más un héroe, aquel Dib que decía que detendría a Zim de dominar la tierra había muerto hace muchos años. Los humanos y el mismo Zim lo habían matado y no regresaría nunca. Con su mirada mostraba que los humanos ya no le importaban les estaba mostrando el mismo odio y desdén que ellos le habían mostrado a Dib, que el mismo denegaba de su raza y ya no les salvaría.

Nunca más.

Aun con su mirada vacía de emociones regreso a la mansión y se refugió en su cuarto, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos para luego caer dormido por el cansancio, horas después abrió sus ojos con un gruñido, si, había dormido bien pero desde luego que sabía que Zim vendría… porque ya lo podía ver por su ventana ahora, el cielo estaba oscuro y eso indicaba que era de noche.

Y vino, Dib lo miro con el ceño fruncido, enojado porque todo era culpa de Zim. Siempre el. Pero a la vez, se culpaba por ello, maldita humanidad, no podía evitar culparse aunque él no había hecho nada. Apretó sus manos, poniéndolas en forma de puño, viendo con ira a Zim los recuerdos de antes en su cabeza, razón para que su enojo aumentara más si se podía. Este le sonrío cruelmente, mientras se pegaba contra el respaldo de la cama y el irken de ojos rojos, ya había trepado a la cama, acorralándole como siempre.

No había algún objeto a la vista para golpear a Zim, se frustro aun más por ello, porque realmente no estaba de humor para ser violado de nuevo, empujo a Zim con la fuerza que tenia –que era poca, los cuatro años de mala alimentación le habían hecho eso- este no se inmuto por la fuerza que el joven aplicaba para deshacerse de él.

Aunque sin evitarlo cedió después, cuando el ex-invasor apretó con mucha fuerza sus muñecas haciendo que diera un leve sonido de dolor ya que el agarre era muy fuerte que dolía y Dib sabía que sin dudar los dedos de Zim quedarían marcados en sus muñecas, lo cual a él ya no le gustaba. Su espalda quedo nuevamente contra el respaldo de la cama, su odio por Zim era tan natural ahora, como lo era por los humanos, dejando flotar su ira golpeo al irken con su pierna, en un movimiento de suerte.

Y lo miro con ira lo cual el irken le correspondió el mismo gesto de manera mucho más enojada que la suya por su atrevimiento. El humano se arrojo sobre el extraterrestre en un arranque de ira usando sus puños y piernas para dejar marcas en el cuerpo del contrario. Algunos golpes llegaron y otros no, haciendo que su adversario le devolviera los mismos golpes y ambos quedaran bastante maltratados.

El cuerpo de Zim choco contra la pared y Dib estaba sobre el jalándolo del cuello de su ropa, mientras sentía dolor en su rostro, ya que tenía un ojo morado y sangre salía de su labio, además de una mejilla roja por un golpe fuerte que le había llegado a su rostro. Zim estaba en igual de condiciones que el humano, lo cual hubiera sido sorprendente para otro irken ver como el rostro del gran invasor Zim estaba en tan mal estado.

Y eso enfurecía a Zim, además de dañar su ego, el cual tenía bastante grande.

Ambos siguieron peleándose, como cuando eran niños, golpeándose con los puños sabiendo que tal vez cuando acabaran las heridas les pasarían factura por el dolor de estas. Los dos sin darse cuenta estaban muy magullados que terminaron en una posición bastante sugerente, que ambos metidos en su pelea no notaron, aunque los roces eran bastante intensos para sus cuerpos hormonales. Ya de un momento a otro, los dos estaban besándose, no, más bien _comiéndose _a besos al otro que hasta eso era una intensa lucha, ya que sus lenguas luchaban por dominar y las manos por deshacer las ropas del otro que prácticamente se habían hecho jirones y se acariciaban sus cuerpos como si no supieran quienes eran y estaban satisfaciendo sus instintos.

Lo que no era nada alejado de la realidad, ya que se daban besos furiosos y caricias feroces que mordisqueaban los labios del otro hasta sangrar y se rasguñaban entre sí cuando se daban caricias que la sangre bajaba de sus cortes y sus erecciones chocaban la una contra la otra sacando gruñidos y gemidos placenteros cuando se rozaban entre sí. Ambos estaban viéndose con ira, lujuria y deseo mientras seguían besándose y sus erecciones aun seguían rozándose de manera excitante. A ninguno de los dos le importaba quien era el sumiso ahora, así que de una vez aprovechando que Zim estaba ya debajo de su cuerpo, Dib se preparo para entrar en él y le penetro sin siquiera prepararle.

Vio como Zim se mordía el labio con fuerza y cerraba sus ojos para evitar dejar salir algún sonido que indicara dolor y Dib empezó a moverse con fuerza en el interior de Zim mientras tomaba su pene con una de sus manos, masturbando con fuerza mientras le embestía y ambos daban gemidos y jadeos placenteros mientras se besaban salvajemente mordisqueando los labios del otro y las garras de Zim se marcaban en la espalda de Dib haciéndola sangrar las embestidas eran más fuertes y Dib sentía el interior de Zim en torno a su pene mientras seguía golpeando su interior y su mano no dejaba de masturbar el miembro del irken con fuerza excitándolo más y gemía por el dolor de las garras de Zim y lo profundo que este mordía su cuello que no dudaba de que estuviera sangrando ahora.

Después de un rato, el irken se corrió con fuerza en la mano de Dib ahogando un gemido al morder su labio, mientras este se corría en su interior dando un gemido audible de placer. Obviamente Zim tampoco quería ser sumiso esta vez así que empujo a Dib para que saliera de su interior antes de que este se quejara o dijera algún insulto fue él quien ahora sintió el pene de Zim en su interior y el cómo este empezaba a moverse mientras el humano cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y se mordía el labio dejando salir algunos gemidos ahogados.

Las uñas de Dib se clavaron en la espalda del irken como su cuerpo se estremecía sin evitarlo por las placenteras embestidas, mientras los dientes del irken mordían su pecho haciéndolo sangrar de nuevo y sus garras también hacían marcas en su pecho, mientras el pene de Dib era presionado por el cuerpo de los dos.

-Te odio, Zim.-susurro Dib mientras su cuerpo volvía a estremecerse de placer y daba un gemido de placer, mientras el irken se movía en su interior.

-El odio es mutuo, humano.-resoplo Zim enojado mientras rasguñaba el cuerpo de Dib ignorando los siseos de dolor que este le daba y la mirada enojada en sus ojos, mientras seguía moviéndose con fuerza dentro de el.

Hasta que un momento después encontró ese punto en el humano y este se mordía el labio con fuerza y cerraba sus ojos sin ver a Zim mientras sus manos se aguantaban a la espalda de Zim. El irken solo siguió presionando en ese punto hasta que el humano se corrió con fuerza entre sus pechos con un sonido ronco y Zim también se corría en el interior de Dib. Al terminar decir que los dos se miraban con odio, era mentir. Prácticamente se estaban mirando como si fuera la primera vez que se veían en sus vidas, pero luego fruncieron el ceño a la vez y ni se miraron a la cara ni una vez, mientras el irken recogía sus ropas y se iba de ahí sin decir palabra, cosa que en secreto, Dib agradeció.

Dio un sonido de queja después de que el irken se marchara notando ahora como su entrada volvía a doler, maldito irken, ni siquiera tenía cuidado. Tuvo que recordar que ese irken era Zim, así que gruño y tomo la crema que le había curado la primera vez, la unto en su entrada y se puso una ropa para recostarse. Aunque no durmió en el resto de la noche por pensar en Zim y en que sería de su vida ahora.

Cuando abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente fue porque una de las sirvientas de Zim le había despertado, diciendo algo de que se preparara ya que iban a recibir invitados. Dib frunció el ceño a punto de negarse a hacerlo, pero luego suspiro resignado ya que ni quería que Zim volviera a aparecerse en su cuarto y pasara algo similar a lo de anoche.

Un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas se mostro al recordarlo, mientras se cambiaba poniéndose una camisa azul de mangas largas y pantalones negros con botas y salía del cuarto junto a la sirvienta. Se formo con el resto para saludar a dichos invitados, que eran irkens militares al verle a él pusieron una obvia mirada de asco con lo cual Dib solo les miro con el ceño fruncido sin decir más y estos se iban junto con una de las sirvientas que informaba que su amo los estaba esperando en la biblioteca.

Dib imaginando que Zim estaría ocupado, vio esto como una señal para estar por el castillo a su antojo. Le hubiera gustado salir, pero la seguridad era fuerte y Dib sabía que si se alejaba más del lugar un guardia irken lo escoltaría de vuelta. Obviamente Zim tampoco dejaría que se escapara y si se atrevía, seguramente lo castigaría de alguna forma que podría llevarlo a su muerte. Y Dib no quería morir aun, quería seguir vivo más tiempo.

No le quedo remedio que caminar por el castillo revisando sus habitaciones, escucho murmullos que sonaban en idioma irken en una de las bibliotecas, así que supuso que ahí estaba Zim con sus "invitados" así que se alejo de ahí. Se encerró al final, en otra biblioteca y se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones y empezó a leer uno de los libros que había ahí, viendo que estaban en idioma humano, así que tal vez el castillo había sido de algún rey y lo tomaron cuando conquistaron la tierra.

Igual no pensó mucho en ello y siguió leyendo interesado en su lectura, mientras las horas pasaban aun si en su mente se preguntaba que estaba haciendo Zim con esos irkens. Pasaba las páginas del libro leyendo aun con su mente enfocada en Zim y esos irkens.

¿Por qué quería Zim que los viera?

Dib pensó que el irken estaba tratando de decirle algo, pero Dib no podía captar bien. Irkens militares y Zim era líder de la armada para invadir planetas. ¿Querrían invadir otro planeta? Algo le decía que era algo más que eso.

-Maldita sea, Zim… ¿Qué es lo que quieres que descubra?-susurro Dib para sí con el ceño fruncido.

-Tal vez el quiere que veas algo sobre los irkens que él puede ver.-dijo una voz, lo cual hizo que Dib dejara caer el libro que leía con sorpresa y se giro para ver a quien le había hablado. Era un irken, no era un sirviente ni nada, tenía las mismas ropas que tenia Zim cuando era invasor, así que ese irken debía ser uno. Dib le miro con desconfianza pero a la vez con curiosidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido al irken, que era idéntico a Zim –bueno, todos los irkens eran prácticamente idénticos, se recordó Dib- pero a diferencia de Zim este tenía una expresión alegre y sonreía sinceramente, no con malicia o crueldad como Zim. Y en altura, Dib diría que le llegaba hasta los hombros, contrario que Zim ya que este le sacaba un par de centímetros. Era casi como si irónicamente viera una versión buena del Zim de su infancia. Ese pensamiento le hizo reír.

-Me alegra que te estés riendo…-dijo el irken acercándose más a Dib, haciéndole notar que se había reído en voz alta y se sentaba junto a él en el sofá.-Y respondiéndote, quiero decir que Zim sabe algo de los irkens que quiere que tu descubras, porque eres tu quien debe saberlo…

-¿Pero porque yo?-pregunto Dib con el ceño fruncido de manera pensativa.-El no necesita que lo sepa…

-¿Eso crees? Tal vez el que quiera que lo sepas, es la forma de decir que te ve de otra manera o simplemente, quiere algo de ti.-dijo el de manera misteriosa y le sonreía a Dib. Eso dejo a Dib con más dudas, ¿Zim lo veía de otra manera? ¿Qué querría de el? Para Dib, el ya no tenía nada que dar, pero al parecer para Zim si lo tenía.

-El no podría verme así nunca, yo lo odio y él me odia, eso es todo.-dijo Dib con el ceño fruncido recordando cuanto odiaba al irken y cuanto lo odiaba este.

-Eso es lo que tú crees…-dijo nuevamente el irken de manera misteriosa dándole una sonrisa a Dib.-La verdad, es que para el tu eres…

-¡ZIX!-grito una voz haciendo que el invasor se levantara rápidamente y la puerta se abrió mostrando a Zim en ella y se veía a alguien detrás de él, al ver con quien estaba hizo una mueca. Dib la noto pero le correspondió el gesto casi de manera automática.- ¡No puedes huir así de una reunión! ¡Ya te lo he dicho!

-¡Si, si puedo! ¡No quiero escucharlas, lo que tú me enseñas es suficiente, como para escuchar a militares que no saben ni medir ni hacer un plan de conquista exacto, mejores de los que has hecho tu!-reclamo el irken que ahora Dib sabia, se llamaba Zix. Dib examino a Zim, este puso por un momento una expresión que no pudo descifrar y luego suspiro.

-Como sea…-dijo Zim resignándose a tener a un invasor como Zix bajo su tutela.- Ignorare que te escondiste aquí para hablar con un esclavo, después de todo tu también tienes uno, pero en las lecciones de hoy tendrás que practicar mas.

Zix hizo una mueca de disgusto pero no se quejo, mientras Zim miraba a Dib con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Ahora te dedicas a hablar con quienes odias?

-Solo te odio a ti, con los demás me puedo aguantar.-dijo Dib con una mueca de disgusto, mientras veía a Zim.

-No dirías eso de mi, recordando lo de ayer.-dijo Zim con malicia y Dib evito sonrojarse, mientras veía a Zim enojado, rápidamente Zix como previendo esto se adelanto a evitar que los dos se mataran a golpes y agarro el brazo de Zim.

-Si quieres vamos ahora a entrenar, Zim.-dijo rápidamente tomándolo del brazo.-Así practicamos mi puntería en tiro.-dijo mientras arrastraba a Zim y este se quejaba al ser arrastrado.-Bella, te dejo con el…

Dib miro como los irkens se marchaban con el ceño fruncido, al escuchar el nombre puso una expresión pensativa… ¿Bella? Escucho el "Si, amo Zix" y era la voz de una chica.

Decir que no le dio un ataque al ver a Isabella entrando por esa puerta seria mentira, aunque estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Aunque lo primero que hizo al encontrarse con ella fue abrazarle con fuerza. Ya que para él, Isabella era su amiga y una hermana para el –al menos un poco mas cariñosa que Gaz- ella rio y le correspondió el abrazo.

-Dije que nos volveríamos a ver, aunque realmente esperaba que tu amo no fuera Zim.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.-Pero me alegro de verte, Dib…

-Yo también, Isa… yo también.-dijo Dib y recordó que Zix había sido el invasor del día de la venta que se había llevado a su amiga. Y ambos se sentaron juntos contando su experiencia. Dib le conto todo a Isabela –inclusive la violación- ella al principio escucho sin queja, su expresión solo mostro sorpresa o shock, pero luego le miro con una sonrisa.

-Has pasado por mucho en poco tiempo ¿Eh?-dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras ambos estaban abrazados de manera fraternal y ella también procedió a contar su historia. Zix era un invasor el cual desde que había sido _smeet_ fue adoptado por Zim quien era su tutor y le enseño sobre cómo ser invasor y hace unos meses se había logrado graduar de invasor con honores y como pago, Zim le había dejado ir a la venta de esclavos con él. Pero Isabella le explico, que Zix le trataba mejor de lo que ella esperaba. A pesar de que Zix estuvo bajo la tutela de Zim, este le trataba como una igual, solo que era en secreto. Dib se sorprendió al escuchar que Zix era obviamente muy diferente a Zim.

-Vaya saber que hay irkens diferentes a Zim es un alivio.-dijo con una sonrisa y relajándose en el sofá bajo la mirada de su amiga.- Así no tendré que preocuparme de que te pase algo…

Ella solo rio divertida al escuchar a su amigo.-Pues, Zim también es similar a Zix en algunas cosas, dudo de que él sea tan malo como crees…-dijo tímidamente y la mirada que le mando Dib fue una irónica.

-¿Estas bromeando?-dijo Dib con una mueca en su boca.- ¡Es un idiota, odioso, egocéntrico y un además de ser un bastardo! ¡También provoco la conquista de la tierra! ¡Y que quienes conocía estén muertos o siendo esclavos!

Isabella solo se quedo mirando a Dib, con una mirada preocupada mientras este se mordía el labio escondiendo su mirada.-El mato a tu familia y a la mía… ¿Como podría ser _ese _Zim bueno?-exploto enojado.

Isabella le miro con el ceño fruncido al escuchar lo de su familia y tambien de la de Dib.- Lo que le paso a mi familia y a la tuya fue hecho por otros irkens, no por Zim.-dijo ella con el ceño fruncido y Dib supo que había tocado un tema sensible para los dos, así que se levanto del sofá rascándose la cabeza y paseando nervioso por la biblioteca.

-Lo siento, ¿Está bien?-dijo el aun rascándose la cabeza viendo a su amiga y aun caminando a los lados.-Simplemente no lo voy a perdonar, el es… mi enemigo, nos odiamos desde que nos vimos… quisiera el o no, el hizo a la tierra lo que es ahora…

-Eso no es algo valido, Dib.-dijo Isabella levantándose para ver a Dib con seriedad.-Se que los humanos te han rechazado desde que eras un niño, tu padre siempre te decía que estabas loco, tu hermana no quería acercarse a ti porque eras raro igual que tus viejos compañeros de clase…

Dib hizo una mueca y desvió su mirada y girándose, negándose a escucharla. El ya sabía lo que ella le diría. Isabella noto su obvio intento de ignorar la verdad que siempre le había herido y que había tenido que esconder falsamente desde niño, pero ella debía decirle todo para que dejara de esconderse en su orgullo.

-Inclusive otros adultos te decían raro o cabezón, pero tú siempre te quejabas por fuera al respecto, aun si en el fondo te entristecía que nadie te creyera.-explico ella viendo a Dib y apretó sus labios por el enojo.-Los odiabas, dijeras lo que te dijeras, algo en ti los odiaba, solo que lo escondiste como sabias hacer y cuando Zim llego te escondiste en la rivalidad que sentías por él para al menos tener algo en que creer… Creíste que si lo descubrías ante todos como el alíen que era, ellos te creerían y que serias feliz al tener su aceptación…

-¡Solo que no lo hice!-exploto Dib mirando a Isabella con los ojos brillantes con las lagrimas contenidas.- ¡Eso no ocurrió, porque Zim se adelanto y trajo a la armada! ¡Creí que eso nunca pasaría, después de todo sabia que sus líderes lo detestaban! ¡Odio a los humanos es verdad! ¡Odie y odio a mi familia porque nunca me demostraron afecto! ¡Odie y odio a todos los humanos! ¡Por eso me parece genial que Zim haya logrado conquistar a los humanos aun si lo detesto! ¡Pero... pero yo…! ¡Yo quería…!

Y al decir eso no lo soporto más y cayó al suelo de rodillas, llevando sus manos a su rostro para cubrirlo y empezaba a sollozar bajito indicando que se había quebrado y que sus emociones y sus recuerdos le estaban afectando. Isabella solo le miro con preocupación y algo de lastima al ver a su amigo quebrarse así después de tanto tiempo de ocultar sus emociones. Y se agacho a su lado, abrazándole con fuerza contra su pecho acariciando sus cabellos para consolarlo y le susurraba palabras tiernas mientras Dib seguía llorando de manera ahogada en su pecho pero le correspondía el abrazo con fuerza.

Dib solo era un niño en el fondo que necesitaba amor y consuelo. Eso Isabella lo sabía, Dib había sido capaz de abrirse a ella y contarle de su vida. De su papa, su mama, su hermana y el cómo lo trataba el resto del mundo. E Isabella veía lo orgulloso y terco que era Dib, además de lo fuerte que había sido en ocultar tantos años tantas emociones reprimidas. Ella no hubiera soportado el trato que Dib había tenido desde su infancia. Isabella, contrario a Dib, había tenido una familia amorosa, unos padres y dos hermanos mayores, los había perdido durante la invasión ya que se había separado de ellos en la huida, ella sabía que estaban muertos.

Después de todo, los humanos que habían escapado durante la invasión negándose a ser esclavos solo estaban destinados a la muerte. Ella había sobrevivido por no escapar y resignarse a ser esclava y al menos al conocer a Dib le había dado un poco mas de esperanza. Para cuando se dio cuenta, después de unos minutos de seguir consolando a Dib, este se había quedado dormido en sus brazos después de llorar hasta que ya no podía mas, ella solo le abrazo preguntándose como lo llevaría hasta su cama.

Antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento, Zim entro al cuarto, ella se paralizo al verlo, pero él no le miro a ella con sus ojos rojos, los cuales fruncieron el ceño al ver a Dib, pero fue hasta donde estaba Isabella y tomo a Dib entre sus brazos mientras este aun seguía durmiendo profundamente en el regazo del irken sin dar señas de que sintió el movimiento.

-Yo estaba por…-comenzó ella de manera tímida levantándose para ver a Zim que tenia a Dib en su regazo.

-No, yo lo llevare.-dijo Zim de manera seria e Isabella noto de reojo como las manos enguantadas de Zim se aguantaban más en torno al cuerpo de Dib sin lastimarlo, eso la hizo pensar en algo.- Después de todo, el es mi esclavo… espero que no le hayas contado nada de lo que Zix te dijo de mi…

-No le he dicho nada al respecto, solo he aclarado algunas cosas con el.-dijo ella con una sonrisa suave al ver a Zim.- Después de todo, eres tu quien debe decírselo… o más bien, dejar que él lo descubra por las pistas que le estas dejando…

Zim solo sonrió malicioso al ver a Isabella, mientras una de sus manos de manera automática apartaba un mechón de pelo de la frente de Dib.-El Dib-apestoso es suficientemente inteligente como para descubrir lo que quiero que descubra…

-Le tienes confianza.-dijo ella aun sonriendo de manera misteriosa, Zim le mando una mirada seria.

-Ese no es tu problema, humana.-dijo Zim aun con Dib en su regazo y se marcho ignorando la sonrisa divertida que esta tenía en sus labios. El irken llevo al humano hasta la habitación de este y le dejo en la cama y sin evitarlo le cubrió con las cobijas –ya que sería un problema si se enfermaba, al menos eso se decía- mientras veía su rostro con seriedad. Uno de sus dedos repentinamente estaba marcando las facciones del rostro de Dib el cual dormía profundamente pero con las marcas de lágrimas en sus ojos y Zim recordó lo de ayer, sin evitarlo su rostro se acerco más al de Dib que sus respiraciones chocaban.

Pero se aparto de manera tan rápida como se había acercado.

Y luego simplemente se marcho y se encerró en su estudio, sentándose en su escritorio y tomo una botella purpura con letras en irken y un vaso de vidrio y se sirvió lo que había en la botella que era un liquido entre rojo y purpura y Zim se lo tomo de un trago haciendo un jadeo, mientras volvía a servirse otro vaso. Su cuerpo se relajo en la silla mientras veía al techo de manera ausente, su mente volvía a Dib y a lo de ayer. No estaba apenado, las relaciones sexuales eran comunes para los irkens aun si no podían procrear bebes. Solo estaba… confundido.

Dib le hacía sentir tantas cosas que no había sentido, sentía un odio tan extraño por el pero sabía que su odio rayaba en la obsesión. No era tan idiota como para no saber que lo que había tenido por Dib cuando eran niños era una obsesión de saber que era lo que hacia el humano cuando no estaba fastidiándolo a él. Zim sabía que le había confiado a Dib, el secreto a su mayor plan, un plan que alguien como él solo podría tener y en el cual estaba arriesgando su vida.

Lo había decidido.

Dib debía saberlo, Zim tal vez no se lo diría de cara, pero admiraba la inteligencia de Dib. Cuando la invasión comenzó, Zim se negaba a creer que él estaba muerto, el humano era terco como para morir así de fácil. Y ciertamente, había tenido razón. Pensó en encontrarlo formando una resistencia con alguno de los humanos sobrevivientes que los guardias irken aun buscaban para convertirlos en esclavos o matarlos. No en un esclavo a punto de ser vendido, como lo había visto en su momento. De que se había sorprendido, era cierto. Pero en su cara no lo demostró. Le alegro ver que el humano aun lo odiaba como cuando eran niños. La sonrisa de Zim se amplió sin evitarlo mientras volvía a llevarse a los labios aquel vaso de líquido, tomándoselo de una vez.

-Pronto... el infierno se desatara.-dijo de manera misteriosa y sonreía cruelmente, mientras revolvía el vaso nuevamente lleno de líquido.-Y en él solo sobreviviremos pocos, como tú y yo, Dib…

Y Zim solo se quedo mirando de manera pensativa la ventana donde se mostraba el ambiente destruido de la tierra y tenía su copa en su mano aun con aquella sonrisa.

El infierno estaba cerca. Y eso Zim, podía sentirlo.

Así de rápido paso una semana en donde Dib ni le dirigía la vista a Zim, no le miraba con odio pero tampoco con sumisión. Decir que Zim no estaba enojado era mentir, lo estaba y mucho.

Ya que a el no le gustaba ser ignorado de esa forma, mas si era por Dib.

Dib aun seguía pensativo por lo de ayer, con Isabella –la cual de paso no había visto ya que al parecer ella y Zix se habían marchado a hacer alguna misión o al menos eso Zim le había dicho como si esperara que él le preguntara por los dos- era cierto lo que le dijo, además había llorado, algo que nunca había hecho.

Porque no valía la pena, nadie lo consolaría.

Pero lo hizo y ahora se sentía más relajado, no le dirigía la mirada a Zim ya que no sabía cómo podría reaccionar. Obviamente aun seguía con la misma rivalidad por él, pero… era cierto que el estaba excediéndose. Zim solo había hecho lo que debía hacer, el no mato a nadie… fueron los otros irkens quienes mataron. No Zim. Y el saber eso, hizo que tal vez el aumentado orgullo de Dib flaqueara un poco, ya que básicamente su orgullo venia de ponerle a Zim la culpa de las muertes y las condiciones de la invasión.

-Zim es diferente ¿Eh?-susurro para sí mismo mientras veía por la ventana desde la salita aun pensativo.-Eso suena como una locura…

Pero luego suspiro, Zim no estaba ni cerca de ahí como para buscarle pelea, ni tampoco tenía a Isabella o a Zix para siquiera atreverse a formar una charla con ellos. Podría salir un rato, tampoco es que estaría en peligro… y si lo estaba, podría defenderse, no era ninguna damisela en peligro. Así que después de un rato decidió salir del castillo al menos para explorar, luego regresaría y listo. No pasaría nada.

¿Verdad?

Dio unos pasos fuera del castillo observando mejor, lo que no había podido observar la primera vez que salió y se atrevió a dar unos pasos más allá. Lo recibió obviamente varios comercios irken que eran atendidos por irkens obviamente, unos vendían comida, otros repuestos para los Voots y así iban. En todos ellos pasan irkens revisando y comprando, Dib lo encontró similar a los comercios humanos que había antes de que la tierra fuera conquistada.

-¡TU! ¡Tú eres ese maldito mocoso que se negó a ayudarnos!-grito alguien haciendo que Dib rápidamente se girara viendo a un humano. Un hombre mayor calculo Dib, de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años, se le empezaban a ver algunas canas y lo miraba con rabia y enojo.

No era un esclavo, ya que no llevaba el mismo collar que tenia Dib en su cuello. Y como al parecer lo conocía ya que lo veía con ira y lo señalaba de manera directa, sería uno de los humanos con los que estuvo hace unos años y que podía decir, abandono descaradamente. No es que se arrepintiera, por su parte, se lo merecían. Todos eran unos malditos hipócritas que estarían gastando saliva al reclamarle. Pero al parecer este hombre, no lo sabía.

-¡Por tu culpa estamos condenados!-grito nuevamente el hombre mayor haciendo que el ceño de Dib se frunciera ante el tono del hombre.- ¡Tu ya sabias de ellos! ¡Tú pudiste detenerlos! ¡Pero no! ¡Tú dejaste que nos hicieran esto! ¡Éramos pacíficos, no merecíamos esto! ¡Tu si! ¡Solo eres un mocoso cabezón anormal! ¡Como decía tu padre, si te viera ahora estaría avergonzado!

Dib sintió que el hombre había tocado un tema tabú para él. Y gruño ásperamente.- ¡¿Mi culpa?-empezó a hablar con una mueca enojada.- ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Fue SU culpa por no creerme! ¿Ustedes, pacíficos? ¡Ja! ¡Se merecen esto y más! ¡Seré un mocoso cabezón anormal! ¡Pero no me importa! ¡Y mi padre puede irse al infierno ya no me interesa que hubiera pensado ese hombre de mi!

Al parecer no eligió las palabras correctas ya que de un momento al otro, el hombre se le había arrojado encima golpeándolo, pero Dib se defendió y también lo golpeo con fuerza arrojándolo de una patada al suelo al final. Tenía un par de heridas leves producto de los golpes, patadas y algunos rasguños que no había podido esquivar. Pero contrario a lo que pensaba, el hombre, que era mucho más adulto que Dib, lucia en peores condiciones. Aunque antes de que Dib hiciera algo más, escucho un disparo y vio como el hombre caía al suelo formándose una herida con sangre en su costado el cual se lo sostenía con dolor. Con rapidez varios guardias irkens rodearon al hombre y entre sonidos de dolor y gritos de odio contra Dib se lo llevaron.

Dib ya sabía a dónde lo estaban llevando, para torturarlo. Ya que nadie tocaría algo que le perteneciera a Zim. Y él, aunque no le gustara, era una pertenencia de Zim. Y hablando del diablo en persona, estaba justamente llegando después de que los guardias se marcharon, su expresión era obviamente nada bonita –No es que Dib esperara que mostrara preocupación con el- y al verlo parecía que le estaba clavando miles de dagas.

Sintió como la mano enguantada de Zim tomaba su muñeca con fuerza, Dib hizo una mueca indicando que no le gustaba y que le estaba lastimando pero Zim solo forzó más el agarre que Dib pensó sin dudar que los dedos de Zim ya se marcarían en su piel. El agarre de Zim era el de un demonio. Y Dib estaba empezando a sentirse como la presa de ese demonio. Hizo un sonido de queja al notar que ya estaban en el castillo y Zim lo había arrojado en cama con fuerza.

-¡Eres un tonto como siempre Dib-tonto!-gruño Zim enojado viendo a Dib con el ceño fruncido.- Sabia que eras terco, ¡Pero no suicida! ¡¿Qué pasa si uno de esos cerdos humanos hubiera tenido un arma irken? ¡Estarías muerto antes de que la guardia viniera a salvarte el trasero!

Dib se le quedo mirando entre extrañado y sorprendido, eso le sonaba a él como si Zim estuviera expresando preocupación por el. Lo cual era muy extraño.- ¡Puedo defenderme solo! ¡Además antes de que llegara tu estúpida guardia ya lo había manejado!-dijo enojado mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Al parecer, esta vez, tampoco fue su mejor respuesta porque provoco que Zim se le arrojara encima acorralándole en la cama con su cuerpo. Dib no pudo evitar recordar lo de ayer y un leve sonrojo se apareció en sus mejillas. Zim tampoco estaba muy pendiente de la posición, solo estaba mirando al humano con enojo.- ¡Siempre eres así! ¡Un desagradable humano que le gusta hacerlo todo por su cuenta! ¡Por eso es que odio tanto a los humanos! ¡Son tan idiotas para no saber cuándo rendirse!-dijo con enojo mientras veía a Dib.

Dib le miro con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Pues tú no eres muy diferente! ¡A ti, tu raza te despreciaba, por eso conquistaste la tierra!-grito enojado viendo a Zim.- ¡Y de seguro inclusive ahora te han abandonado aun cuando les eres fiel!

Ignoro a su conciencia –o más bien era su sentido de supervivencia- que le decía que no debió decir eso, al notar los ojos de Zim brillantes que mostraban ira, enojo y… tristeza. Esto último lo sorprendió ya que nunca había visto a Zim mostrarse así, aun cuando eran niños. Siquiera antes de que pensara en exigir una explicación, el irken lo tomo de las muñecas con su mano y le quito su ropa básicamente a jirones –que Dib pudo escuchar el sonido de la tela rasgarse- hasta quedar desnudo y que su ano recibiera nuevamente al pene de Zim sin siquiera prepararse.

Hizo una mueca al sentirlo ya en su interior, pero se mordió el labio con fuerza evitando algún sonido de queja, pero Zim beso sus labios salvajemente y mordió su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar en su lugar.-No digas… lo que no sabes, Dib… ¡Por eso es que eres un idiota!-susurro Zim mientras embestía a Dib con fuerza y su otra mano rasguñaba la piel descubierta de su pecho y sus piernas.

-¡N-no es que tu tampoco seas precisamente muy inteligente!-dijo Dib con el ceño fruncido, sin evitar dar un gemido audible al sentir como el pene de Zim seguía golpeando con bastante fuerza en su interior buscando su próstata.- ¡Se que tu raza te odiaba por estar defectuoso! ¡Te mandaron a la tierra porque así creían que finalmente morirías!

-¡Yo NO estoy defectuoso!-grito Zim con fuerza, mientras sus ojos brillaban de manera agresiva y demoniaca, mientras se dedicaba a morder y lamer el cuerpo de Dib dejando mas marcas en su cuerpo junto a las que ya estaban cicatrizándose y este apretaba los puños al sentir el dolor mientras obviamente su cuerpo lo estaba más que disfrutando ya que después de un par de estímulos su pene estaba erecto y listo para ser atendido.- ¡Esos idiotas de los altos! ¡No soportaban a alguien como yo! ¡Pero yo se que pronto les dará la verdad en sus narices!

-¿Aun crees en ellos? ¿Sabiendo esto?-pregunto Dib confundido mientras se estremecía con fuerza como Zim seguía golpeando su interior con fuerza y su mano ahora empezaba a masturbar su pene y sus dientes se dedicaban a mordisquear su pecho mientras su lengua lamia la sangre de sus heridas.

-¡Claro que no, humano idiota!-dijo Zim dando una embestida fuerte que sin evitarlo hizo que Dib diera un gemido bastante audible que seguramente se oyó en todo el castillo.- ¡No soy tan estúpido!-dijo aun cuando la mirada de Dib parecía burlarse de el ya que le sonrió también de manera burlona aun en la posición en que estaba.

Y desde luego que el irken era bastante terco y orgulloso. Así que embistió aun con bastante fuerza y dureza el interior de Dib que se sentía húmedo por culpa del liquido pre-seminal del pene de Zim, lo cual hacia más fácil lubricarlo así que entro más en su interior embistiéndole con fuerza y llegando hasta su próstata por como los gemidos ahogados del humano le indicaron, así que siguió golpeando en el mismo punto mientras su mano masturbaba el pene de Dib con fuerza.

-¡Yo no soy tonto!-susurro Zim con enojo y veía a Dib con aquella mirada aterradora pareciendo lo que era, un demonio.- ¡Ya no! ¡Me vengare! ¡Hare que esos malditos altos se arrepientan y luego los matare de la forma más cruel! ¡Y yo me encargare de dominar a toda la galaxia mejor que ellos!-dijo de manera seria mientras embestía a Dib que solo le miraba en shock aun mientras daba gemidos audibles por las embestidas y porque también su pene estaba siendo atendido por la mano del irken.

Dib solo daba gemidos y mas gemidos, mientras Zim mordía y lamia lo que tenía cerca para marcar mientras seguía golpeando con fuerza en su interior, hasta hacerle ver blanco al correrse con fuerza en su mano, así como sintió al alíen correrse en su interior con un gemido ronco igual al que el había dado.

-Yo soy diferente, Dib…-escucho que le susurraba en su oído mientras le mordía ahí con sus dientes arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa por la acción.-No soy ningún cobarde, he cambiado… eso ya lo veras, pronto…

Dib no dijo nada, pero dio un suspiro cerrando sus ojos, si el irken lo conocía bien, vería el gesto como una afirmación ante lo dicho. Después de todo, ahora sabia que ya no tenía nada por lo que luchar. Y solamente quedaba el dejarse llevar, aun si en el fondo su orgullo se hería un poco al estar con Zim y tener sexo –no consentido, obviamente- con él.

Lentamente se quedo dormido bajo la mirada atenta de Zim, que después de notar que Dib estaba dormido, su mano de manera vacilante acaricio su mejilla y aparto algunos mechones de su frente mirándolo de manera penetrante. Para luego dar un beso corto y suave en sus labios después de ello, se levanto y se retiro silenciosamente de la habitación sin despertar siquiera al humano dormido. Ya en el momento, Zim se estaba dando cuenta de que lentamente algo empezaba a cambiar en su interior.

Y solo sabía que el culpable era Dib.

Cosa que no sabía si debía hacerlo preocuparse o empezar a reír de manera histérica. Al final eligió preocuparse por ello, aunque lo más común, seria olvidarlo todo. Se refugió en su habitación mientras se sentaba en la mullida cama con sus ojos rojos pensativos que miraban a un punto fijo en la pared con su mente perdida en sus divagaciones.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Fue una de las tantas preguntas que pasaron por la mente de Zim en ese momento. Pero no tenía una respuesta para ello. Y eso le frustro. Mucho. Durante el resto de la noche, solo observo de manera distante su ventana y después se encerró en su estudio hasta el amanecer. Dib abrió los ojos de manera adormilada, vio que estaba solo, tampoco es que esperaba que Zim se quedara a su lado. Se levanto con suerte, aunque camino lentamente ya que la sesión de sexo ayer le había dejado algo de dolor, ese estúpido Zim que ni siquiera usaba lubricante.

A pasos cortos fue hasta el baño y se sentó en la bañera encendiendo el grifo de agua dejando que la tibieza del agua relajara a su cuerpo y se lavo de manera lenta y pausada, de manera que el baño durara más tiempo de lo acostumbrado. Su mano, la cual tenía el jabón, sin darse cuenta, trazaba los sitios que Zim había tocado durante las últimas veces que había tenido sexo en su cuerpo. No eran para borrarlas como cuando le había violado. Al darse cuenta que había llevado su mano hasta su pene, su cara se ruborizo completamente y dejo el jabón a un lado de la bañera para luego limpiarse la substancia pegajosa de su cuerpo.

Dib recordó lo de ayer, especialmente lo que había dicho Zim en sus palabras de enojo –las cuales aunque no lo pareciera SI había escuchado- "¡Me vengare! ¡Hare que esos malditos altos se arrepientan y luego los matare de la forma más cruel! ¡Y yo me encargare de dominar a toda la galaxia mejor que ellos!" y lo de los soldados del otro día. Eso solo le hacía unir piezas, abrió sus ojos rápidamente que su cuerpo salió de la bañera, se cubrió con una toalla y al menos se puso algo de ropa antes de salir apresuradamente del cuarto.

Ya sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo Zim.

Sus pasos rápidos resonaron en el castillo ignorando a las sirvientas que limpiaban los pasillos, hasta que llego al comedor jadeando de manera rápida. Mientras veía con ojos sorprendidos la escena frente a él. Zim, Zix e Isabella sentados en la mesa del comedor y en esta había varios planos que Dib no podía leer desde donde estaba, pero como ya había sabido todo, ya imaginaba que eran esos planos. Zim estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa, mientras Zix e Isabella estaban del lado izquierdo, el humano se acerco lentamente al trío sentándose al lado derecho del irken.

Después de unos minutos los tres le miraron, Zix y Isabella le veían con obvia confusión al verle ahí y a la vez un poco nerviosos de la opinión de Dib pero Zim solo veía al humano de manera indiferente y luego sonrió burlón.

-¿Lo descubriste finalmente, Dib-apestoso?-pregunto con aquella sonrisa burlona que hizo pensar sin querer a Dib que Zim se veía de alguna forma… _Emocionado. _

Dib se pregunto por un momento si no era alguna confusión suya el creer escuchar la voz de Zim con burla pero con ansia en sus ojos. Como si estuviera _esperando _que él le respondiera correctamente. Y claro que le respondería de manera correcta, había sido un desafío implícito para él. Y él no le decía que no a uno de ellos.

Más si provenía de Zim.

-Sí, lo descubrí…-dijo suavemente mirando a Zim y a sus "cómplices"-Zix e Isabella- los cuales habían sido los primeros en darle pistas indirectas.-Estas planeando una rebelión, quieres que los irkens militares se unan a ti y tu les haces promesas para que se unan a tu rebelión.

Zim dio un aplauso que mostraba que Dib tenía la razón.-Tienes razón, Dib-gusano… Si tengo a los soldados de mi lado, podre dar un golpe estratégico a los altos y derrocarlos en una guerra.-dijo de manera segura y con su vieja sonrisa de auto-confianza que Dib conocía de niño.

Y el gesto se le hizo extrañamente adorable a Dib.

Claro que eso NO lo dijo de manera audible.

-¡¿Una guerra?-dijo Dib rápidamente y sin darse cuenta su cara cambio de seria a sorprendida entendiendo mejor todo.- ¡Harás una guerra con los irkens para ser el líder! ¡¿Y si después NO queda algún irken que liderar? ¡Además es seguro que los humanos que quedan también participaran! ¡Ya sea por su voluntad o no!

-¿No que no te importaban?-contraataco Zim viendo a Dib con desinterés.-Es cierto que los humanos tanto esclavos como refugiados participaran en la guerra, los primeros por obligación de sus amos y los segundos por querer deshacerse de sus conquistadores… pero yo puedo ofrecerle algo a esos refugiados para que me ayuden…

-¿Planeas tener la ayuda de humanos, que seguro te odiaran al verte de frente, para una guerra de proporciones enormes?-pregunto Dib seriamente y a la vez sorprendido mientras veía a Zim con cara de "¿Estas bromeando verdad?"-¡Si te ven, te mataran!

-No deberías de preocuparte por mí, eso ya lo sé, para eso es que están tu y la humana apestosa.-dijo Zim de manera desinteresada dándole una mirada a Dib, que le dio una mirada a su amiga que solo sonreía nerviosa.-Si algo se, es que para asuntos humanos es mejor que los humanos los traten… por eso es que ustedes dos irán y hablaran con ellos para convencerlos.

-No quiero.-dijo Dib rápidamente viendo a Zim, este le miro serio.-Los humanos me odian, ¿Recuerdas lo de ayer? ¡Me pelee con ese hombre! ¡A estas alturas ya el resto de los humanos deben estar odiándome! ¡Y tampoco voy a arriesgar a que Isabella vaya allí para que la lastimen!

-Por eso…-comenzó Zim viendo a Dib aun con seriedad.-Es que no me gusta que te apresures a todo, los humanos mienten siempre, puedes hacer eso. Y antes de que me preguntes en que mentir, se que lo sabes… puedes mentir diciendo que tienes a un irken contigo y que planeas hacerle la guerra al resto seguro les dices eso y tendrán esperanza, no importa lo que hayan pensado de ti antes… Y con respecto a tu _amiga_-susurro nuevamente y Dib juró que detecto un tinte de desprecio en la palabra "amiga" cuando lo dijo.-Es perfectamente capaz de defenderse sola para ser mujer…

Dib hizo una mueca y después fue a sentarse a la derecha de Zim sin decir palabra notando la mirada de tres pares de ojos sobre él, como esperando que empezara a gritar de manera histérica. Claro que Dib en cuatro años había cambiado mucho de cuando tenía doce.

-Conociéndote, no me dejaras pensarlo mucho y me harás tomar una decisión ahora.-dijo tomando de una bandeja que estaba en la mesa uno de los vasos de jugo frio que Isabella había traído hace un rato de la cocina para todos y empezó a tomarlo lentamente.- ¿Verdad? Así que lo hare ahora… yo soy humano, aun si los odio por cómo me trataron de niño, pero con tal de que yo ayude en tu gobierno si es que resultas ganador, no cooperare…

Decir que Zim miro a Dib con sorpresa era una mentira, ya que rápidamente su mirada pasó de seria a enojada de manera tan rápidamente y Dib sabía que estaba pasando por su mente. Algo como: "¿Este humano se atreve a pedirme eso? ¿A mí?" El conocía bastante bien a Zim desde que había llegado a la tierra por primera vez. Pero rápidamente la mirada de Zim se tranquilizo, el humano ya sabía que él hacia eso cuando analizaba mejor los pro y contras de algún plan, en este caso eran los de aquel trato.

-Está bien, es un pequeño precio que hay que hacer, además necesitare a un compañero para gobernar también a los humanos.-dijo Zim lentamente mirando a Dib por alguna reacción de este. Claro que Dib no le dio la satisfacción de mostrar su sonrisa maliciosa de victoria ante ello.

-Lo hare entonces.-dijo Dib suavemente sonriendo como ojeaba uno de los planos de la mesa.- Dime cuando y me iré yo solo, si voy con protección sin dudar me atacaran…

-En una semana, es lo máximo que necesitare para armar el plan de ataque.-dijo Zim indiferente, pero observando de reojo a Dib. Decir que Zix e Isabella no estaban sorprendidos era mentir, ambos observaban dejando sus miradas de Dib a Zim los cuales se veían tranquilos y sin siquiera pelear.

¡Inclusive Dib tuvo el descaro de corregir uno de los planes de Zim! Decir que ya Zix parecía muerto de nervios era mentir, ya que el pobre sudaba mucho ya que conocía el carácter de Zim y sabia que a este no le gustaba mucho que corrigieran sus planes. Claro que Zim también había cambiado en el tiempo, no era notable a simple vista, pero en algunas de sus acciones se notaba el cambio. Esto Dib lo analizo lentamente, había logrado sacarle algo de información a Zix y él le dijo que Zim lo había tomado bajo su tutela desde que era smeet y lo había entrenado para ser invasor. Dib no veía a Zim –o al menos al Zim de su infancia- tomando a un chico y entrenándolo así de buenas.

Pero lo había hecho. Y eso sorprendía a Dib, Zim había cambiado y el no lo había notado. Zim acepto de buenas a primeras sus correcciones, diciendo que necesitaba que el plan fuera perfecto y sin fallos y mientras hubiera alguien que le ayudara mejor. Dib sin evitarlo, se sintió halagado de ser útil para alguien. Toda su infancia había querido ser útil para su padre o para los demás. Era como un sueño. Pero sin saber estaba feliz, aun si era Zim quien le halagaba. Pero estaba feliz sin importar nada más.

Dib después de ello se encerró en la biblioteca a leer un par de libros, aunque era de noche se antojaba de leer un poco. Alzo la cabeza al escuchar un sonido y vio a Zim que le miraba con seriedad desde la puerta, no dijo nada aunque si se sorprendió al verlo, este sin siquiera esperar respuesta entro en el lugar.

-¿Qué sucede, Zim? ¿Es que ya te has arrepentido de todo esto?-dijo Dib de manera burlona esperando que el irken se enojara y le hablara.

-No es eso, Dib-tonto.-dijo Zim simplemente de manera seria sin mostrar enojo, aunque en su mirada había una emoción extraña que no sabía descifrar.-Solo he venido a parar aquí y ya…

-Claro, puedes sentarte si quieres…-dijo Dib con una sonrisa divertida y volvió a la lectura de su libro, aunque escuchaba los pasos de Zim indicando que estaba paseando en la biblioteca seguramente ojeando los libros.

-Dib…-escucho nuevamente la voz de Zim para cuando quito su vista del libro, observo el rostro de Zim muy cerca del suyo que sentía su respiración sobre su rostro.

-Zim…-dijo Dib lentamente ignorando los latidos de su corazón que reaccionaba así ante la cercanía del irken.- ¿Qué sucede?-susurro lentamente.

-Toma.-dijo Zim simplemente y al parecer sin ser consciente de los efectos que su acercamiento le hacían a Dib y dejo algo en el escritorio donde Dib estaba.-Te será útil cuando vayas con los humanos…

Dib ojeo que le dejo el irken y vio que era un arma laser.- ¿Porque? ¡Puedo defenderme!-susurro lentamente sin evitarlo, ya que él era muy independiente y le costaba aceptar el arma de buenas a primeras.

-Porque no quiero que nada le pase a MI esclavo.-susurro lentamente Zim tomando a Dib del mentón para que le viera a los ojos.-Es normal que me preocupe cuando lo estoy enviando a morir…

-Que yo sepa los esclavos son nada más que simples perros para sus amos.-dijo Dib de manera lenta mientras veía a Zim a los ojos aunque en los ojos de Zim solo veía seriedad.-Solo para eso servimos para ser fieles y proteger a nuestro amo…

-Debes regresar vivo, es una orden.-susurro Zim seriamente viendo a Dib.-Si no lo haces yo mismo iré a buscarte…

Y Dib antes de que siquiera pensara en dar una respuesta sintió los labios de Zim sobre los suyos besándole de manera posesiva y apasionada. Sin evitarlo cedió y dejo que la lengua de Zim entrara a su boca recorriéndola. Sintió los brazos de Zim jalarlo más hacia el sin darse cuenta y los dos cayeron al suelo. Bueno tampoco es que eso detuviera a Zim de seguir besándole como si no hubiera mañana mientras sus manos acariciaban a Dib.

-Si alguien se atreve a tocarte, lo matare y volveré a marcarte como mío.-susurro Zim suavemente mordiendo el cuello descubierto de Dib, haciendo que este diera un jadeo. Su mano se coló en el pantalón del humano apretando con fuerza su pene haciendo que volviera a dar un jadeo de sorpresa.

-Z-zim…-susurro lentamente Dib, mientras se apoyaba en Zim jadeando al sentir las garras de Zim rasguñar su pecho mientras mordisqueaba su cuello.

-Mas te vale que no vayas a morirte, humano…-susurro Zim de manera seria, con su mano acariciando con más fuerza el pene de Dib escuchando sus jadeos.-Porque si te mueres mi plan no valdrá la pena… y sé que tú no podrás disfrutar esto.

-Eres un i-idiota egocéntrico, pero tal vez no te equivoques.-dijo Dib arqueándose suavemente al sentir como la mano de Zim empezaba a excitar su pene.

-Yo no me equivoco y si te ordeno que NO morirás, tú debes cumplir esa orden.-susurro Zim besando y mordisqueando los labios de Dib mientras este se estremecía de placer dando ya mas gemidos ante la mano del irken masturbando su miembro.

-Tampoco es que planee matarme, no soy un suicida.-susurro lentamente Dib mientras se arqueaba ante las caricias a su pene y sin evitarlo abría mas sus piernas dejando que el cuerpo del irken se pegara al suyo.-Yo se que debo regresar vivo, sino no podre hacer lo que te dije…

-Bien dicho, Dib…-susurro Zim mientras veía a Dib a los ojos y le sonreía.-Estas demostrándome que no eres tan tonto como pensé…-dijo burlonamente y Dib atrapo sus labios con los suyos besándole con lujuria invadiendo también su boca.

-Cállate y sigue besándome, irken engreído.-susurro Dib besando a Zim con pasión y violencia, mientras movía sus caderas contra la mano que acariciaba su pene.

Zim le miro enojado ya que él no le ordenaba y se lo hizo saber dándole una fuerte mordida a su cuello haciéndolo sangrar con lo cual Dib dio un quejido audible, mientras las manos de ambos iban hacia los cuerpos del otro deshaciéndose de las ropas, hasta que nuevamente quedaron desnudos. Se besaban de manera apasionada y lujuriosa, mientras las manos del otro rasguñaban la piel disponible como una forma de marcar físicamente sus cuerpos como una posesión. Decir que ambos sabían que estaban empezando a tener atracción por los cuerpos del otro, era suficiente.

Dib repentinamente sonrió malicioso, mientras su trasero estaba sobre el pene de Zim cerca de su ano y se restregaba contra él para excitarlo, al sentir que ya estaba excitado ante los jadeos de Zim se sentó sobre el dando un gemido audible y empezó a moverse con fuerza auto embistiéndose, mientras daba gemidos ante ello y por la mano que aun masturbaba su pene.

Hasta que después de unos minutos Dib exploto con fuerza en la mano del irken y este exploto con fuerza en el interior de Dib.

-Si en tres días después de ir ahí no regresas, yo mismo iré a buscarte aunque te quejes.-susurro Zim viendo a Dib serio, este le miro confundido, la lengua de Zim empezó a lamer el semen de Dib que estaba en su mano, mientras este se sonrojaba ante la escena que estaba frente a él.

Aunque en el fondo si sabía que le gustaba verlo.

-Sí, lo sé…-susurro lentamente viendo a Zim y a sus labios.-Regresare pronto…-dijo besando sus labios lentamente en lo que fue un beso suave y sin evitarlo como el de una despedida. Zim le correspondió el beso también poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

Sentía lo que había en ese beso, por eso esa no sería la última vez que vería a SU esclavo Dib.

Eso no lo permitiría.

Después de eso, paso aquella semana y Dib tomo una túnica negra larga y se la puso con su ropa y una capucha para cubrir su rostro. Salió del cuarto encontrándose con Zix e Isabella que venían tomados de la mano. A Dib le sorprendió un poco eso, pero no se quejo. Aunque los dos armaron una escena cuando le abrazaron y empezaron a despedirle diciendo que regresara pronto y que lo iban a extrañar. Eso lo avergonzaba ya que ambos eran como unos niños aunque tenían su misma edad, pero era bueno que ambos se preocuparan por él.

Lo hacía sentir como si fuera parte de una familia.

Dib les sonrió a ambos asegurándoles que volvería pronto. Ellos dos le miraron y le hicieron prometerlo, el no se negó. Después de ello, los dos le dijeron que se habían hecho pareja ya que después de todo se llevaban bastante bien y ambos se gustaban.

Gustar, ¿Eh?

Tal vez el podría sentir algo así por Zim, aunque hasta ahora había sido solo sexo. Pero lo de ayer no lo había sentido así. Al recordarlo su corazón latió aceleradamente y mas por el beso. No había sido rudo, sino dulce entre ambos. El humano no sabía porque lo había besado así pero le sorprendió saberse correspondido y una calidez se instalo en su corazón al recordarlo. Dib llego hasta la salida del castillo y se encontró con Zim en la puerta que le veía serio, el humano le miro tímidamente ya que estaba un poco inseguro de cómo reaccionar, pero después de un rato hablo.

-Zim, ¿Qué...?-dijo para luego ser interrumpido por el irken que se le acerco y le beso intensamente antes de le preguntara que pasaba. Dib sin evitarlo le correspondió poniendo sus brazos en su cuello pegándose más a Zim.

-Es el ultimo que te daré como despedida, Dib… atesóralo.-susurro Zim después de separarse de Dib jadeante y un hilo de saliva bajaba de sus labios, igual que Dib y sus mejillas parecían sonrojadas.- Y cuando regreses, tendrás que suplicarme porque te posea hasta que ya no puedas decir mi nombre…

Dib se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Zim en su oído, mientras se aguantaba del cuerpo de Zim para no caer porque sus rodillas eran prácticamente de gelatina.-Zim…-susurro inseguro de que mas decir, pero al parecer el irken lo conocía bien que solo se mantuvo abrazándolo.

-Lo sé, Dib-tonto, lo sé.-dijo Zim suavemente y se separo de Dib aun si a este interiormente y sin evitarlo había pensado en no querer separarse. Y le extendió una mochila una patineta, al notar la duda en los ojos del humano suspiro aunque considero en alguna parte de su mente el gesto como inocente.-La mochila tiene cosas para comer, obviamente tardaras en llegar hasta ahí y la patineta es para que te sea más fácil llegar, pruébala…

Dib le miro confundido pero tomo la patineta y se monto en ella observando que estaba levitando sobre el suelo.-Vaya, esto es divertido.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡No lo desperdicies!-reclamo Zim de manera seria a Dib que le miro confundido al bajar de la patineta.-Estoy siendo amable contigo porque eres MI posesión y no quiero que te quedes mucho con esos inmundos humanos.

Dib miro a Zim sorprendido, ya no lo relacionaba con los humanos como hacía antes. Eso hacía sentir extraño a Dib, era como si… como si Zim estuviera diciendo que él era _especial_ de todos los demás de su clase. Y eso hizo que el corazón de Dib latiera agitado ante esa sensación.-Si, eso ya lo sé… no te preocupes regresare… y si tardo, puedes buscarme y darme un regaño, lo aceptare ya que sabré que fue mi culpa…-dijo con una sonrisa suave y luego se acerco a Zim besándole apasionadamente en los labios.

Dio un jadeo al sentir la mano de Zim en su trasero, mientras el tenia sus manos bajo la playera de Zim acariciando la piel al tacto de sus dedos. Se separo al sentir que el aire se le escapaba y veía a Zim jadeante. Luego simplemente se separo y tomo las cosas.-Regresare pronto…-dijo como despedida y tomo sus cosas para marcharse de ahí bajo la mirada de Zim, cuando ya estuvo perdido de la vista del irken, este dio un suspiro y se apoyo en la pared.

-Mas te vale que regreses Dib-cerdo…-susurro cerrando sus ojos suavemente.-Debes regresar… sino tal vez yo… _"Llegue a enloquecer si desapareces"_-admitió para si en su mente mientras masajeaba su frente para acallar esa preocupación que sin evitar estaba sintiendo por Dib.

Dib después de al menos unos dos días llego a donde estaba refugiados los humanos, sabia la ubicación ya que Zim se la había dado ya que era el único que sabía esa información lo cual era ventaja para él. Dio un suspiro, era seguro que los humanos no lo recibirían bien pero tenía que intentarlo aun si no le gustaba realmente. Repentinamente antes de que siquiera pensara en defenderse, oyó un ruido como de pasos, al girarse para ver que era sintió un golpe en su cabeza y cayo inconsciente en el suelo.

Cuando despertó estaba en una especie de celda y atado de manos y pies, obviamente le habían quitado sus cosas en la inconsciencia, maldijo en su mente por ser descuidado de su entorno. Noto como rato después varios hombres humanos le observaban con algo parecido al desprecio. No es que tampoco esperaba admiración en sus ojos, ya estaba cansado de esperar cosas de los humanos ya que nunca le dieron nada.

-¿Te atreves a venir aquí después de lo que has hecho?-dijo uno de manera enojada, mientras que Dib tenía el ceño fruncido y se acomodaba en la esquina de la celda sabiendo su desventaja.

-Yo no he hecho nada, todo esto ha pasado porque si.-dijo Dib seriamente para ser golpeado con fuerza en el rostro haciendo que su cuerpo pegara contra la pared.-Yo advertí cuando era niño de que esto podría pasar…

Igual tu sabias que vendrían pudiste detenerlo con tus cosas anormales.-exclamo uno enojado golpeándole nuevamente y el resto de los hombres –al menos eran cuatro contando a los dos que habían hablado- se acercaron a golpearlo, cuando terminaron de golpearlo ya estaba escupiendo sangre de la agresividad de los golpes y patadas recibidas.

Como le quitaron la túnica que llevaba encima vieron su collar de esclavo, contuvo un gemido de dolor cuando sintió como le jalaban del pelo para que se viera mejor su collar.- ¡Es un maldito esclavo! ¡Obviamente su obsesión a esas cosas _anormales_ ha hecho que se haga esclavo de esas _cosas_ Irk-no-se-que!-exclamo uno de los hombres con asco mientras Dib le miraba con enojo.- ¡Es parte de esos putos y putas que son vendidas para chuparles el pene a esos malditos!

Dib le miro con ira, ¡El no era ningún puto! ¡No tenia sexo para complacer a nadie! Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca enojada y intento desatarse pero las tiras eran muy fuertes y no tenia como cortarlas dio un jadeo ahogado al sentir como le jalaban de los cabellos nuevamente, pero esta vez quitaron sus ropas con unos cuchillos afilados los cuales rasgaron la tela.

Y el cuerpo de Dib quedo a la vista, las múltiples cicatrices de Zim y unas de durante su tiempo de huida antes de ser capturado se veía en todo su cuerpo, unas ya estaban curadas y otras no, pero todas eran permanentes. Dib no era como una mujer, así que no se avergonzaba de su cuerpo no importaba las cicatrices que tuviera, solo miro a los hombres con el ceño fruncido.

-Ciertamente quien lo deba tener lo ha marcado muy bien como el puto que es.-dijo uno de los hombres con una sonrisa perversa y Dib se mordió el labio al sentir como desde atrás metían unos dedos en su ano.

-Inclusive ha tenido sexo con él, su ano está lo suficientemente abierto.-dijo uno con malicia.-Es seguro que venga a buscarlo, aunque lo ha mandado a la boca del lobo…

Dib obviamente que se resistió al sentir a los hombres acercarse a él y verle de una manera nada amistosa. Dio un gemido ahogado al sentir como ahora lo estaban maniatando, maldijo el no tener ninguna arma –los malditos le habían quitado todas sus cosas- se estremeció al sentir algo junto a su trasero, mientras escuchaba las risas malvadas de los hombres.

Malditos fueran ellos y todos los humanos.

Ninguno merecía la vida.

Dib se mordió el labio fuertemente al sentir como le penetraban por detrás alguien más que no era Zim. No le gustaba, se sentía asqueroso y más si te decían "¡Vamos, maldito puto canta!" Zim al menos le había tratado mejor que estos idiotas ya que nunca se atrevió a decirle puto. Apretó sus puños para aguantar las embestidas, otro de los hombres jalo su cabello con bastante fuerza que Dib creyó que su cabeza se dislocaría que no pudo evitar abrir la boca al dar un gritito de dolor y recibió un pene erecto en su boca casi vomita porque cubría casi toda su boca.

Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para evitarse no vomitar ahí mismo del asco ya que las palabras "¿Te gusta esto, puto? ¿Se la chupas así a tu amo?" solo le hacían enojar y asquearse demasiado. Después de unos minutos ese_ monstruo _se corrió con fuerza en su boca y Dib no tuvo otra opción que tragárselo y evito asquearse peor fue cuando el después se corrió y el que estaba con su pene en su interior también se había corrido.

Una pequeña parte de si, prefería que Zim fuera quien se hubiera corrido dentro. Pero Dib la escondió aunque secretamente le daba la razón. No se quebraría, no se quebraría.

Ese era su mantra.

No se dio cuenta de que seguiría diciendo eso en días.

Zim frunció el ceño mientras veía por la ventana de su estudio viendo como ya oscurecía. Ya se cumpliría un día desde que Dib se fue, sin poderlo evitar estaba preocupado por Dib. No debía estarlo le había dado cosas para defenderse, aun así…

No podía evitar sentirse así… de preocupado.

Le había dicho que si en tres días no volvía el lo buscaría y cumpliría eso. Pero no sabía si en tres días la preocupación le dejaría pensar en otras cosas. Al final se resigno a esperar dos días aunque la preocupación sin evitarlo estaba haciendo mella en su cabeza. Al tercer día no aguanto más y con Zix e Isabella que le acompañaron ya que estaban igual de preocupados, salieron a buscar a Dib sin más contratiempos.

Zim solo sin evitarlo pensaba en el humano, si estaba herido o alguien lo había lastimado sabia que sin evitarlo mataría a ese alguien. Dib era SUYO y solo SUYO. Nadie más debía tocarlo, solo él. Pensar en alguien tocando a Dib como él lo hacia lo enojaba demasiado como para tener pensamientos sobre qué hacer con ese alguien si eso llegaba a ocurrir.

Y esperaba que no llegara a pasar.

Acelero el vehículo en el que iba con sus dos acompañantes, con su mente solo en el pensamiento de poder encontrarlo pronto. Al encontrar la ubicación del lugar obviamente algunos humanos le vieron y se alarmaron, sin poder evitarlo le atacaron.

Lo cual, fue un terrible error.

Zim ya estaba lo bastante enojado como para siquiera pensar en tener piedad, así que empezó a darles varios golpes y patadas, no estuvo seguro de si los mato o los dejo inconscientes. Solo quería encontrar a Dib.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?-pregunto enojado tomando a uno de ellos por su camisa y le miraba con ira.

-¡N-no sé de quién me hablas!-dijo el pobre ser humano temblando de miedo por la mirada de Zim.

-¡Claro que sabes de quien hablo, escoria humana!-dijo Zim enojado gruñendo de ira estrangulando el cuello del hombre.- ¡Hace tres días, un humano de gafas y cabezón estuvo aquí! ¡¿Dónde está ese humano?

-Y-yo no lo sé… q-quienes estuvieron hace tres días de guardia aquí fueron otros más y tal vez ellos lo vieron.-dijo asustado y con un color rojizo por la falta de aire, mientras le explico a Zim a duras penas, donde se encontraban ahora esos humanos aunque dijo que desde esos tres días habían empezado a portarse raro.

Zim le miro con asco y lo soltó con desinterés mientras caminaba a pasos rápidos para buscar a SU esclavo y a esos estúpidos humanos, mientras Zix e Isabella le seguían desde atrás evitando ponerse muy cerca de Zim o para que no se enojara con ellos. Cuando llego hasta el lugar que le habían dicho, sus antenas se movieron percibiendo el olor a sangre, Zix, pasos más atrás, lo percibió también e Isabella se sostenía a su brazo cubriendo su boca evitando vomitar ante el olor putrefacto que llegaba a su nariz.

Llegaron los tres hasta una especie de celda y la escena que vieron les dejo en shock. Dib estaba acurrucado en una de las esquinas de la celda, su cabeza estaba baja así que no veía a nadie y lo poco que se veía de su cuerpo era que estaba desnudo y herido y mucho más delgado ya que no había comido nada en esos días.

Decir que el temperamento de Zim no aumento más al ver como un humano de lejos entraba a donde estaba Dib y le jalaba con fuerza parte del pelo y le insultaba, era estúpido. Porque su temperamento ya estaba más que aumentado al ver el aspecto del humano. Y su rostro, su rostro lo termino de enojar.

Un rostro débil y sin siquiera una sonrisa o un brillo en sus ojos.

Y eso enloqueció a Zim. Mucho.

Dio un gruñido enojado mientras sus patas de araña salían de su pak, las cuales le ayudaron a romper los barrotes de la celda, el humano que sostenía a Dib del pelo lo soltó de la sorpresa y este cayo rápidamente siendo sostenido por los brazos de Zim.

-Maldito humano repugnante.-susurró con enojo mientras gruñía acercando el cuerpo de Dib a su pecho.- ¡Tocaste lo que era MIO! ¡Y ahora lo pagaras!

Dib entreabrió los ojos lentamente al escuchar una voz que conocía bien, le fue difícil hacerlo pero lo intento. Jadeo al ver que era Zim quien le sostenía y su corazón latió con fuerza sin evitarlo.

¿Había ido por él? Eso quería decir que no había cumplido con lo que le pidió y había venido por él. Se sintió un poco decepcionado de sí mismo, no era justo, el no quería que Zim hubiera venido hasta aquí por él. Le pego a su orgullo, pero sabía que una parte de él se sentía complacida de que hubiera venido por él, ya que eso demostraba que le importaba al irken. Y eso lo ponía feliz, no tenía miedo de ver la expresión de supremo enojo de Zim y de que como sus posesivas garras rasguñaban su piel en una forma de protección.

Lentamente sin darse cuenta cerro sus ojos por el cansancio que empezaba a sentir, el dolor que no había venido antes ahora surgía en su cuerpo, lo que le hizo dar un gemido de dolor. Ya después solo escucho las voces de Isabella y Zix que le decían que estaba a salvo y que estaría bien. Eso Dib lo sabía, el lo sabía bien. Pero él quería escuchar esas palabras de Zim. No de nadie más que el. Zim aun veía con ira al humano que al verlo con sorpresa al percatarse de su presencia luego le vio con ira y enfundaba un arma en su mano ahora para herir al irken.

-¡Era lo que se merecía ese puto! ¡No son más que esclavos que se vendieron a sí mismos! ¡A complacer cosas como TU!-dijo con ira aquel humano mientras Zim solo lograba enojarse más con sus palabras.

-Al contrario que el, tu mereces mas castigo ¡Escoria!-dijo Zim aun con enojo y veía al hombre con asco.- ¡Y como él me pertenece yo hare que te calles tus palabras!

-Pues para que te importe tanto ese puto, debe ser por ser bueno para el sexo.-dijo aquel humano con una sonrisa cruel.- Nos divertimos mucho con él mis amigos y yo en esos tres días… aunque se negó a gritar como debía pero ver sus expresiones de dolor era suficiente ¡Ya que se merece eso y más!

Cuando Zim escucho eso su enojo burbujeo más y sus puños se apretaron con fuerza.- ¡Maldito cerdo! ¡Vas a morir ahora!-exclamo con enojo y sus patas de araña se fueron rápidamente hacia el humano desarmándolo y poniéndolo en la pared. El humano grito por la fuerza casi sobrenatural con la que el irken lo había puesto contra la pared pero este ya estaba lo suficiente motivado para dar rienda suelta a su enojo.

-Vas a morir, cerdo apestoso…-susurro con una sonrisa cruel pero en su mirada se veía la furia que sentía y sus patas de araña desmembraron con rapidez el cuerpo frente a él, cubriéndolo en sangre. Los demás humanos que escucharon el grito estuvieron bastante shockeados y asqueados como para pensar.

Lo que fue su muerte.

En aquella celda lo que se escucharon fueron varios gritos, mientras la sangre ahora cubría las paredes grises y en la celda ahora solo había alguien rodeado en sangre.

Ese era Zim.

Dio un grito aterrador mientras sus ahora ensangrentadas patas de araña regresaban a su pak, mientras se iba de ahí habiendo cumplido su labor.

Tenía que ver a SU Dib.

-Está mal, la fiebre es alta.-dijo Isabella al ver a Zim aproximándose, lo vio cubierto en sangre roja y se contuvo para no tener nauseas y le funciono. Sabía que se lo merecían, esos humanos habían lastimado a su amigo, ella si hubiera podido los habría matado. ¿Qué habría hecho Dib si hubiera sido alguien más el que paso por lo que el?

Eso Isabella lo sabía. Sabía que defendería a muerte a esa persona.

Y ella haría lo mismo.

Zim, al escucharla se monto en el vehículo y puso a Dib en su regazo que estaba cubierto en una manta ya que seguía desnudo y estaba ardiendo en fiebre ya que sus mejillas estaban rojas y respiraba agitado. El irken toco la frente caliente del humano, apartando algunos mechones de ella ya que también estaba húmeda y solo abrazo a Dib de manera protectora, miro a Zix y a Isabella que estaban esperando a que dijera algo.

-Zix, tu manejaras la nave.-dijo con seriedad y el invasor se sentó al volante y encendió el vehículo para regresar al castillo.- Y tu, humana, te quedaras conmigo vigilando al Dib-gusano.-dijo suavemente y ella asintió poniéndose junto a Zim que cargaba a Dib de manera cuidadosa en su regazo.

-Zim…-susurro Dib bajito, mientras se acurrucaba más contra el regazo de Zim aun ardiendo en fiebre.

-Estoy aquí, Dib…-susurro Zim bajito aun acariciando los cabellos de Dib.-Te dije que si tardabas mucho vendría por ti…

-Lo siento…-dijo Dib lentamente entreabriendo sus ojos para ver la silueta de Zim.-Fui un tonto y un descuidado, amo…

Amo.

Dib lo había llamado amo a voluntad, cuando antes había odiado llamarle así. Zim no sabía si echarse a reír o a llorar por la ironía de la situación, ya que en algún momento había querido que Dib lo llamara así.

Pero no ahora, ahora que sonaba tan doloroso y déspota.

-Descansa, Dib.-dijo simplemente el irken abrazando más a Dib contra su regazo y este le miro con confusión, pero cerró sus ojos cansado y se abrazo mas a Zim dejándose llevar por su calidez quedándose dormido.-Pronto no recordaras esto…

Y eso era algo que Zim iba a cumplir.

Dib cuando despertó nuevamente ya estaba en el castillo y recostado en la cama de su habitación, ya no tenía fiebre y tenía un paño ya frio en su frente indicando que lo habían usado también para bajarle la fiebre. Aun se sentía algo mareado y seguramente en cualquier momento podría vomitar. Miro en la oscuridad de la habitación como buscando a alguien, se giro y lo encontró.

Aunque no pensó que estaría ahí realmente.

Zim estaba recostado junto a él en la cama, sosteniendo una de sus manos con la suya. Dib se acerco lentamente para ver si respiraba y sintió la respiración de Zim en su cara al acercarse a ver. Se sonrojo un poco dándose cuenta de lo mucho que se había acercado a este. No pudo negar que Zim se veía de alguna forma desprotegido cuando dormía, su otra mano lentamente acaricio su mejilla y sonrió con ternura.

-Gracias, Zim…-susurro lentamente besando sus labios y se recostó nuevamente junto a Zim ya que aun seguía cansado.

-Dib, eres un tonto humano…-susurro Zim lentamente entreabriendo sus ojos después de sentir que el humano se había dormido y se toco sus labios con sus dedos, sintiendo como su corazón latía acelerado.

Aquel sentimiento en su pecho estaba empezando a ser más fuerte, que ya sabía que no podría ocultarlo más, sabiendo también que era Dib quien lo estaba provocando. Y si algo había entendido de los humanos es que era muy difícil deshacerse de las emociones. Y el extrañamente no quería deshacerse de esta emoción que estaba empezando a hacerle sentir mucho más vivo que antes. No era malo como había pensado antes…

Aunque era una maldición sentir eso con alguien tan descuidado como Dib. Pero para eso estaba el ahí y eso bastaba. Así que simplemente se quedo vigilando al humano por si volvía a enfermarse de repente. Isabella suspiro mientras veía su café con expresión pensativa, sintió a Zix sentarse a su lado y le sonrió apoyándose en su hombro mientras empezaba a tomar la bebida de manera lenta.

-¿Estás bien?-escucho que le pregunto el irken despacio, podía sentir sus ojos sobre su figura analizándole en busca de algún gesto que dijera que ella no estaba bien.

Pero Isabella, como Dib, se había esforzado en ocultar sus emociones y si se esforzaba les sería difícil a los demás en sus movimientos como estaba sintiéndose.

-Sí, lo estoy…-dijo suavemente mientras dejaba la taza de café ya vacía en la mesita y subía sus piernas al sofá para recostarse mejor en las piernas de Zix que empezó a acariciar su cabello para tranquilizarla. Eso era algo que hacían sus padres cuando ella era pequeña y esa sensación le hizo sentir melancólica, pero dejo que las manos enguantadas del irken acariciaran su pelo.

Después de todo, eso la relajaba y la tranquilizaba.

-Estoy preocupada por Dib…-confeso lentamente cerrando sus ojos a las caricias.-No sé si después de esto seguirá adelante… ha pasado por tanto que no se si ha llegado a su límite… nadie debe pasar por lo mismo que el…

Zix miro a Isabella con seriedad pero luego sonrió agachándose hasta llegar al rostro de la humana y le dio un beso tierno y lento el cual ella recibió sorprendida pero le correspondió rápidamente. Después de un rato se separo de ella y le miro con cariño.

-No deberías preocuparte por Dib… de lo que me has dicho, el es muy terco y orgulloso, podrá superarlo.-dijo suavemente mientras la veía sonriente.-Además Zim está con el, así que se recuperara más rápido con su ayuda…

-Supongo que tienes razón…-dijo Isabella relajándose rápidamente y sonriéndole cálidamente a Zix.-Como él y Zim están juntos ahora, supongo que podrán compartir más cosas ahora…

-Claro que la tengo, después de todo soy bastante inteligente.-dijo Zix divertido haciendo que la humana riera y besara tiernamente su mejilla haciendo que el irken se sonrojara pero que a la vez le abrazara con fuerza, mientras se acurrucaban juntos en el sillón así de abrazados. Y se quedaron dormidos así sin más por el cansancio que sentían de estar en vela durante la noche preocupados por Dib.

Dib volvió a despertar después, pero esta vez estaba solo. Sus ojos se movieron por la habitación buscando a Zim pero no lo encontró. Sin darse su mente, al estar solo, empezó a evocar lo que había vivido en esos tres días. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar rápidamente, no supo si estaba empezando a decir algo ya que no podía escuchar su propia voz. Se levanto rápidamente sintiendo nauseas y tropezó al levantarse de la cama y rápidamente corriendo llego al baño y se hinco en la cabeza del retrete y empezó a vomitar con bastante fuerza que podían escucharse los sonidos que hacia al vomitar. Aunque realmente no pudo vomitar mucho ya que no había comido mucho en esos días y lo poco que vomito era prácticamente bilis, al terminar de hacerlo jadeo cansado mientras se levantaba tembloroso del suelo del baño y se recostaba nuevamente en la cama cerrando sus ojos.

-Malditos bastardos…-susurro bajito y escucho la puerta abrirse, pero no abrió para nada los ojos sin ver quien había entrado.

-Dime de nuevo… ¿Por qué YO tengo que hacer ESTO?-reclamo Zim mirando con el ceño fruncido a Isabella que le extendía una bandeja con una sopa de verduras, un vaso de agua y un tazón de frutas picadas.

Aparentemente, esa humana –A la cual ese Dib-humano seguro le interesaba más que el por lo mucho que hablaban, NO es que el los hubiera visto, es que el siempre pasaba cuando ellos hablaban en los pasillos y ambos habían reído como niños tontos mientras charlaban de quien sabe qué cosa- quería que EL fuera y le llevara la comida al Dib. No es que le importara, pero aun así seguramente ni Dib tendría ganas de querer verlo si estaba aun pensando en lo que paso en esos días y recordaba también lo que el le hizo antes. Podría temerle y Zim no quería que Dib le temiera. Podía odiarlo e insultarle, pero no quería que el le temiera.

-Porque creo que es preferible que tu vayas que yo.-explico Isabella sonriéndole inocentemente a Zim, ya que realmente lo que ella quería era que ambos tuvieran un mejor acercamiento de manera amistosa.- También creo que Dib querría mas verte a ti que a mi… y antes de que me preguntes el porqué, se que lo sabes pero tú eres el único que no miraría a Dib con lastima… a el no le gusta que le tengan lastima, el sabe que si yo o Zix entramos ahí le tendríamos lastima y estaríamos ayudándolo como si fuera un enfermo y el odia eso, su orgullo es tan grande como su cabeza aunque creo que no debí decir esto último…-rio ella divertida.

Zim miro a Isabella pensativo, pensando para si en que ella tenía razón. Nunca miraría a Dib con lastima, si algo Zim sabia, es que el humano era independiente y era muy terco y orgulloso como para aceptar la ayuda de los demás aun fueran sus amigos. Aunque su relación ahora era de enemigos en una especie de relación carnal. Por muy raro que suene el término, dio un suspiro y tomo con desgana la bandeja de las manos de Isabella.

-No creas que hago esto por ti.-dijo rápidamente pero de manera seria.- Hago esto porque si ese Dib no se cura no podrá ayudarme con los planes…

Isabella solo sonrió al notar la obvia excusa que el irken le estaba dando ya que sabía que Zim estaba tan preocupado por Dib como ella. Ya que en el transcurso hasta el castillo, Zim no había soltado para nada el cuerpo de Dib que sus manos se mantenían en su cuerpo de manera protectora y Dib en su inconsciencia, se apoyaba mas en Zim seguramente buscando la calidez que su cuerpo le daba. Cosa que a Isabella le había parecido adorable. Bueno aunque Dib durmiendo así de despreocupado como lo estuvo al llegar también lo hacía ver un poco infantil. Pero en el fondo, Dib seguía siendo un niño así que le pareció completamente normal. Entonces Zim entro en la habitación de Dib con aquella bandeja de comida viendo al humano con los ojos cerrados pero el sabía que no dormía ya que además lo escucho hablar de un susurro.

-Tengo algo de comida para ti, Dib-apestoso.-dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba a la cama, vio como Dib se mordió el labio al oírle.

-¿Zim?-pregunto lentamente el humano abriendo sus ojos al oír su voz. No lo diría pero se había sentido por un momento un poco solo ya que si Zim había pasado la noche con el, el tontamente había esperado que para cuando despertara siguiera ahí.-Eso quiere decir que…

-Sí, estas en el castillo.-dijo el irken de manera indiferente, ignorando el retorcijón en su estomago recordando cómo Dib le había dicho "Lo siento, amo" antes.-Antes de que empieces a disculparte, ten en cuenta que te prometí que si te tardabas mucho te buscaría…

-Aun así…-susurro Dib con el ceño fruncido y antes de que pudiera completar la oración, Zim se le acerco y puso la bandeja en sus piernas.

-Come y no pienses en ello nunca, ya paso.-dijo Zim de manera seria mientras veía a Dib a los ojos que este podía ver su reflejo en los ojos de color rubí que lo miraban de manera intensa.-Olvídalo…

Dib le miro de manera sorprendida al escucharle decir eso, era como si estuviera dándole ánimos de superar el trauma, no sabía realmente como debía reaccionar.- Gracias, Zim…-dijo suavemente mientras su mirada iba hasta su plato y lentamente tomo la cuchara saboreando la sopa, mientras su estomago no se retorcía ni nada por los mareos.

Zim se sorprendió nuevamente al escucharle decir eso, ya que no estaba obviamente acostumbrado a que alguien le agradeciera que hiciera algo. En toda su vida no había recibido palabras así de sinceras ni siquiera en irk o en la tierra. Los altos le decían un "Bien hecho" pero que obviamente siempre era dicho de una manera hipócrita y desinteresada pero el no lo había notado por haberles sido siempre fiel. En comidortia, obviamente nadie le iba a dar las gracias por hacer comida. Y en la tierra era un raro, además nunca había hecho nada bueno por esos humanos idiotas. Lo único bueno que tal vez podría hacer ahora, era solo por el mismo y aunque no lo admitiera… por Dib.

El conquistar la tierra había sido por el, había querido demostrar que el era capaz de hacerlo. Tardo cuatro años pero valió la pena, lo de ahora era por Dib y por el. Si se deshacía de los irkens o al menos asumía el liderazgo de una corta población de irkens y los juntaba con los pocos humanos tendría una población bajo su mandato. Bueno también con Dib tendría que mandar, pero la verdad es que con el a su lado mandando la idea era tentadora y además ambos comprendían lo que el otro pensaba así podrían planear estrategias y tampoco necesitaban mucho del permiso del otro.

El nuevo infierno estaba cerca de surgir a cada paso.

-Zim…-susurro Dib al terminar la sopa y dejaba de manera temblorosa, la cuchara en el plato vacio de sopa y tomaba un tenedor y se llevaba las frutas a la boca bajo la atenta mirada del irken.- ¿Qué paso con _ellos_?

¿Ellos? El no podría estarse refiriendo a esos humanos… Zim hizo una mueca al pensar en ellos.-Están muertos.-dijo seriamente viendo a Dib esperando que cambiara su mirada pero nada. La mirada ámbar del humano no cambio.

Solo se mantenía con la cabeza gacha y comiendo las frutas, Zim chasqueo la lengua y se acerco a Dib, este se giro a verlo al sentirlo cerca. Como prácticamente el irken salto a la cama, el humano cayó sobre la cama por la fuerza pero no estaba herido.

-¿Les tienes lastima?-susurro suavemente Zim viendo a Dib a los ojos con enojo.- ¡No seas tonto! ¡Lo que te hicieron es inaceptable!

-No les tengo lastima.-dijo Dib suavemente desviando su mirada de la de Zim.-Se merecen la muerte, yo los odio… además, ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Tú me hiciste lo mismo que ellos cuando llegue aquí! ¡Son iguales!

-¡No lo somos! ¡Yo hice eso por mis propias razones, no me metas en el mismo grupo que ellos!-siseo Zim enojado viendo a Dib.- ¡Además pensé que ya habíamos acordado esto! ¡Yo soy diferente a los humanos! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo para que entre en tu cabezota vacía, Dib-cerdo?

-¡Mi cabeza no es grande, irken idiota!-reclamo Dib enojado mirando a Zim de reojo.-Tienes razón eres diferente, tu al menos me alimentaste, ellos no… te lo agradezco…

Zim sonrió ampliamente al escuchar a Dib que este sin evitarlo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada nuevamente.-De nada, Dib.-dijo suavemente sonriendo.

-¿Podrías apartarte, por favor?-dijo Dib avergonzado, haciendo referencia a aquella posición sugerente. Dib estaba debajo de Zim y este sobre el, una de las piernas de Zim estaba entre sus piernas –más exactamente presionando su pene- y sus rostros estaban lo suficientemente pegados como para que pudieran besarse. Ambos habían tenido ya sexo tres veces y habían estado en posiciones más atrevidas que esta, eso Dib lo sabía, pero no podía evitar avergonzarse ahora que sus sentimientos por el irken estaban empezando a cambiar de manera rápida.

Algo que si sabía era que no lo odiaba más. Lo que el no sabía es que Zim tampoco lo odiaba mas.

-Dormiré contigo esta noche si no te molesta, Dib-humano.-susurro Zim lentamente en su oído que Dib tuvo primero que procesar palabra por palabra para entenderlo al hacerlo su cara ya parecía un semáforo de lo rojo que estaba.

-¿Dormir conmigo?-susurro sonrojado Dib y sabiendo que aun seguían en aquella posición era peor imaginar el cómo podrían dormir.

Zim solo asintió y luego se levanto como percibiendo la vergüenza de Dib y le miro seriamente.- Es solo para vigilar que no hagas algo estúpido.-dijo nuevamente de manera seria aunque Dib percibió que eso era obviamente una excusa, después de todo las excusas de Zim eran malas.

-Claro.-dijo Dib suavemente mientras sentía como interiormente protestaba una parte de su mente al momento en que sus cuerpos se separaron aunque el omitió el pensamiento.-Te veré en la noche…-dijo sin saber que mas decir.

Zim asintió y tomando la bandeja ya vacía se marcho del cuarto y el humano se permitió dar un suspiro, mientras se recostaba en la cama y cerraba los ojos relajándose. La conversación no había sido rara ni violenta, sino amistosa y cordial. Lo cual indicaba que a pasos lentos su relación estaba evolucionando.

Lo cual indicaba que podrían empezar esta vez de manera correcta. Y eso le agradaba a Dib.

Unos minutos después vio como Zix e Isabella ahora entraban juntos y se sentaron a charlar con el, decir que estaba feliz de verlos era bueno ya que eran sus amigos. Por suerte ellos no tocaron el tema de lo que paso con los humanos.

Y el tampoco se sentía muy reticente a hablar de dicho tema.

Por suerte ambos no le miraron con lastima, pero si preocupación. Y eso le hizo sentir mal y a la vez un poco enojado. Mal porque los había preocupado y el no quería haber hecho que se preocuparan, también le enojo por su orgullo, simplemente no podía con la preocupación o la lástima.

En esos años, su orgullo ya estaba lo suficientemente grande.

Ambos le contaron que Zim fue quien había salido obviamente en su ayuda, ya que el lo había encontrado y lo había protegido. Isabella inclusive le conto como lo había sujetado contra su pecho cuando estaban llegando al castillo. Eso le había sacado los colores a Dib, lo cual había hecho reír a ella y a Zix mientras Dib empezaba a tartamudear. Pero eso hizo pensar en algo a Dib en ese momento también.

La sensación cálida que había sentido estando inconsciente había sido sin dudar la del cuerpo de Zim con el suyo y el habría jurado que oyó la voz del irken en sus delirios por la fiebre, pero por lo que entendía había sido muy real. Cosa que le avergonzaba y al parecer sus dos amigos estaban usando como material de burla aunque a Isabella le parecía adorable. No quiso decirles lo que Zim le dijo o seguro Isabella empezaría a fantasear y Zix se reiría de el y Isabella empezaría a pelearse –en broma, claro- con el.

Dib lo admitía, pero el amaba ahora estos momentos así con ambos. Ya que tener amigos era algo que había ansiado desde niño y había tenido que esperar mucho tiempo para ello. Y ahora que los tenía se sentía como debía haber sido. Un adolescente normal disfrutando con sus amigos. Aun si uno de sus amigos era un extraterrestre, pero el se sentía completamente normal.

Y en su corazón deseo que estos momentos así con sus amigos nunca acabaran y que todos en un futuro estuvieran bien. No soportaría perder todo lo que había ganado hasta ahora y tampoco que en realidad fuera todo esto un sueño y que aun siguiera en su celda, teniendo un sueño profundo y largo.

Pero no, esto no era un sueño. Era completamente real y por eso, estaba muy agradecido.

Ya para cuando se dio cuenta, ya había anochecido, sus amigos se habían despedido de el y aun no había cenado, al parecer su estomago se quejo de ello al parecer ya empezaba lentamente a acostumbrarse a la comida.

Bueno, es que al menos esta era más nutritiva que pan seco y agua.

Se sobresalto al oír la puerta, viendo que alguien estaba entrando, al parecer era una sirvienta que le llevaba la cena y se la dejo en la cama para luego irse con una reverencia. Dib admitió para sí que había esperado que Zim le llevara la comida de nuevo, como en el almuerzo. Pero seguramente el irken después aparecería, ya que le había dicho que dormiría con el esta noche.

Y después de que cenó –nuevamente una sopa y un poco de fruta- y que la sirvienta se llevara la bandeja con los platos vacios, solo se relajo esperando a que Zim llegara. Casi como si lo hubiera invocado el irken apareció en el cuarto, entrando de manera silenciosa que Dib se sobresalto al escuchar ahora sus pasos indicando que ya estaba frente a el.

-Creí que tardarías.-susurro Dib lentamente al menos en un intento de buscar conversación ya que estaba viendo ahora el silencio como insoportable mientras veía a Zim de reojo aunque sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo analizándole.

-Estaba ocupado, pero vine ya que fui yo quien te dijo eso.-dijo Zim suavemente viendo a Dib, mientras se sentaba en la cama en una posición desinteresada, tenía solo una bata roja sobre el.- ¿Estabas extrañándome, Dib?-susurro suavemente, mientras se acercaba a Dib viéndole más de cerca.

Dib sin evitarlo, se sintió algo cohibido por el acercamiento del irken.-Tal vez un poco… ¡Pero eso nada más!-exclamo cohibido mientras Zim se separaba con una sonrisa al parecer satisfecho consigo mismo.

-Claro, Dib-humano… solo un poco, ya lo entendí.-dijo Zim de manera desinteresada, levantándose de la cama para quitarse la bata roja y Dib sintió el cómo daba un jadeo, mientras sus ojos se fijaban en Zim.

Sabía que debió verla durante las veces que habían tenido sexo salvaje, pero obviamente no había estado concentrado en aquella piel verde que era deleitante para la vista. El cuerpo de Zim tenía semejanzas a los cuerpos humanos, pero el no era gordo sino delgado, tenia músculos pero no excesivos como había visto Dib en la televisión a algunos hombres cuando era niño. Sus piernas eran delgadas y verdes, veía sus manos y sus pies ya que al parecer para dormir no necesitaba cubrirlos. Tenía tres dedos en cada mano y dos en cada pie. Eso no era raro ya que se sabía que Zim era un alíen.

Una parte en la mente de Dib maldijo los bóxers negros que exhibían el bulto que era el pene de Zim, además de ver un poco de su trasero, pero también hacia ver el cuerpo de Zim como si fuera alguna especie de dios griego que lo estaba tentando. Y el sabía que estaba disfrutando mucho con la vista. ¿Por qué Zim no podía dormir con un pijama? Obviamente debió decir su pregunta en voz alta, porque el alíen se le quedo mirando confuso haciendo que Dib le hiciera una mueca para cubrir su vergüenza.

-No me gusta dormir con ropa puesta, es incomodo para mi.-dijo Zim simplemente mientras veía a Dib de manera seria.- Cuando estoy solo duermo desnudo, pero sabiendo cómo eran los de tu clase cuando comparten la cama para dormir, decidí ponerme unos bóxers para que no vinieras a gritarme de que estaba violando tu intimidad o algo así…

Zim si había estado observando a Dib y sabia las miradas que había recibido su cuerpo, decir que una parte de si estaba complacida era obvio, ya que lo estaba. Lentamente Dib estaba sintiéndose atraído a el como el también a Dib. Dib lucia sin evitarlo, tan pequeño, indefenso y débil en aquella cama enorme aunque Zim sabía que Dib no era así para nada.

Y el podría protegerlo, pero quería también que fuera independiente y terco, así le gustaba. No por nada, aun desde niños, la terquedad y orgullo que Dib le mostraba era algo que a Zim siempre le había fascinado. Si Dib perdía esas actitudes por culpa de terceros, Zim mataría a quienes osaron meterse con SU humano. Zim después de quitarse la bata, se sentó en la cama poniéndose junto a Dib para recostarse, mientras este le veía aun con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Cosa que sin evitarlo, divertía mucho al irken.

-Haz lo que quieras, irken idiota.-dijo Dib con el ceño fruncido recostándose en la cama. Con lo cual, las luces del cuarto estaban ya apagadas, quedando a oscuras, sin evitarlo a Dib le dio miedo, cuando nunca le temía a la oscuridad. Su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse con fuerza, mientras se mordía el labio y sus manos cubrían rápidamente su rostro. Zim al escuchar unos sonidos entrecortados y sentir un temblor cerca, supo que algo andaba mal con Dib. Y ciertamente algo andaba mal porque el humano no dejaba de temblar y murmurar frases.

Y el ya sabía el porqué.

Lo miro fijamente para luego estirar sus brazos hacia el envolviendo su cintura y pegándolo a su cuerpo mientras Dib aun temblaba y su rostro estaba oculto en el pecho de Zim.- ¿Ellos vendrán, verdad? Puedo escucharlos…-susurro bajito el humano sintiendo los brazos de Zim en su cintura, mientras se pegaba más a su cuerpo de manera asustada.

-Soy Zim, Dib-larva…-susurro Zim suavemente mientras veía a Dib serio y aun abrazándole con fuerza.- Ellos no están aquí ya, no te harán más daño…

-¡Mentira! ¡Siempre dijiste lo mismo, pero ellos volvieron!-grito Dib apartándose de Zim de un empujón y le veía con enojo y a la vez miedo e inseguridad en su mirada.- En la oscuridad aparecían… y dolía mucho lo que hacían…

Zim, pocas veces había visto aquella mirada en Dib y el haberla visto ahora, le hacía sentir extraño. Pero a la vez sentía que debía proteger a Dib de todo. Vaya, vaya… se estaba ablandando sin ninguna duda. Ese Dib… ya estaba provocando algo que el había creído imposible en años.

-Ellos no volverán, Dib.-susurro suavemente mientras le abrazaba nuevamente contra su pecho, buscando relajar al humano.- Yo estoy aquí y estás seguro… conmigo.

Dib miro a Zim aun con miedo e inseguridad.-No puedo creerte… no así, dijiste lo mismo y no lo hiciste.-susurro viendo a Zim mientras se cubría mas en las cobijas de la cama.

-Entonces hare algo para demostrarlo.-dijo Zim viendo a Dib serio y este le miro confundido.- Así terminaras por creerme…

Antes de que Dib le preguntara a que se refería, este lo sorprendió acercándose a el y le beso en los labios haciendo que se quedara sorprendido y shockeado por la escena. Sintió deseos de apartarse rápidamente, había algo que quería apartarlo. Pero por otro lado, no quería apartarse. Estaba seguro así que sin darse cuenta cerro sus ojos suavemente, dejándose llevar por el beso mientras Zim envolvía su mano en su cintura y la otra estaba en su espalda.

-¿Eso te basta?-susurro suavemente mientras veía a Dib que lo veía avergonzado mientras aun seguía abrazado a el.

-Supongo que si… pero tienes que prometer estar aquí… no quiero que me falles de nuevo, irken tonto.-dijo Dib suavemente mientras se estremecía suavemente y Zim le abrazaba más a su cuerpo.-Ya que siempre desapareces cuando prometes que vendrás por mi…

-Esta vez no voy a desaparecer, porque soy real…-dijo Zim suavemente mientras veía a Dib a los ojos y este tenía sus manos en su pecho acariciándolo.

-Lo eres.-susurro Dib viendo de reojo a Zim y cerro sus ojos dejando que Zim lo atrajera más a su cuerpo y sintiera sus manos acariciando su espalda.

Zim se quedo despierto el resto de la noche viendo dormir a Dib, después de todo los irkens no dormían muchas horas y no dormían sino eran inducidos por su pak el cual usaba el sueño para recargar energía. Las siguientes noches fueron iguales. Zim se quedaba a dormir y Dib a veces despertaba en las noches por pesadillas, dejando que el irken lo abrazara solamente diciendo que el estaba ahí con el. Hasta que al menos en esas noches pudieron llevarse mejor y Dib al menos ya dejo de tener pesadillas al cabo de dos meses. Y Zim no abandono para nada a Dib. Tampoco es que quisiera irse a su propio cuarto. Y a Dib no le molestaba la compañía como había dicho una noche: "Tu compañía es mejor que estar solo ahora"

Y a Zim tampoco le molestaba estar con Dib.

Tres meses pasaron y ellos seguían durmiendo así. Claro que su atracción en ese tiempo se hizo más grande y ambos aun eran demasiado tercos como para admitirla delante del otro. Para cuando Zim se dio cuenta, todo lo que estaba planeando ya estaba llegando a el y en grandes proporciones.

-¡Invasor Zim! ¡Los más altos ya saben que planeas!-exclamo un día un soldado irken que entro de manera ruda en el castillo poniendo de alarma a Zim y a Zix que estaban en la sala haciendo que Dib y Isabella observaran desde la puerta ligeramente asomados, mientras ambos irkens confrontaban a dicho irken.

-¿Yo? ¿Planear algo?-dijo Zim con una sonrisa maliciosa y luego rio con aquella risa que Dib conocía de niño.- ¡Yo no sé de que hablas, soldado! ¡ZIM nunca haría nada contra los más altos!

Zix tenía el ceño fruncido mirando al irken con enojo como insinuando que Zim pudiera hacer algo así. Pero no dijo nada dejando que Zim manejara esto mejor que el. El otro irken solo rio y apunto su arma a Zim y a Zix y saco un papel.- "Nosotros, los más altos, hemos descubierto a través de testigos leales a la raza irken, el intento de despojarnos de nuestro cargo del irken Zim. Así que antes de que esto se lleve a cabo, el irken Zim y cualquier cómplice que tenga, además de su propiedad, deben ser destruidas para siempre. Así lo decretamos."-leyó de manera indiferente mostrando el papel después a Zim que frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca.- Ríndete ahora, Invasor Zim… y muere.

Zim miro al invasor y empezó a reír de manera fuerte ante la mirada sorprendida del soldado irken, Zix y la misma Isabella. Dib solo sonrió sin saber porque.-Con que ya me descubrieron… Lamento decirte que ni de broma voy a morir, así que mejor vete y dile eso a los altos.-dijo cruzando los brazos y aun sonriéndole con malicia, haciendo enojar al irken.

Este apunto su arma a Zim y Zix también saco un arma laser al mismo tiempo apuntándola a el, pero Zim hizo un gesto y Zix miro primero a Zim y luego al irken y bajo el arma.-Eres un petulante, Zim… solo porque conquistaste este apestoso planeta desconocido.-dijo con ira.

-Después de que este planeta fue conquistado, simplemente me di cuenta de que ambicionaba más, eso es todo.-dijo Zim con una sonrisa ante la mirada del irken.- Y los irkens siempre ambicionan cosas… por eso conquistamos planetas, eso es lo que he aprendido desde que nací.

Dib escucho a Zim pensativo, jadeo al ver como el irken disparaba hacia Zim pero este esquivo el disparo y desarmo al soldado de una patada haciendo que el arma volara por los aires y llegara hacia donde estaban Dib e Isabella, mientras estos observaban impactados el como Zim arrojaba al soldado al suelo después de desarmarlo.

-Ahora márchate y dile que le doy la guerra a los altos.-dijo Zim de manera seria mientras veía al soldado irken. Este miro a Zim con ira sacando otra arma de su pak, ante lo cual este se puso en guardia.

Dib al ver eso sintió temor de que algo le pasara a Zim y vio el arma que estaba en el suelo cerca de el, así que la tomo entre sus manos y se puso entre Zim y el irken.

-¿Un humano?-lo escucho murmurar incrédulo al verle con el arma, luego lo escucho reír y Dib cerró sus ojos con fuerza.- Aléjate de aquí humano, esto es entre tu amo y yo, no intervengas.

-Cállate tu, estúpido alíen verde.-dijo rápidamente haciendo enojar al irken el cual apunto su arma hacia Dib y disparo, rozándole el hombro. Dib dio un jadeo, sintiendo como Zim estaba detrás de el apunto de moverse para lastimar al irken de seguro.-No dejare que le lastimes…

Dib cerró sus ojos con fuerza apuntando al irken y disparo viendo antes como el irken estaba por volver a dispararle. Escucho el disparo sonar y no vio al irken con un agujero en su pecho y el cómo este caía con fuerza al suelo se estremecía de manera aterradora y quedaba muerto ya en un charco de sangre. Antes de que abriera los ojos para ver el ahora irken muerto, Zim lo detuvo cubriendo sus ojos con su mano, quitándole así sus lentes y lo abrazo contra su pecho después de quitarle el arma de sus manos. Dib se sorprendió ante el gesto del irken, pero este solo lo presiono contra su pecho.

-¿L-lo mate?-susurro Dib suavemente sintiendo su cuerpo temblar sin evitar imaginar el cadáver de aquel irken en su mente.

-Si, Dib-tonto…-susurro Zim al oído del humano que se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Zim tan cerca.- Pero no debes verlo, no quiero que lo veas…

Dib jadeo al escuchar la seriedad y preocupación que se escuchaban en la voz de Zim mientras este aun cubría sus ojos y tenía su otra mano en su cintura. De un momento a otro, el irken lo giro hacia el cubriendo su rostro contra su pecho y el supo el porqué lo hizo.

Era porque estaba llorando.

Dib no noto mientras Zim le abrazaba para calmar sus lagrimas, el como Zix se deshacía del cadáver junto con Isabella y el como Zim le decía a Zix que transmitiera un mensaje de guerra para los más altos.

La guerra ahora estaba por comenzar.

Zim no tuvo más remedio que entrenar a Dib para la guerra ya que no quería que estuviera indefenso ante algún ataque que él no pudiera prevenir, mientras que Isabella era entrenada también por Zix, aun si Zim realmente le tenía muchos celos a la humana por la atención que Dib le daba a ella. Pero el sabía que si ella moría, Dib estaría triste ya que era su amiga desde hace años. Así que se resigno en sus celos y se concentro más en entrenar al humano, quien obviamente tenía talento, ya que al menos sabía luchar. Tuvo que pulir sus reflejos, mejorar su estilo de lucha, enseñarle el manejo de todo tipo de armamento irken y cosas básicas de infiltración a terreno enemigo.

Zim era un maestro estricto en la teoría y en la práctica, Dib se pregunto cómo es que no había demostrado ser así cuando eran niños, pero recordó que ciertamente cuando eran niños las habilidades de Zim no eran tan necesarias ya que los humanos habían sido tan tontos como para no notar las diferencias relativamente obvias de Zim. Al cabo de un mes, Dib ya podía prácticamente sentir los sigilosos pasos de Zim en la sala de entrenamiento y detectaba cuando estaba este en posición de ataque. El irken para probar los reflejos de Dib, ponía la habitación a oscuras dejando solo la luz sobre Dib y que este usara su oído para sentir su acercamiento.

Dib escucho los pasos de Zim y entonces una patada voló a el, la cual esquivo ágilmente haciendo lo mismo con los numerosos golpes y patadas que venían a el. Sabía que Zim nunca utilizaba toda su fuerza ni tampoco las armas o las patas de araña de su pak. Después de todo era mejor que Dib se especializara más en combate cuerpo a cuerpo ya que era humano.

-Has mejorado, Dib.-dijo Zim sin mostrar cansancio esquivando uno de los golpes de Dib con su mano.

-Teniéndote a ti de maestro, Zim… ¿Quién no mejora?-dijo Dib con una sonrisa divertida, mientras esquivaba la patada de Zim con otra patada, después de un rato se detuvieron viendo que no podían vencerse el uno al otro.

Lo que hacía más divertido, tener aquellas peleas de práctica.

Zim rio al escuchar a Dib, mientras ambos se sentaban el suelo estirando sus piernas, mientras Dib apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del irken y este no se quejaba de aquella acción. Ambos ya estaban acostumbrándose a gestos así del otro, aunque aún estaban esperando que el otro diera el paso para que finalmente pudieran admitir su atracción. Tal vez lo único malo, era que ambos eran demasiado inexpertos como para poder decirse cara a cara de manera correcta como se sentían ante el otro. Y eso era un problema.

-Ya entendí que tratas de alabarme, Dib.-dijo Zim divertido mientras veía a Dib de reojo, luego frunció el ceño y se arrojo sobre el.-Dib, dime… ¿Qué piensas de mí?

Dib miro a Zim confundido sin evitarlo se sonrojo por la posición y la mirada seria de Zim hacia que su corazón empezara a latir como loco.

-¿Por qué estas preguntándome eso repentinamente?-dijo Dib suavemente desviando su mirada evitando ver a Zim así de avergonzado.-Pensé que ya lo sabías…-susurro.

-Pues no, no lo sé… por eso te pregunto, Dib.-dijo Zim con una sonrisa maliciosa hacia el humano, tenía una idea de lo que pensaba. Pero sería bueno oírlo de sus labios esta vez.

-No lo sé…-dijo el humano viendo a Zim a los ojos esta vez evitando sonrojarse como un idiota.

-Lo sabes y muy bien.-contraataco el irken viendo a Dib a los ojos como sus caras ya estaban lo suficientemente pegadas para sentir la respiración del otro.

Dib dio un gruñido frustrado aunque en su mirada se veía la vergüenza al sentir el rostro de Zim sobre el suyo.- De acuerdo, de acuerdo ya lo entendí… -Zim sonrió al escucharlo y dejo que siguiera hablando.- Pienso que aparte de que hace tiempo fuiste un idiota, egocéntrico y amargado niño cuando te vi…

Zim hizo una mueca al escuchar a Dib y le miro con el ceño fruncido ante lo que le decía, pero este se contuvo de reír ante la cara del irken y continuo.-Y pensé lo mismo cuando nos volvimos a ver, fue completamente TU culpa no mía. Pero, en verdad has cambiado… me has salvado un par de veces, lo cual te lo agradezco. La verdad es que yo… yo estoy enamorado de ti.-dijo lentamente ignorando su sonrojo pero veía a Zim a los ojos.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando este repentinamente lo beso en los labios con pasión. Y le correspondió con igual pasión, mientras daba un jadeo ahogado al sentir la pierna de Zim presionando su pene.

-Yo igual, Dib-humano… -le escucho susurrar en su oído sintiendo como luego la mordisqueaba con sus dientes.-Yo también lo estoy lo creas o no…

Dib sonrió al escuchar a Zim, mientras su corazón latía acelerado y jadeaba suavemente al sentir como mordía su cuello mientras sus manos enguantadas acariciaban su pecho y el también hacia lo mismo con el cuello y pecho de Zim. Pensó en que finalmente había una molestia menos en su corazón y no veía mal ahora ser pareja o esclavo de Zim.

-La guerra está hecha, han respondido.-dijo Zix un día mostrándole a Zim una nota mientras Isabella apretaba su mano con la suya en manera preocupada.

Zim tomo la nota con sus manos para ojearla, mientras Dib que estaba a su lado en el sofá, se apoyo más en su hombro para leer mejor lo que decía. Por suerte sabia un poco de irken ahora ya que entre Zix y Zim se habían empeñado también en enseñarles a el y a Isabella el idioma para comprenderlo mejor.

-Heh, ciertamente son rápidos… se nota que quieren deshacerse más que nunca de mi, si no pudieron en el pasado creen que lo harán ahora.-dijo Zim rompiendo la nota en dos, mientras sentía como Dib se sentaba como un cachorrito en busca de afecto, en su regazo dejando besitos en su cuello.

-También es porque están aceptando tu desafío, tú me dijiste una vez que los irkens nunca le dan la espalda a un reto…-susurro Dib aun dejando besos en el cuello de Zim sintiendo como este acariciaba su espalda bajo su playera, después de todo con Zix e Isabella delante no se arriesgaría a hacer mucho. Al menos por Dib, ya que a Zim ni le molestaría tener sexo con ellos dos presentes. Y Dib ni de broma cedería a tener sexo así, el quería ya proteger su intimidad de pareja (si, ya estaba confirmado desde hace dos semanas que se declararon) como debía ser. Además de que aun le traía algunos malos recuerdos si pensaba mucho en ello.

-Tienes razón y al menos escuchas algo de lo que te digo, Dib.-dijo Zim divertido poniendo más el cuerpo de Dib contra su pecho.-Pensaba siempre que con la cabeza que tienes no escuchabas nada de lo que te dije.-bromeo de manera burlona al humano.

Y lo que se gano fue un cojín en la cara, haciendo que los otros dos que estaban ahí rieran también al igual que Dib mientras que Zim hacia una mueca para luego sonreír malicioso y arrojarles cojines en venganza a los tres. Sin saber cómo, los cuatro dieron inicio a una pelea de cojines que terminó en un empate (para disgusto de Zim y Zix que por ser irkens, eran competitivos) pero al final los cuatro yacían en el suelo riendo sin parar bastante cansados por el escándalo de antes.

Al menos sería la última vez que podrían divertirse tanto ya que no sabían si estos días tranquilos podrían hacerse después, pero estaban seguros de que iban a hacer que fuera posible. El futuro era incierto, eso lo sabían y estaban seguros de que iban a estar bien para cuando acabara.

-Oye, Zim…-susurro Dib aquella noche sintiendo los brazos de Zim en su cintura mientras el humano se pegaba más a su pecho escuchando en su oído los latidos acompasados del corazón del irken.

-¿Qué pasa, Dib?-susurro Zim suavemente sin expresar disgusto o siquiera sueño en su voz y le vio a los ojos esperando su pregunta. A Dib aun se le hacía raro algunas veces, oír su nombre en los labios de Zim sin ningún apodo después, pero no le incomodaba. El irken usaba solo su nombre con apodos cuando estaba bromeando con el.

-¿Qué crees que pasara con nosotros?-dijo suavemente el humano mientras sentía los brazos del irken en su cintura y le veía a los ojos.-Pronto será la guerra…

Zim miro a Dib serio y este también le veía así, pero en sus ojos se veía la preocupación y la angustia que sentía. Así que, sin evitarlo lo beso con fuerza en los labios escuchándolo dar un jadeo sorprendido pero después le correspondió el beso.-Eso lo sé, Dib… te diré lo que yo se que pasara con nosotros. Dib lo escucho atentamente, ya que realmente prefería escuchar lo que Zim pensaba antes que ponerse el mismo a pensar en algo así. Ya que sabía que si lo hacía, no le gustaría y el, como hijo de un genio, no podía evitar pensar en algo malo.

Y lo que necesitaba ahora era tener esperanza.

-Creo que tú estarás riéndote como siempre.-dijo Zim lentamente mientras lo veía a los ojos y una de sus manos acariciaba su mejilla.- Porque estarás ahí, conmigo… TODOS vamos a estar ahí también junto a ti, especialmente yo, ya que yo no moriré fácilmente sabiendo que te dejo atrás.

Dib le miro sorprendido, pero luego sonrió suavemente.-Si, tienes razón.-dijo aun sonriéndole besándole con pasión en los labios.

-Siempre la tengo, esta no será una excepción, Dib.-dijo el irken sonriéndole levemente a Dib correspondiéndole el beso de igual manera.-Por eso vamos a sobrevivir… juntos.

Dib asintió suavemente, mientras se abrazaba mas a Zim sin querer separarse de su cuerpo y cerraba sus ojos lentamente preparándose para el mañana, que sabia vería siempre junto a Zim. Abrió sus ojos ya nuevamente dándose cuenta que ya había amanecido, no sintió a Zim a su lado así que se levanto lentamente de la cama para buscar al irken y lo encontró en la sala de armas.

-¿Ya despertaste?-dijo suavemente sin girarse para ver a Dib, mientras las manos metálicas de su pak guardaban algunas armas, el humano lo ojeo sus ropas eran como las que usaba de niño aunque en sus hombros llevaba una capa negra y tenía una banda con un símbolo extraño en su antebrazo.-Come algo, vístete y toma algunas armas… lo más seguro es que pronto seremos emboscados…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Dib mientras veía a Zim pensativo.- ¿Te metiste en su base de datos?-pregunto suavemente.

Zim asintió.-Fue lo poco que pude hacer antes de que me detectaran y mi computadora fuera infectada por algún virus.-dijo mirando ahora a Dib a los ojos.-No te preocupes, no vamos a morir, tenemos ayuda.

Dib miro a Zim y le creyó, cuando el irken sonaba tan seguro de sí mismo algunas veces no podía evitar creer que en verdad sabía lo que hacía y que estaba consciente de la repercusión de sus actos. Al darse cuenta, ya estaba vestido y comió algo rápido mientras tomaba algunas armas a tiempo para escuchar como las ventanas y las puertas se quebraban ya fuera por ruidos de disparos o golpes. Oyó gritos y recordó que tal vez hasta las sirvientas de la casa ya debían ser asesinadas.

"_-Maten a todo ser que viva en la casa del traidor irken-dijo Zim minutos antes cuando Dib le pregunto la razón de la emboscada._

_-¿Todos? ¿Inclusive el personal de servicio?-dijo Dib sorprendido y en su interior lamentándose de las muertes innecesarias, no podía evitar ser compasivo con los inocentes._

_-En una guerra no hay compasión, Dib.-escucho que dijo Zim en un tono frio, tomando en sus manos un arma y estaba saliendo del cuarto.-Ellos no tendrán compasión contigo y tu no debes tenerla tampoco con ellos o morirás y no quiero pensar en tu muerte…_

_Fue lo último que escucho antes de perder la figura del irken de vista."_

Por eso estaba ahí ahora evitando que los disparos le rozaran los cuales respondía con más disparos certeros en la cabeza y en el pecho. Eran demasiados, pero podía con ellos no por nada había entrenado con Zim que podía derrotarlos con seguridad. Se encontró con Zix e Isabella en el camino, el estaba vestido igual que Zim (Además de la misma banda en su antebrazo) y llevaba una larga bufanda rosada en su cuello, él le explico que fue una de las cosas que Zim le había dado cuando era un smeet y era como un tesoro y un amuleto para el.

Isabella tenía un vestido blanco de mangas largas, con el cuello y la clavícula descubiertas con su collar de esclava al descubierto, llevaba medias y botas negras, además de dos cintos en sus piernas notándose unas dagas en ellas ya que ella era bastante buena en el ataque a distancia con las dagas. Así se lo demostró a Dib, cuando dio un tiro certero con una daga al corazón de uno de los irken enemigos.

Los tres se separaron en un pasillo, esquivando las explosiones y los escombros de lo que había sido su hogar hace cuatro meses que estaba decayendo ante la pelea que sucedía dentro. Para Dib fueron horas para cuando finalmente todo término, solo supo que se apoyo cansado en la pared dando jadeos suaves y se dejaba caer en el suelo cansado. Sus ojos vigilaban a los lados por si acaso aun había algún irken enemigo esperando por atacar, no vio nada así que se permitió relajarse esta vez.

-Dib, Dib…-escucho una voz susurrar su nombre abrió sus ojos pensando para sí que en qué momento los había cerrado, vio que era Zim quien le hablaba ya que veía sus ojos carmesí frente a los suyos.

-¿Qué quieres, Zim?-pregunto Dib malhumorado, ya que cuando estaba relajado y apunto de dormir se ponía de malhumor al ser despertado de la nada, no podía evitarlo simplemente.

Zim noto el malhumor, chasqueo la lengua indicando que al parecer quería decirle un insulto a Dib por hablarle así pero se contuvo.-Bien, ya entendí… estas bien y ya te cansaste, vamos debemos irnos de aquí.-dijo suavemente viendo de reojo los cadáveres muertos que Dib había matado, mientras llevaba a Dib en brazos no sorprendiéndose de lo frágil que era al cargarlo. A veces era difícil para el pensar que en aquel cuerpo tan frágil, había alguien más terco que el. Y el pensamiento le hacía reír. Dib se acomodo mimosamente en el pecho de Zim quedándose dormido sin evitarlo por el cansancio, mientras Zim se iba de ahí dejando atrás su viejo hogar.

Ya que ahora ellos debían seguir huyendo y pelear.

Para cuando Dib despertó, ya era de noche al menos así lo veía en un agujero en donde estaba, se levanto suavemente notando las figuras de Isabella y Zix acurrucados en una esquina. Su mirada se movió en la oscuridad viendo que Zim dormía a su lado o al menos eso veía ya que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Dib no sabía si en verdad los irkens podían dormir o no ya que nunca se lo pregunto a Zim aunque el pensaba que nunca dormían ya que en las noches el aun veía a Zim despierto cuando el estaba a punto de dormir. Su mano se movió hasta la mejilla de Zim acariciándola suavemente pero al parecer este no despertó y Dib se pego mas a Zim, escuchando su respiración acompasada la cual era lo suficientemente baja que si no se hubiera acercado hubiera creído que el irken estaba muerto.

Aunque extrañamente cuando dormía Zim se veía tan tranquilo, que el verlo así sorprendía a Dib, pero le gustaba verlo así. Porque Zim estaba siendo solo así de vulnerable ante el, mostrándole que el también tenía un lado vulnerable y débil. Recorrió todo el rostro de Zim sintiendo el tacto casi mágico de la piel suave del irken entre sus dedos y llego a trazar sus labios con ellos. Se sonrojo al ver lo que hacía, pero sus dedos no se apartaron y Zim no hizo algún movimiento mostrando que estaba despierto o que siquiera estaba despertándose. Dib sintió la respiración de Zim sobre la suya al acercarse más a sus labios, cerró sus ojos suavemente sin darse cuenta.

Y le beso suavemente.

Para separarse un rato después con el tacto de los labios de Zim en los suyos y sonrió tiernamente aun observándole dormir, como aun era de noche y al parecer no habría más peligro sus ojos se cerraron para seguir durmiendo junto al irken, poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Zim y sintiendo como este le abrazaba a su pecho de manera inconsciente en sus sueños.

-¡Ten cuidado, Dib!-grito Zim viendo a Dib a quien jalo del brazo para evitar que un disparo le diera en la cabeza.

-Gracias, Zim.-dijo Dib sonriéndole a Zim mientras disparaba a los irkens y se escondía junto a Zim cerca de unos escombros donde no serian vistos.- ¿Cómo están los demás?

-Cinco heridos de gravedad , trece con heridas leves y seis muertos.-recontó Zim mientras recargaba su arma.-Pero el resto está bien ya que Zix e Isabella les guían…

Dib dio un suspiro aliviado al escuchar a Zim, mientras nuevamente se movían al sentir los disparos en su refugio con lo cual respondían con mas disparos, ante acercamientos directos de golpes respondían con golpes. Ya llevaban dos meses así desde que la guerra entre los irkens del impero y los rebeldes liderados por el y Zim habían comenzado, este ultimo obviamente había logrado hacerse de un ejército para liderar, después de todo al parecer Zim también era bueno en sus palabras porque había logrado atraer a muchos ante sus promesas.

Las cuales, conociendo a Zim, debía cumplir y mas porque Dib estaría a su lado. Eso era algo que le había hecho prometer a Zim y sabía que este no se negaría a eso ya que lo deseaba. No pudieron seguir mucho con el dialogo ya que eran atacados a cada paso, disparando sus armas y dando golpes después de no tener armas. Dib se preocupo al notar de reojo como un disparo rozaba el brazo de Zim y Dib se acerco a este matando de un disparo al irken que le había disparado y los dos huyeron rápidamente siendo salvados por sus aliados que acabaron rápidamente con los soldados del imperio haciendo que se retiraran esta vez.

-¿Estás bien, Zim?-susurro Dib con preocupación viendo la herida que solo era una cortada la cual empezaba a sangrar.

-Estoy bien, Dib.-dijo Zim notando la mirada preocupada de Dib y suspiro.-Un roce no va a matarme, te lo he dicho miles de veces…

-Lo sé, lo sé…-dijo Dib mientras untaba un ungüento de color azul en la herida y luego la vendo con unas vendas.- Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme, una vez te paso algo idéntico y pasaste dos días con fiebre porque el disparo llevaba una especie de veneno si Zix e Isabella no te salvan estarías muerto…

Zim miro a Dib y se acerco a el besándole con pasión y sus manos acariciaban el pecho del humano bajo su ropa haciendo que este diera un jadeo por los roces de los dedos enguantados del irken contra sus pezones.-No moriré, Dib… estoy vivo también por mi propia voluntad y por ti, tu también me mantienes vivo…

Dib sin evitarlo se sonrojo al escuchar la obvia declaración del irken haciendo que sin evitarlo su pecho latiera acelerado al saberse tan importante para el.-Eres un idiota cursi.-dijo aun sonrojado lo que hizo que el irken sonriera.

-No soy cursi, soy realista, humano.-explico Zim viendo a Dib con una mueca ya que el no era cursi, el era realista e inteligente.-Y es real que admita que me importas…

Dib lo escucho sorprendido pero a la vez feliz mientras daba un gemido al ya sentir la mano del irken masturbando su pene dentro de su pantalón. El mismo sin dilataciones quito el pantalón de Zim, viendo que este ya había decidido quitarle el suyo también. Dio un gemido fuerte al sentarse sobre el pene de Zim dejando que estuviera en el interior de su ano, mientras lo besaba con lujuria y empezaba a auto embestirse con fuerza dando gemidos y jadeos placenteros diciendo el nombre de Zim. Hasta que dio un gemido ronco indicando que se había corrido en la mano del irken y este a la vez se había corrido en su interior también. Se recostó cansado en el pecho de Zim mientras sentía como este le abrazaba contra su cuerpo y una cobija que ahora los cubría para el frio.

No lo veía ahora tan malo pasar las noches así.

Para cuando lo noto, no falto más de un mes para el final de la guerra que fue justamente -Y según los datos que le dio Zim de las fechas- el día de su cumpleaños número diecisiete y obviamente con el asesinato de los altos a manos de Zim, que alego que le debía eso a "Los malditos bastardos" como el mismo había dicho. Esa noche, los nuevos altos y regentes del nuevo mundo de irkens y humanos, Carmesí y Azul ocuparon los antiguos tronos de los viejos altos con vítores de sus aliados que los observaron expectantes de su nuevo futuro.

A lo cual, Zim y Dib que eran carmesí y azul respectivamente salieron afuera en un balcón de la base de los altos, con túnicas distintivas de sus colores regentes como los más altos mientras sus aliados los veían, notando como ambos mostraban el aura de líderes que tenían en su interior mientras a cada lado de los dos estaban Zix e Isabella que aparte de ser los amigos más confiables de los altos, ahora eran también sus generales de guerra en caso de que algo así sucediera.

Dib observo de reojo a la gente desviando luego su mirada a Zim que tenía su mano enguantada aguantando la suya con lo cual el también aguantaba y sonrió suavemente ahora desviando su vista a la bandera de la resistencia, era roja con el símbolo irken en ella pero cruzado con dos rayos que según le dijo Zim, los rayos los simbolizaban a ellos ya que estaban "destrozando" al imperio irken con la fuerza del rayo.

Y Dib vio que tuvo toda la razón al final de la guerra y ver en donde estaban ahora parados.

Por primera vez sintió libertad y que finalmente ya era más que libre de dirigir su destino, no era un héroe ahora, era un rey. Un rey junto a alguien que lo valoraba, como en los cuentos de hadas. Lo mejor de todo es que era bastante real y el prefería que no fuera así, sería una decepción despertar y darse cuenta de que no paso nada.

-Te dije que haría que dominaras conmigo, Dib.-susurro la voz de Zim aquella noche mientras el humano lo sentía detrás de el quitándole su túnica azul.

-Lo sé, no estoy diciendo nada malo de ti al respecto.-dijo Dib divertido, mientras se giraba para ver al irken a los ojos y este besaba sus labios con pasión haciendo que se apoyara en su pecho para evitar caerse por lo intenso y lujurioso que se estaba volviendo el beso.

-Lo digo por si llegas a quejarte algún día.-dijo Zim simplemente con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras Dib le veía con un puchero de enojo en su rostro.

-Idiota.-dijo Dib con aquel puchero, mientras se recostaba en la gran cama matrimonial de tela roja de la habitación. Al sentir a Zim recostarse a su lado no pudo evitar abrazarle.- ¿Es raro que este feliz aun cuando la población de nuestras razas se ha reducido mucho que solo quedan cien mil o doscientos mil, que es imposible saber si se reconstruirá?

Zim lo escucho con atención y el humano sentía las manos de este en su cintura y sentía la calidez proveniente de su pecho que le hacía sentir como si estuviera finalmente en casa, la casa cálida que había querido siempre.-No, no es raro… si lo es, yo también soy raro. Pero la población lograra reconstruirse, con nosotros a cargo se podrá…

Y Dib le creyó, porque Zim era su pilar cuando se sentía inseguro de algo, el irken se había vuelto así de importante para el y dio un suspiro nuevamente cerrando sus ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño. Un año pasó y todo cambio, la gente empezó a vivir en aldeas, algunos humanos e irkens convivían juntos, el resto iba con cada quien de su raza.

El problema de la fertilidad se arreglaba al dotar a las irkens femeninas con capacidad para el embarazo -Cortesía de Zim quien había inventado el método- así los irkens podían tener hijos propios, la idea básicamente había sido de Dib al escuchar de Zim que los irkens nacían en tubos y al parecer eran clones de otros –lo cual a el le pareció muy bizarro- por eso había dicho que hubiera sido más fácil si los irkens tenían hijos propios porque así experimentaban lo que era ser padres y no había pensado en que Zim le haría caso. Dib ahora estaba por cumplir dieciocho, Zim no hacia menos de tres meses había cumplido los ciento cincuenta y seis, decir que al saber que en años humanos esa era la edad de Zim casi se había desmayado. Ya que Zim había dicho que en años irken estaba cumpliendo los dieciocho y que por lo tanto ya era mayor entre los irkens.

-¿Y qué quieres de regalo, Dib?-pregunto Zim ya en la mañana viendo que Dib abría los ojos y le daba un beso en los labios murmurándole un "Buenos días" aun de manera adormilada.

-No lo sé, no quiero nada… creo que ya lo tengo todo.-dijo suavemente el humano abrazando a Zim y le veía a los ojos de manera adormilada.-Porque te tengo a ti que me amas y a Isabella y Zix que son mis amigos y ustedes son mi familia, además de estar contigo gobernando como tu compañero…

Zim lo escucho de manera seria, pero en el fondo estaba emocionado de saber que Dib lo consideraba como parte de su familia y acaricio el collar de esclavo que llevaba en el cuello y que este se negaba a quitarse ya que le gustaba y era como un recordatorio de lo que había pasado. Solo sintió como Dib se pegaba mas a el y murmuraba que quería pasar un día normal con el y que al final celebraran su cumpleaños con un pastel.

Vio al final la cara de Dib al ver el pastel que simplemente decía "Feliz cumpleaños Dib" que había hecho Isabella –que era la única ahora que decentemente podía cocinar comida junto con Dib- y este estaba bastante feliz, al parecer no había celebrado su cumpleaños en mucho tiempo. Y ese había sido un buen regalo y a Zim le gustaba ver la cara de Dib con una sonrisa como la tenia ahora mientras Zix e Isabella le abrazaban después de que soplara la vela del pastel.

Dib se alegro mas cuando sus dos amigos anunciaron que Isabella estaba embarazada de tres semanas, lógicamente que con emoción pidió ser el padrino del bebe e incluyo a Zim en el paquete y este no se negó (El bebe era de Zix también y aunque le caía bien Isabella que eran amigos ya, no veía malo negarse en algo así ya que era su deber) y escucho que Dib dijo algo de que cuando empezara a crecer su estomago al menos durante el segundo o tercer mes debía descansar para evitar los dolores y Isabella asentía mientras Zix los escuchaba atento ya que no sabía nada de partos humanos. Zim si sabía algo de sus investigaciones de la tierra en aquellos años y sabia de la reproducción humana.

De lo que Zim escucho aquella noche fue de los nombres que decía Dib para el bebe no nato de Isabella y Zix mientras que el escuchaba y hacia muecas o hablaba cuando había un nombre que no le gustaba. Después de una hora tuvo que obligarlo a dormir después de que empezara a contar de cómo el se imaginaba que sería un bebe irken con humano y lo comparaba con una cría de un pie grande.

Y el no estaba de humor para escuchar las teorías de Dib por esa noche.

-Oye, Isa…-dijo Dib en la mañana sentado en un banco observando el amplio jardín de la base/castillo donde vivían y ya veía a su amiga con un vientre de unos tres meses, en lo cual apenas se veía una curva en la camisa roja de mangas rosadas que usaba (idénticas a las que usaban Zim y Zix) con el emblema de la resistencia en su ante brazo, llevaba una falda negra, sus cinturones con sus dagas en ambas piernas y medias negras con botas del mismo color.

-¿Qué pasa, Dib?-dijo Isabella viendo a su amigo mientras daba caricias a su vientre esperando sentir ya en unos meses las patadas de su bebe.

-Me gustaría tener un bebe…-dijo Dib mirando hacia el cielo, luego noto la mirada de su amiga.-No, no es que estoy pensando en ser una chica, me gusta como soy, tonta… es solo que quiero tener hijos y pues ser un padre mejor para ellos del que el mío fue…

Isabella le escucho con atención y sonrió.-Entonces, si eso quieres… ¿Por qué no lo hablas con Zim? Estoy segura de que si le dices, el sin dudar aceptara.-dijo viéndole con una mirada maternal y acariciaba su cabello de manera amistosa.

-No lo sé, quiero decirle… pero a la vez no quiero que se enoje.-dijo Dib cerrando sus ojos al sentir la mano de su amiga acariciando su pelo.-Puede que se enoje si le pido tener un bebe así de pronto…

-No creo que lo haga, Zim te ama.-dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida.-Serán tan primerizos como Zix y yo cuando tengan a su bebe y seguro los irkens no saben nada de criar a un bebe, así que tu y yo debemos criarlos y enseñarles cómo hacerlo a esos irkens ¿Si?

Dib rio divertido al escucharla pero asintió solicito, al llegar al sexto mes, el vientre de Isabella ya era más como una bolita y los tres chicos (Zix, el padre y el y Zim que eran los padrinos y tíos) se esmeraron en mimarla y atenderla a pesar de todos los cambios que paso y que entre Zim y Dib le explicaron a Zix y pasaban eso los tres. Dib feliz mimaba a su amiga en su embarazo, lo que algunas veces hacia celoso a Zim porque Isabella se había puesto toda mimosa con Dib también, que ambos hasta reían divertidos y caminaban por ahí y hablaban cosas del bebe. No podía evitar sentirse un poco desplazado, aunque eso le hizo pensar en que tal vez Dib también podría tener ansias de tener un bebe, pero ambos eran chicos así que no podían tener uno así de manera natural.

Pero ya se le ocurriría que hacer, solo debía seguir investigando.

Isabella había entrado en labor de parto ya estando en el noveno mes, más se supo por los gritos que dio y el agua que bajaba entre sus piernas mientras Zix la cargaba alarmado en sus brazos diciendo que le había pasado eso hacía rato así que Zim y su escuadrón medico se encerraron en la improvisada enfermería que obviamente había para cuando había algunos heridos. Casi unas once horas después, Dib y Zix que estaban afuera esperando a que Zim saliera, sonrieron al verlo salir después de que este se sacara los guantes.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Zix simplemente mientras veía al irken mayor que le miro seriamente mientras se quitaba los guantes.- ¡¿Isa está bien? ¡¿Y el bebe?

-Están bien los dos, aunque tuve que soportar sus gritos y sus insultos contra los irkens y contra mí mientras estaba en labor, menos mal que no eres mujer, Dib-humano.-dijo Zim en broma al ver a Dib que también le miraba nervioso y como la cara de este cambiaba a enojada por lo que dijo y Zix sonreía al escucharle, luego suspiro.-Se preocupan de nada ¿De acuerdo? Yo mismo estuve ahí ni que fuera a dejar que se muriera, ustedes me matarían si lo hiciera…

-¿Y cómo es? ¿Cómo es?-preguntaron Zix y Dib entre curiosos y emocionados por saber del bebe, Zim solo rodo los ojos resignado ante la curiosidad de los dos y camino hacia la enfermería haciendo señas para que le siguieran los dos. Los dos le siguieron hasta el cuarto, que era todo blanco como los hospitales que Dib recordaba de su infancia, encontrando a Isabella recostada en una camilla bastante cansada y sudorosa y daba jadeos suaves, Zix se le acerco rápidamente a ella dándole un beso tierno en sus labios y apretaba su mano con la suya. Dib se acerco también poniéndose junto a Zim para ver al bebe que estaba junto a su madre cubierto en unas cobijas.

Lo primero que ambos vieron al destapar las cobijas, fueron unos ojos rojos pero obviamente el bebe era humano con poco cabello –su piel era ligeramente verdosa también- pero se veía que sería negro y tenía unas cositas en su cabeza que al parecer eran unas antenas, al descubrirle mejor vieron un pak ya instalado en su espalda, Zim explico que eso lo había hecho el, ya que el había previsto que si el bebe nacía mestizo podría este usar un pak y por eso debía hacer uno por si la situación era así. Examinaron para ver su género y vieron que era un niño, escucharon murmurar a Isabella de que si volvía a embarazarse, iba a tener una niña en ese parto.

El bebe se encontraba tranquilo en los brazos de su padre y los miraba a todos con curiosidad. Dib sonrió viendo lo adorable que era el bebe y las ansias de tener uno propio crecían mas dentro de el. Fue difícil elegir un nombre porque Dib alego que el niño no tenía cara para poder llamarse "Dib" o siquiera "Zim" –aunque cuando Zim escucho a Dib decir eso, le miro de manera asesina mientras alegaba que cualquier bebe debería sentirse honrado por llamarse como el, claro que Dib ignoro esto-

Al final se decidió usar el segundo nombre de Dib, el cual era James, para el pequeño a lo cual para los padres estaba bien porque aunque era mestizo, el nombre mezclaba su parte humana y al menos el nombre podría traducirse en idioma irken. Dib al final no pudo quejarse porque realmente ya no había más nombres y realmente tal vez el James le iba más que bien.

Aunque pensó que si llegaba a tener un bebe y este era un niño le pondría otro nombre, pero tenía que pensar en uno desde ahora. Aunque tomaría tiempo, miro a Zim de reojo notando como Zix le pasara ahora al recién nombrado James para que lo cargara en brazos. Le miro burlón mientras este se negaba entre excusas y que dijo algo de que no sostendría a una cosa así que olía mal aunque con una mirada de Isabella .que seguramente se sentía ofendida porque su bebe oliera mal- este tuvo que resignarse y dejar atrás sus temores de tocar un bebe y lo cargo de manera cuidadosa.

-Dib-cerdo…-murmuro Zim al menos dos meses después de aquel parto, mientras veía a Dib en la mesa que estaba comiendo algo de comida.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Dib mirando a Zim confundido dejando ya los cubiertos al haber terminado de comer.

-Vamos a tener un bebe.-dijo el irken rápidamente para escuchar el ruido del vidrio partirse encontrándose con la cara de sorpresa de Dib.

-¿Estas bromeando?-pregunto el humano viéndole sorprendido y había sido quien hizo el ruido que era el de un vaso que había caído de su mano.- Pensé que no te gustaban los niños…

-No estoy bromeando, yo NO bromeo con cosas serias, Dib y esto lo es.-dijo Zim viéndole serio haciendo que Dib sonriera ahora.-Los soportaría por ti…

-¡Gracias!-dijo Dib con una sonrisa viendo a Zim que dio un suspiro suave y haciendo un gesto desinteresado.-Te amo…

-Heh, lo sé…-dijo Zim divertido mientras veía a Dib.-Aunque es la primera vez creo, que lo dices tan regular…

-Oh, ya cállate, idiota.-dijo Dib viendo a Zim con el ceño fruncido y se acerco a el besándole en los labios.-Te recompensare después por esto…

-Debería ser ahora…-dijo Zim con una sonrisa maliciosa viendo a su amante.-Porque me esforcé mucho…

Y dicho esto, se arrojo sobre Dib besándolo con pasión y lujuria quitándole su ropa a la fuerza, pero este no se quedo atrás y también le quito la ropa, mientras ambos seguían jugueteando con sus lenguas en la boca del otro en un beso húmedo que se escucharon los gemidos de placer en todo el castillo. Al menos después de tres meses, para cuando ya había pasado el tiempo de reposo para Isabella, con lo cual consultaron con ella sabiendo que había un método para poder tener hijos que al principio los humanos habían hecho y que Zim estaba investigando en libros y reproduciéndolo en su laboratorio para verificar el proceso, ella acepto desde luego sabia que habría riesgos, pero puso condiciones de que debía ser al menos un año después.

Con lo cual Dib y Zim aceptaron dándoles más tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea. Sabían que tenían muchas cosas en contra ya que prácticamente eran los gobernantes y tal vez no podrían criar bien al bebe. Pero Dib se quejo ante esto, porque si podían criarlo aun si estaban en medio de "una aburrida y maldita reunión política" como Dib las había llamado. Para Dib, que tenia sentimientos más humanos que Zim -Al menos en opinión del irken, porque Zim no aceptaba tener más emociones humanas como las que tenia Dib- le era imperdonable no criar sin una figura paterna un bebe mas por lo que había pasado el y no quería que su hijo o hija se sintiera rechazado de alguna forma.

Así que la discusión se zanjó -Antes de que Dib y Zim se mataran a miradas, gritos y a golpes si era peor, por una discusión así) y decidieron prestar su atención al bebe, claro que después de que pasara la etapa de tomar leche materna y estar con él en cualquier momento -A menos hasta que fuera un adolescente- aunque Zim tenía algunas quejas porque no quería un bebe mimado.

Ya para cuando paso un año y medio, Zim ya había efectuado la forma segura del embarazo in vitro y uso una combinación de su semen con el de Dib a lo cual lo inyecto dentro de Isabella, con lo cual no sintió mucho mas por la anestesia que nada. El pequeño James, el hijo de Isabella y Zix que ya había cumplido el año ya empezaba a caminar de la mano de su papa y seguro pronto empezaría a hablar. Zix quería que su primera palabra fuera papa, aunque Isabella apostaba que era mama. Dib y Zim no se hacían líos con eso, aunque el niño mas los sorprendió al pronunciar un "Zim" y señalando a dicho irken, que por su cara de horror quería estar lo más lejos de ahí para evitar cargarlo cuando se lo trajeron, aunque lo hizo y se resigno.

Aunque no más de una semana después estaba fanfarroneando con que el sería la primera palabra también de su propio bebe cuando este naciera. Aunque Dib en el fondo no lo creía posible, pero prefería no empezar una discusión ahora por eso. Al mes siguiente de aquella operación, Isabella empezó a mostrar nauseas y desmayos que eran síntomas de embarazo, cuando se confirmo que era uno, ella alego que ahora tendría a dos chicos geniales cuidándole y mimándole, las demás chicas iban a encelarse de ella, claro que esto causo que Dib riera y Zim rodara los ojos resignado al oír eso.

Por suerte al haber visto ya un embarazo, eso les hizo acostumbrarse y aguantar los cambios de humor, aunque Zim e Isabella terminaban en unas discusiones que, según Dib, destruían siempre el castillo ya que parecía que se lanzaban cosas sin importarle muy poco que uno de ellos fuera una mujer embarazada… por suerte nadie resulto herido para alivio de los ciudadanos que observaron las explosiones y de Dib que ya casi estaba al borde de la frustración. Al menos ocho meses después de pasar todo eso -Y en palabras de Dib, un total estrés. Y en palabras de Zim, bueno, Zim solo consideraba divertido haber tenido esas sesiones de tiro con Isabella como un entrenamiento- fue tiempo del parto, donde Dib se arriesgo a aguantarse maldiciones, aunque el ya había recibido peores, así que no iba a traumarse por eso.

Después de al menos unas cinco horas nacieron dos bebes, uno de ellos era una niña y se veía que era igual a Dib porque tenía resquicios de pelo negro y sus ojos eran del mismo ámbar que Dib. El segundo era un niño irken ciertamente era idéntico a Zim en todo, aunque Dib dijo al verlo mejor que parecía mucho mas gruñón que Zim porque tenía el ceño fruncido cuando lloraba. Al final, la niña se llamo Vivian y el niño irken, se llamo Niz. A Dib le gustaba Vivian y Zim no le hacía malas caras ante el nombre de Niz que llevaba su mini yo. Al pasar los años, Vivian y Niz demostraban tener parecido con sus padres, ya que a veces peleaban, además de jugar con James que era su primo aunque no estaban relacionados de manera sanguínea.

-Creo que al final fue más de lo que pensaba…-dijo Dib un día, después de cumplir ya los veinticuatro viendo como sus hijos y su sobrino corrían persiguiéndose en el jardín del castillo y tomaba desinteresado de su taza de café.

-¿A qué te refieres, Dib-tonto?-dijo Zim mientras veía a Dib con el ceño fruncido y apartando la vista de la novela humana que leía, el irken admitía que aparte de amar a Dib también había amado de los humanos su literatura y era un buen pasatiempo leer un libro en la sombra de algún árbol.

-A eso, a que todo lo que llegue a soñar se hizo realidad y a veces considero que es un sueño todo, aunque sé que no lo es.-dijo Dib suavemente aun observando a los niños correr en el jardín.-Pase del infierno al cielo, así de rápido…

-Es la realidad, Dib…-dijo Zim viendo a Dib con una sonrisa burlona y se acerco a el.-Te dije que era mejor estar conmigo que otro irken y al final sabes que he tenido razón…

-Irken tonto y arrogante.-dijo Dib viendo a Zim con expresión de enojo falsa y obviamente no se resistió mucho a uno de los besos lujuriosos del irken. Ciertamente en algo tenía razón, ciertamente antes había estado en un horrible infierno, pero ahora había pasado al cielo y teniendo cosas que siempre había anhelado… amigos, familia y especialmente, alguien a quien amar. La vida daba muchas vueltas y eso era algo en que tenía que estar de acuerdo. Y al ver ahora a sus hijos correr en aquel jardín, podía decir ahora que su vida ya no era un infierno.

Y eso lo alegraba mucho.

* * *

**Hola! Si ya llegaron hasta aqui sin tomarse un descansito, un jugo o comer una merienda, los felicito, no tienen oficio y estan ciegos.. bueno, volviendo al tema, este es mi anhelado vicio veintinueve, sufri mucho con el y espero que ustedes les guste porque fue la fuente de muchas cosas que ocurrieron en mi vida cuando lo hice, pero fui feliz al acabarlo y quedo largo, si se divide en capis bueno serian como diez y por eso es que me gusta mas escribir en oneshot, asi no interrumpo la historia aunque el suspenso es bueno para todos. Este es un fic que seguro a muchas gustara, tiene mucho lemon, un argumento bastante interesante y solido y personajes carismaticos, como dijo una amiga que estuvo conmigo cuando lo escribi: "Creaste un mundo increible y humanizaste a cada personaje, destacando el hecho de que han evolucionado su relacion en el caso de Dib, este vicio me hizo disfrutar a cada pedazo" Y amiga que por cierto, dandome bonitas palabras, me hace querer mandarle un abrazo, la adoro y mas porque pronto tendra una bebe! Y ejem, yo estoy bien, mi operacion salio bien, me ausente por el reposo pero ahora estoy aqui, eso si, no me puedo quedar mucho al pc, lo que no me gusta, pero bueno... al menos pude subir este vicio, eso quiere decir que el siguiente sera el ultimo, pero descuiden, despues volvere con alguna otra tabla ZADR, mientras disfruten a este bebe de un total de 63 paginas en el word.  
**


	30. Obsesion

**Disclaimer:Invasor Zim no me pertenece a mi, gracias.**

* * *

** 30 Vicios ZADR.**

**30. Obsesión.**

Estaba obsesionado con él, no había duda. Todos menos el, lo sabían. No consideraban normal que siempre lo espiara, que siempre peleara con él y que siempre estuviera esperando que el otro hiciera un movimiento para ir a detenerlo.

Era su obsesión.

Ignoro lo que su mente le decía acerca de esa obsesión que estaba empezando a rayar en lo insano. De un momento a otro, no dejo de pensar en el, en preguntarse qué estaba haciendo hasta que los pensamientos pasaron a un plano mucho mas intimo e intenso.

Ya no era solo imaginar que hacía, ahora era imaginar que le hacía a _él _estando solos, escucharlo hacer sonidos que en la realidad nunca le había visto hacer. Ya era común para el despertar con la cama hecha un desastre y húmeda por culpa de _esos _sueños.

Aunque para él, se hicieron realidad en el momento en que beso a su obsesión. A _Zim_ por primera vez. Y en entrar a su interior después.

* * *

**Buenas gente, despues de mi ultima actualizacion les traigo el vicio final, como pueden notar es cortito y es uno de esos vicios cortos pero sugestivos que tanto encantaron por aqui, antes que nada, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, favoritos a la historia, ademas de las alertas y de ponerme a mi como su autora favorita, siendo que no merezco tanta atencion de su parte, soy una escritora mediocre como cualquiera del fandom -a Mediocre me refiero que soy tan normal como cualquiera-pero estoy feliz por todo, mi bebe en estos vicios fue el vicio numero veintinueve ya que fue mi orgillo y cuando lo escribia me ocurrieron tantas cosas -esta tabla fue escrita desde septiembre de 2008 y terminada en diciembre de 2009, me tome un año sabatico para sacar estos one shots y cortos, que soporte el fallecimiento de un familiar muy querido para mi, problemas en la escuela, casi que era un dolor sacar a flote las ideas en Infierno y reconozco que la historia tuvo para mas pero bueno, a mi se me pasan detalles y sino, estan contenidos en el subtexto como cualquier buena slaher que se precie pudo haber encontrado o supuesto. Ejem, ya lo que me queda es decir, no es un adios definitivo, regresare con mas tablas viciosas. Pero por ahora, necesito concentrarme en los estudios -aunque ciertas personitas saben en donde gasto el tiempo libre que tengo o no?- y bueno nuevamente quiero darles las gracias a los que le han leido y han hecho posibles estos noventa y tres comentarios! Y es de emocionarse ya que es la primera historia del fandom de Invasor Zim que escribi y que tiene tantos comentarios -La segunda que escribi solo tiene cuatro, supongo que el ZADR vendio mas**

**Pero bueno, lo ultimo que dire, aparte del gracias que he repetido como mas de cinco veces, es que tambien lean a mis autoras favoritas de este fandom en español que tambien han comentado mis historias desde Hashmir hasta Iukarey (eso incluye a Nuriko y a Silverfox) ellas tambien tienen historias geniales, echenles el ojo!**

**Ahora, disfruten la satisfaccion de este vicio final!**

**Eldar.**


End file.
